Dragón Slayer Carmesí
by Flarius
Summary: Debido a ciertos sucesos ocurridos durante su pelea contra el ejercito de dragones comandados por Rouge y tras la intervención inesperada de un misterioso y posible antiguo dragón Natsu al lado de Happy emprenderán un viaje sin igual lleno de varias aventuras, obstáculos al igual que algunos sacrificios que jamás imaginaron vivir
1. Chapter 1

Espero que estás historia de Fairy Tail les vaya a agradar ya que desde hacía tiempo tenía pensado en hacer lo mejor posible utilizando las habilidades que tengo una historia de trama original y muy poco usual de Fairy Tail. Incluso para darle cierto toque al fic decidí inspirarme aunque fuera un poquito en la temática de uno de mis fics que he hecho hasta ahora utilizando la temática de Fairy Tail por lo que espero que le den una oportunidad al fic

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la historia para que la disfruten

* * *

**Dragón Slayer Carmesí**

A través de la historia ha habido ha habido varios magos de grandes habilidades que muy pocos serían capaces de alcanzar; y pocos han sido capaces de merecer ser recordados en la historia por sus habilidades tales son los casos como Mavis Vermilion (1° maestra y fundadora de Fairy Tail) e inclusive el legendario y temido mago Zeref, siendo conocido como el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ya que poseía una magia extremadamente fuerte y terrorífica

Pero nuestra historia no comienza ahí, no… Nuestra historia comenzara en un mundo donde desde tiempos antiguos… casi ancestrales la magia ha fluido por todo el mundo y las personas conocidas como magos han sido capaces de utilizarla como parte de su vida diaria

**Capítulo 1: El inicio del camino de un guerrero**

El reino de Fiore, un país neutral con 17 millones de habitantes donde los magos al formar parte de distintos gremios (Ya sea gremios legales u oscuros) estaba por ocurrir algo que podría cambiar el rumbo/destino del mundo… tanto para los magos e inclusive del resto de las criaturas vivientes, y ese algo iba hacer el posible nacimiento de uno de los mejores magos que se hayan visto pero va a tener que enfrentar un largo y muy duro camino lleno de varios obstáculos que deberá ir superando

_**Montañas…**_

Justo ahora en las montañas que estaban un poco alejadas de Magnolia se podía ver como frente a Natsu se encontraba lo que parecía un montón de árboles quemados al igual que unas cuantas grietas en el suelo rocoso de la montaña; incluso algunas de las rocas que había en el lugar parecían estar fundidas por el intenso calor que emanaba los ataques de Natsu

Cualquiera que mirara el estado en el que quedo el campo de la montaña y ver la condición física en la que se encontraba el dragón slayer peli-rosado diría que Natsu está en lo que parece ser una especie de entrenamiento súper intensivo

Tras lanzar un potente rugido de dragón de fuego hacia una cascada que había provocado una inmensa capa de vapor y golpear un muro de rocas con su _Karyu no Tekken_ (Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego) Natsu miro su brazo derecho que curiosamente emanaba lo que parecía ser una especie de energía rojiza al tiempo que su brazo parecía estar levemente cubierto por lo que parecían ser escamas de dragón de tonalidad carmesí pudo ver que la energía disminuyo casi por completo en un solo instante tras realizar su último ataque

El ver como su brazo regreso a la normalidad tras su último golpe Natsu parecía estar algo serio al respecto

– * Maldición… aún no lo domino del todo *

Después de dejar por un momento su entrenamiento y ver lo que había avanzado Natsu decidió descansar un poco ya que ciertamente había usado mucha de su magia

Mientras descansaba de su entrenamiento estando recostado al borde de la cascada Natsu al ver la pequeña roca verde de tonalidades rojizas que tenía colgada al cuello no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue termino en estás situación, aunque el solo recordar lo ocurriro provocaba que se enfadara ya que jamás se perdonaría debido a lo ocurriro

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Justo ahora en la ciudad de Magnolia, o al menos lo que alguna vez fue por donde sea que se mirase se podía aprecia una gran cantidad de destrucción y muerte por doquier mientras que los pocos magos que seguían con vida luchaban una intensa batalla

**¿El cómo ocurrió esto?...** Esto se debe a que hacia un par de años. Justo en los juegos mágicos ocurrió la tragedia que devasto a todo Fiore provocando que varios luchasen por sobrevivir: **El ataque de Rouge y sus dragones**

**Magnolia… 3 Años en el futuro**

Han pasado aproximadamente unos 3 años desde el trágico accidente ocurrido en los juegos mágicos donde Rouge Cheney (Versión del futuro) al lado de su poderoso ejército de dragones decidieron atacar todo Magnolia teniendo como único objetivo a Acnologia el dragón del apocalipsis, ya que Acnologia al ser el único gobernante de los dragones, Rouge planeaba matarlo ya que así se convertiría en el nuevo gobernante de los dragones

La batalla contra Rouge y su ejército de dragones había sido demasiado intensa provocando así varios daños en ambos bandos causando así serias dificultades para seguir luchando

Justo ahora se podían ver algunos de los destrozos causados por esa inmensa batalla donde de varios magos que a pesar de pertenecer a distintos gremios se habían aliado para detener la amenaza que representaba Rouge logrando así poder poner suficiente resistencia para seguir adelante; debido a la intensidad de la batalla los gremios que apenas sobrevivieron a la dura pelea, o al menos los gremios que pudieron mantenerse de pie gracias al gran poder de sus mejores y más poderosos miembros que han demostrado una gran determinación para luchar fueron: _**Fairy Tail… Blue Pegasus… Lamia Scale… y Mermaid Heels**_; lamentablemente mientras las intensas batallas contra Rouge y sus dragones continuaban en todo Magnolia varias vidas se habían perdido en el proceso

Debido a la cantidad de daño y destrucción producida en las intensas batallas y tras analizar con cuidado la situación en la que estaban actualmente ambos bandos se vieron forzados a retirarse temporalmente en una **"Retirada Estratégica"** para así poder organizarse mejor y tener una estrategia lo mejor planificada que probablemente acabaría contra está destrucción sin sentido alguno

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos bandos sabía era que dentro de muy poco ocurriría algo que cambiaría el flujo de la situación con respecto a la situación de "guerra" que se estaba llevando en Magnolia en contra de Rouge y sus dragones

**En un sitio desconocido…**

Justo en el centro de lo que parecía ser una especie de terreno rocoso y desolado sin ningún tipo de vida alguna sorpresivamente se podía observar a Igneel junto con Grandeeney (Dragón del Cielo) y Metalicana (Dragón de Hierro) aparentemente reunidos lo cual era sumamente extraño ya que en circunstancias normales los tres nunca se reunirían pero a juzgar por sus miradas se podía ver que se trataba de un asunto muy delicado

Por unos momentos tanto Grandeeney como Metalicana permanecieron en silencio con expresiones bastante serias ya que hacía poco habían escuchado de parte de Igneel un plan que de poder funcionar como es debido tenía posibilidades de solucionar la situación en la que estaban

Tras pensarlo con cuidado Metalicana fue el primero de los tres en hablar pero ciertamente aún tenía sus dudas al respecto

– ¿Estás seguro de eso Igneel?, no te ofendas pero eso me parece algo arriesgado aun para nosotros.- Por su tono de voz aún no parecía estar del todo convencido

– **Temo que así es Metalicana… si queremos evitar que toda esta destrucción y muertes sin sentido siga debemos arriesgarnos**

– Pero… pero… no vez que puede ser algo arriesgado… por no decir peligroso realizar ese plan. ¿Qué tal si el plan en algún momento falla?... no sabemos qué clase de peligros pueda tener

– _**Metalicana, no te alteres ya que al igual que tú estoy consciente de los riesgos que conlleva el plan… Por más peligroso y arriesgado que suene Igneel tiene razón… puede que el plan sea sumamente arriesgado pero por el momento es lo mejor que tenemos**_

Al ver que no había más opción Metalicana no tuvo más opción que seguir con el plan; aunque odiara admitirlo muy en el fondo sabía que debía de arriesgarse. Especialmente porque hacía poco se habían enterado por parte de un mensaje de Natsu y Gazille que la situación había empeorado bastante, más de lo que habían predicho ya que hacía poco Natsu y Gazille (Junto con los otros cinco dragones slayer) habían sentido la presencia de Acnologia por las cercanías lo cual y aunque no lo pareciera los ponía bastante nerviosos a los tres

Los tres dragones sabían mejor que nadie que a causa del inmenso ataque de los dragones bajo el mando de Rouge y la posible aparición/intervención de Acnologia en dicha pelea sería algo sumamente catastrófico para todos y eso era algo que debían de evitar a toda costa

Así tras preparar todo lo necesario para el plan cada uno decidió irse por su lado ya que sabían lo que ocurriría una vez que todo comenzara. Antes de irse Grandeeney tuvo un último pensamiento al respecto **–** _*** Espero que estés en lo correcto Igneel ***_ **–** Después de aquello, Igneel y los demás dragones se separaron

**Regresando a Magnolia…**

Tiempo después, en la ciudad de Magnolia poco a poco se podía ver los grandes destrozos causados por la intensidad de la pelea entre Rouge y su gran ejército de dragones provocando que tuvieran sería bajas entre sus magos reduciendo así las resistencias contra el enemigo

A causa de los daños que se han dado en las batallas casi todos los magos de los distintos gremios que sobrevivieron durante el inicio de las batalla a duras penas se mantenían con vida al tiempo que se defendían del enemigo

De **Blue Pegasus** Ichiya Vandalay con ayuda del maestro Bob apenas habían logrado sobrevivir a los ataques mientras que de **Mermaid Heels** Kagura con ayuda de Milliana luchaban por mantenerse de pie mientras hacían lo posible por ayudar a Erza contra los dragones… de **Lamian Scale** los únicos que quedaron con vida debido a su gran resistencia y fuerza fueron Lyon Bastia (Con ayuda de Gray) y Jura Nekis, uno de los 10 magos santos quienes hacían como podían hacían por repeler al enemigo… Mientras que los únicos miembros que quedaron de **Fairy Tail** además de Gray y Erza que hacían equipo con los demás magos Lucy que junto a Yukino pudieron difícilmente sobrevivir a las batallas gracias al apoyo de sus espíritus estelares fueron Natsu, Gazille, Wendy y Laxus que gracias a su magia de Dragón Slayer tenían más posibilidades de hacerles frente al ejército de dragones (Incluyendo a Happy, Panther Lily y Charle que apenas lograron sobrevivir gracias a su habilidad para volar)

Debido a la situación actual la mayoría de los últimos magos de cada uno de los gremios que aún quedaban de pie apenas pudieran seguir en la pelea ya sus ataques no parecían hacerle tanto daño al ejército de dragones y lo que hizo empeorar más la situación era que hacía poco Acnologia había aparecido en plena batalla provocando algo de temor en todos los magos

El ver que la situación habían empeorado considerablemente con la aparición de Acnologia Natsu y los demás Dragón Slayer decidieron hacerle frente a Acnologia ya que de todos los magos presentes ellos eran los únicos que podían tener aunque fuera una muy pequeña posibilidad de acabar con Acnologia y a la vez con los planes de Rouge de convertirse en el próximo rey dragón

Justo ahora se podía observar como Natsu junto con el apoyo de otros dragones slayer como Wendy, Gazille, Laxus e inclusive Cobra y Sting (Que tras ver el gran daño causado por Rouge ambos decidieron ayudar a Natsu y a los demás para así detenerlo) hacían lo posible por mantenerse de pie mientras luchaban contra Acnologia aunque en la mirada de todos parecía haber cierta frustración ya que al ver que aquel gran dragón seguía casi como si nada los ponía de mal humor ya que a pesar de haber reunido la fuerza de 6 dragones slayer apenas habían sido capaces de hacerle leves rasguños a Acnologia que no parecía inmutarse ante nada

Mientras la pelea continuaba se podía observar como de los 6 dragones slayer los únicos en seguir apenas consientes a pesar de las severas heridas eran Natsu, Gazille y Sting que hacían lo posible por evadir los ataques de Acnologia lo cual no era nada fácil considerando la situación en la que estaban

El ver que los tres seguían apenas conscientes debido a su pelea contra Acnologia y el ver que no durarían por mucho tiempo Rouge (La versión futura) decidió aprovechar la situación a su favor por lo que en una distracción de los tres dragón slayer Rouge ataco utilizando su _Eiryū no Zangek_ (**Corte del Dragón de las Sombras**) generando varias sombras que hirieron a los tres dragones slayer

Tan pronto se dieron cuenta del ataque de parte de Rouge fue demasiado tarde; tan pronto recibieron el impacto del ataque Natsu y los demás fueron lanzados a diferentes sitios del campo de batalla causándoles así varios daños debido a la fuerza del ataque. Debido al daño causado por el impacto sumado a las heridas ya anteriormente hechas por su enfrentamiento contra Acnologia ninguno de los tres era capaz de moverse al punto de caer casi inconscientes

En cuanto Natsu a duras penas pudo enfocar su vista solo pudo mirar a Rouge con cierto odio e ira mientras que Rouge lo sujetaba del cuello de lo que alguna vez fue su chaleco **–** _**Maldito…**_ **–** Antes de poder decir algo más Rouge lo lanzo varios metros contra las rocas y escombros que había en el sitio causando que escupiera algo de sangre al punto de caer casi inconsciente por las heridas

El ver el mal estado en el que estaba Natsu y ver que ya no representaría una amenaza Rouge solo pudo sonreír de una manera un tanto arrogante al tiempo que se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia

– _Espero que con esto aprendas a no entrometerte en mis asuntos_

Tan pronto Rouge entro en su modo _Haku no Eiryū_ (**Modo Dragón de la Sombra Blanca**) lanzo un potente rugido de dragón de oscuridad y luz directo a Natsu que era incapaz de moverse

Al ver el inmenso ataque dirigirse hacia él y ver que no sería capaz de evitarlo Natsu solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el ataque de Rouge al tiempo que en su mente solo recordaba todos los buenos y malos tiempos que vivió al lado de sus amigos y su amado gremio al tiempo que se arrepentía de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar toda la destrucción en Magnolia causada por Rouge y Acnologia

Justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido para Natsu que solo esperaba su final y el ataque de Rouge estaba por impactar contra Natsu algo extraño ocurrió que sorprendió a Rouge:

**De un momento a otro de la nada ****una poderosa ráfaga de energía de color azul**** bloqueo el ataque de Rouge causando así una inmensa explosión al tiempo que una inmensa luz segaba a todos los presentes sin saber lo que eso provocaría**

Tan pronto la luz desapareció y de que todo pareció estar algo calmado Natsu al abrir los ojos se percató de que no estaba en Magnolia o en el sitio donde estaba por estacado por Rouge… De hecho ni estaba seguro de donde estaba ya el lugar en donde estaba no parecía ser Magnolia o un lugar que el conociera

– ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿En qué lugar estaré?

Por más que Natsu buscara algún indicio que le indicara donde estaba no podía encontrar nada en absoluto que le diese alguna pista por lo que al no encontrar nada decidió vagar había si había algo que lo ayudase

Después de buscar por un tiempo Natsu estaba realmente estresado por no encontrar nada al punto que querer romper y/o destruir lo que fuese para liberar su frustración pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo un rayo cayó frente a él causando una inmensa luz que segó a Natsu por unos momentos

En cuanto la luz creada por aquel rayo desapareció y Natsu recuperara poco a poco la visión se sorprendió con lo que vio. Frente a él se encontraba un dragón que ciertamente tenía un aspecto muy inusual:

**Se trataba de un gran dragón azulado con una gran barba al igual que un par de majestuosas alas, incluso tenía lo que parecía ser una especie de mascara al igual que por alguna razón tenía unas cadenas que recorrían todo su cuerpo**

Al ver aquel gran dragón de apariencia majestuosa Natsu se quedó algo sorprendido ya que aunque no lo pareciera podía sentir un inmenso poder emanar de aquel dragón que no parecía compararse al de ningún otro ser. Incluso por más loco que sonase Natsu casi podía jurar que aquel dragón azulado parecía ser incluso más fuerte que Acnologia

Tras salir de su asombro Natsu decidió preguntarle a aquel dragón donde estaba y que era el lugar pero justo cuando estaba por hablar aquel dragón con una voz que parecía tener sabiduría se adelanto

– **Sé que tienes muchas preguntas respecto al lugar donde estás aunque no te culpo. Lo único que puedo decirte por el momento es que estamos en un plano existencial/dimensional diferente a tu plano existencial/dimensional ya que yo mismo te traje a este sitio**

El escuchar que estaba en un plano existencial/dimensional totalmente diferente al suyo sorprendió bastante a Natsu ya que nunca espero que algo llegase a suceder. Una vez que Natsu se recuperó de la sorpresa empezó preguntarle al dragón un montón de cosas a lo que aquel dragón azul solo sonrió de una manera aparentemente nostálgica

– Por lo que veo eres casi igual a Igneel en ese aspecto… la verdad no me extraña ya que eres su "hijo", pero no te preocupes por eso; justo ahora Igneel ha ido a buscar algo que yo mismo le encargue por lo que no tardará en llegar

El oír que aquel dragón conocía a Igneel y que además sabía de su ubicación actual sorprendió bastante a Natsu pero antes de poder hablar al respecto aquel dragón lo interrumpió

– _**Humano… sé que deseas saber dónde está Igneel y como está pero temo que esté no es el momento ni el lugar para decírtelo ya que debo advertirte que dentro de muy poco está por desatarse un terrible peligro por lo que necesito de tu ayuda**_ **–** Al escuchar que un terrible peligro estaba por desatarse y que además necesitaba de su ayuda desconcertó un poco a Natsu **–** **¿A qué te refieres con eso?... ¿Qué clase de peligro está por desatarse?**

Así aquel dragón azulado le contó a Natsu que aquel terrible peligro se desato debido a que Rouge tras utilizar la puerta del eclipse para el paso de los dragones más la interacción de Acnologia y el poder los 7 dragones slayer (Incluido Rouge) se produjo una inestabilidad en el balance del poder mágico al punto en el que se activó una de las magias más fuertes y antiguas y a la vez una de las más peligrosas que solo los dragones conocían mejor que nadie: **La energía del dragón**

**La energía del dragón** es una magia tan poderosa y tan antigua **que aunque no lo parezca es la energía que mantiene la vitalidad de la tierra** pero si se llegase a desestabilizar o llegara a ser de manera incorrecta podría llegar a causar severos problemas y daños irreparables en la vida misma

El escuchar sobre la existencia de esa clase de magia Natsu quedo bastante sorprendido ya que a decir verdad nunca imagino que algo así con semejante fuerza pudiera existir

Justo en ese momento el dragón azulado recibió un mensaje de **–** * _Bien ya es hora *_ **–** tras canalizar un poco de su energía aquel dragón hizo aparecer una especie de brillo frente a él para posteriormente hacer aparecer lo que parecía ser un orbe verde con algunas tonalidades rojas que en cierto modo parecían ser llamas

Cuando aquel orbe verde con algunas tonalidades rojas apareció Natsu sintió un leve hormigueo en su brazo derecho a lo que el dragón le contesto que eso se debía al estar cerca del orbe ya que aunque no lo pareciera el orbe contenía una parte del poder de Igneel junto con la esencia de su hermano Ddraig ocasionando cierta resonancia con el poder de Dragón Slayer de fuego que poseía Natsu

Sin duda eso tomo por sorpresa a Natsu ya que nunca imagino que Igneel, el dragón que alguna vez lo crio tuviese un hermano y menos que parte del poder de ambos estuviese en ese orbe pero tan solo recordar a Igneel Natsu recordó lo ocurrido con su gremio y en Magnolia con respecto a la batalla contra Rouge y Acnologia por lo que le pidió al dragón que de ser posible lo regresara a Magnolia a lo que el dragón con cierto toque de tristeza decidió contestar

– _**Temo que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlos muchacho. Aunque regresaras ahora mismo con tu fuerza al máximo sería inútil ya que aunque de algún modo logres derrotar a ambos no tendrías la fuerza suficiente para detener la energía del dragón**_

– Pero tiene que haber una forma de ayudarlos. Me niego a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras ellos sufren.- Era claro que Natsu sufría bastante al sentirse como un inútil al poder ayudar a sus amigos

El ver como Natsu sufría al no poder hacer nada por sus seres queridos aquel dragón decidió ayudarlo ya que podía ver en Natsu una gran determinación **–** **Hay una manera en la que puedo ayudarte pero los resultados pueden que no te agraden del todo** **–** Al saber que había una solución para poder ayudar a sus seres queridos Natsu sin dudarlo decidió que lo mejor era arriesgarse. Al ver la gran determinación de Natsu a pesar de los riesgos que había aquel dragón decidió que lo correcto era ayudarlo pero aún temía por lo que pudiera suceder **– La solución para aquel problema es que utilizando parte de mi poder junto con este orbe te envié de vuelta al pasado para tratar de detener todo esto pero temo que existe un gran riesgo que debes estar dispuesto a correr si quieres salvar a tus seres queridos…** Al ver que Natsu asintió aquel dragón decidió continuar**… El riesgo que puedes correr al viajar al pasado usando mi poder es que tu línea de tiempo se altere al punto en el que ninguno de tus seres queridos te recuerde** **–** Tan pronto aquel dragón término de hablar Natsu quedo en silencio por un tiempo tratando de asimilar lo dicho por aquel dragón lo cual no sería nada fácil

Al ver que Natsu parecía estar algo pensativo con respecto al asunto aquel dragón sabía que debía dejar solo a Natsu por un tiempo ya que la decisión que estaba por tomar no sería nada fácil de decidir

– Viendo que esta decisión no es nada fácil para ti te dejare pensar por un tiempo… una vez que regrese espero escuchar tu decisión al respecto

Fue entonces que aquel gran dragón azulado desapareció dejando a Natsu solo con sus pensamientos con respecto al asunto y que era lo que debía hacer al respecto

Después de eso Natsu permaneció pensando en lo que debía hacer al respecto por un tiempo ya que según lo dicho por aquel dragón el tiempo en la dimensión en la que estaban transcurría de forma diferente al de Magnolia

Así tras pensar con mucho cuidado por un tiempo lo que debía hacer al respecto Natsu llego a una decisión de lo que debía hace al respecto; una decisión que podría cambiar su vida como nunca antes

Tan pronto tuvo en mente Natsu estando determinado se dirigió a donde posiblemente el dragón lo estaría esperando. Una vez que llego al sitio correcto Natsu pudo ver que el dragón lo estaba esperando

Al verlo frente a él el dragón sabía que Natsu al fin había tomado su decisión

– Por lo que veo ya decidiste lo que harás… Al ver… Y bien humano ¿Qué has decidido hacer?

– _He decidido… que me envíes de vuelta al pasado para así poder evitar que el desastre de Magnolia ocurra nuevamente_

– ¿Estás seguro de eso humano?... recuerda que si te envió nuevamente al pasado corres el riesgo de que ninguno de tus seres queridos te recuerde… ¿Estás seguro de querer correr ese riesgo?

– _A pesar de eso correré el riesgo ya que si no lo hago mis seres queridos sufrirán por la culpa de ese desgraciado… es por eso que no pienso retractarme en mi decisión_.- Por la forma en la que hablaba Natsu demostraba tener una gran determinación

Al ver la gran determinación que poseía Natsu para salvar a sus amigos y seres queridos aquel dragón sabía que Natsu estaría destinado para grandes cosas

– Bien como tú quieras, pero antes de enviarte al pasado hay alguien que necesita verte después de todo este tiempo

Antes de poder preguntar al respecto un pequeño resplandor azulado apareció al lado del dragón, tan pronto aquel resplandor desapareció de un momento a otro Natsu sintió que algo lo tacleo tumbándolo casi al instante. Tan pronto Natsu se levantó y vio lo que lo tacleo se alegró bastante al ver que era Happy que parecía estar bien y por lo visto Happy estaba llorando de felicidad aunque pudo notar que Happy poseía unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo

Fue entonces que aquel dragón le contó a Natsu que cuando lo trajo al plano dimensional donde estaban también había traído a Happy junto con él; solo que a diferencia de Natsu Happy parecía estar en un estado bastante crítico, posiblemente como resultado de la pelea contra Rouge por lo que aquel dragón paso un tiempo sanando las heridas de Happy hasta que estuviese fuera de peligro y pudiera recuperarse lo mejor posible

Al saber que aquel dragón salvo a Happy de una muerte segura Natsu le agradeció ya que no sabría qué haría si algo malo le llegase a pasar a Happy a lo que el dragón le dijo que no era nada

Tras agradecerle al dragón por lo que hizo y de poner a Happy al corriente con lo ocurrido con respecto a la decisión que Natsu tomo aquel dragón abrió lo que parecía ser un portal que llevaría a Natsu y a Happy al pasado

Antes de que ambos ingresaran al portal aquel dragón decidió hablarles sobre una cosa de gran importancia sobre lo que debían hacer una vez que llegasen al pasado **–** **Humano, exceed, es mejor que se preparen ya que una vez que lleguen al pasado puede que no todo sea tal como lo conocen. Es por eso que al llegar deben tener mucho cuidado con sus acciones en el pasado ya que si no tienen cuidado en algún momento pueden llegar a cambiar drásticamente el futuro y eso podría ser realmente peligroso** **–** Ante esa advertencia tanto Natsu como Happy sabían que debían tener cuidado con lo que hacían ya que por ningún motivo podían darse el lujo de cometer algún error que pudiera ser contraproducente para ellos

Sin tener nada más ambos entraron al portal para así poder corregir lo mejor posible su futuro pero antes de que Natsu desapareciera al lado de Happy por completo a través del portal Natsu decidió preguntarle al dragón cuál era su nombre ya que en el tiempo que estuvo en la dimensión nunca antes lo había mencionado, ante esto aquel dragón con cierta sonrisa le dijo que su nombre era **Azulongmon** y que posiblemente está no sería la última vez que se vieran

Una vez que Natsu al lado de Happy regreso al pasado pudo ver que se encontraba cerca de Magnolia, e incluso pudo notar que su apariencia física (Al igual que la de Happy) había cambiado drásticamente:

Ahora Natsu se más o menos igual a cuando era joven (Debido al viaje en el tiempo ahora Natsu tiene aproximadamente entre unos 9 u 11 años de edad), solo que ahora su chaleco negro poseía algunas partes rojas haciendo referencia a las llamas de un dragón al tiempo que llevaba lo que parecían ser unos shorts color azul marino. Incluso ahora junto su bufanda llevaba aquel orbe de color verde y rojo que le entrego Azulongmon, solo que ahora parecía ser una especie de collar casi único en su tipo (Parecido al collar del 1° Hokage que llevaba puesto Naruto)

En el caso de Happy:

**Justo ahora Happy era un poco más pequeño de lo que era antes de entrar al portal, aproximadamente del tamaño que tenía cuando apenas tenía uno o dos años de nacido**

Una vez que ambos se aseguraran de que todo parecía estar como antes y ver que no había nada malo Natsu al lado de Happy decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos en el gremio para poder asegurarse de que estuvieran bien pero tan pronto dio un paso recordó lo dicho anteriormente por Azulongmon

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad hacia que Natsu y Happy sintieran un leve dolor en el pecho ya que el solo hecho de ser ahora unos posibles desconocidos los que alguna vez fueron su familia realmente les dolía profundamente

* * *

**Flash Back END**

* * *

Después de aquel día Natsu y Happy con algo de cuidado en lo que hacían decidieron indagar en el gremio aunque fuera un poco al respecto. Tras haber investigado lo suficiente ambos pudieron notar con algo de dolor que sus amigos y seres queridos en el gremio aparentemente los habían "olvidado" tal y como se los dijo Azulongmon

Tras ver esto y pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería alejarse por el momento Natsu al lado de Happy decidió hacer lo posible por pasar desapercibido y así emprender un viaje de entrenamiento ya ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza lo que pudiera ocurrir al respecto si llegasen al gremio como si nada hubiese pasado

Así que mientras hacia lo posible por pasar desapercibido en Magnolia Natsu hacia lo posible por volverse más fuerte ya que cuando regreso al pasado Natsu pudo ver que junto al orbe que se convirtió en aquel collar había una especie de nota de parte de Azulongmon que detallaba lo que debía hacer al respecto ya que con ayuda de Igneel y los demás dragones Azulongmon se había enterado que en un futuro no muy lejano una terrible amenaza estaba por llegar y no era precisamente la amenaza de Rouge y su ejército de dragones (Al menos no en su totalidad) por lo que para evitar algún inconveniente futuro en la nota detallaba que durante su viaje de entrenamiento ambos debían de encontrar a 3 personas con habilidades casi únicas que les ayudarían bastante en su misión

El saber esta información y ver la situación en la que estaban tanto Natsu y Happy sabían que debían hacer lo posible por encontrar a aquellas personas que los ayudarían en su misión

Además la nota también le decía las ventajas y usos que podía darle aquel collar que contenía parte de la esencia de Igneel y Ddraig pero para poder utilizarla correctamente no sería nada fácil. Debido al poder que posee aquella piedra Natsu sabía que tendría que entrenar arduamente ya que en algún momento en el futuro necesitaría ese poder si quería proteger a sus seres queridos lo que se avecina (La pelea contra Rouge y sus dragones junto con la amenaza que detectaron Igneel y los demás dragones)

Al final tan pronto recordó parte de lo que ocurrió después de su llegada a Magnolia Natsu se levantó de donde estaba para posteriormente retirarse ya que debía de reunirse con una persona importante

Una vez que Natsu llego al lugar donde aquella persona lo esperaba se podía observar como en la sombra de un árbol cercano una chica aparentemente de su edad **(**N/A: En esta parte Natsu tiene alrededor de entre los 14 o 15 años de edad**)** lo estaba esperando junto con un gato azul (Happy) que estaba tranquilamente acurrucado entre las piernas de la chica tomando una pequeña siesta mientras murmuraba cosas sobre como comer pescados de diferentes formas

Al ver al dragón slayer peli-rosado llegar aquella chica se levantó de donde estaba cargando a Happy en sus brazos que seguía tranquilamente dormido

– Hasta que al fin llegaste ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando?

– **Lo siento Nagisa-chan, me tarde más de la cuenta**

– Más te vale que no vuelva a pasar porque de lo contrario te daré un duro castigo que no olvidaras

– **Sí, conociéndote no lo dudo**

Tan pronto dijo aquello sin previo aviso Natsu recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nagisa ocasionando que Natsu callera al suelo al tiempo que el pobre peli-rosado terminaba con un chipote humeante en la cabeza producto del golpe que recibió de parte de su amiga

– Espero que con esto aprendas baka

Tan pronto le dio ese golpe Nagisa se retiró del lugar junto con Happy que hacía poco se había despertado dejando a Natsu en el suelo quejándose del dolor, aunque honestamente Natsu no podía quejarse del todo ya que desde que conoce a Nagisa ella siempre ha sido así y aunque no lo parezca ese rasgo de Nagisa es algo que le fascina a Natsu ya que en cierto modo Nagisa le hace recordar aunque sea un poco la forma de ser de Erza

Puede que Nagisa pareciera ser una chica algo ruda, casi al punto de casi parecerse a Erza en términos de personalidad pero Natsu sabía que en el fondo Nagisa podía ser una chica tierna y cariñosa si se lo proponía; aunque lo curioso de Nagisa era que al igual que Natsu poseía el cabello rosado, aunque a diferencia del dragón slayer peli-rosado Nagisa tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros al tiempo que lo mantenía atado en una cola de caballo

Tras recuperarse del golpe que recibió Natsu hizo lo posible por alcanzar a Nagisa y a Happy y así evitar que lo dejaran atrás como la última vez

* * *

Espero que el comienzo de esta historia les haya gustado ya que hare lo mejor posible para que sea una buena historia de trama original y poco usual de Fairy Tail. Además con ayuda de mi buen amigo/camarada/nakama **kaiserofdarkness** y de los consejos que me dio anteriormente creo que pude corregir/mejorar algunos aspectos del fic para que fuese mejor

Con respecto a si Erza y los demás miembros en Fairy Tail "olvidaron" a Natsu y a Happy por lo ocurrido; más adelante verán lo que ocurrirá ya que cuando Natsu en algún punto se tope con ellos pienso tratar de hacer algo épico, o por lo menos algo realmente interesante. Además de más adelante en el fic verán que tipo de situaciones vivirán Natsu y Happy mientras cumplen su misión encargada por Azulongmon (Que por el momento no revelare más de lo necesario para no arruinar la sorpresas que tendrá el fic)

Sobre quién es Nagisa en realidad y qué tipo de relación tiene con Natsu y Happy: más adelante en el fic iré revelando información sobre ella **(Apariencia… habilidades… gustos… su pasado… etc.)** al igual de qué forma ella conoció a Natsu y a Happy y de cómo termino uniéndoseles como equipo

**PD:** Antes de olvidarlo… deben saber que esté será un fic del tipo harem pero de chicas poco usuales en los fics (Al menos hasta donde yo he leído por el momento) (Pero para evitar algunos cuantos inconvenientes futuros este será un harem no muy grande, tal vez sea de unas 10 o 13 chicas a lo mucho para evitar salirme tanto del trama del fic). Por el momento ya tengo definido algunas de las chicas que estarán en el harem por lo que si lo desean pueden darme alguna sugerencia de que chica debo incluir en el harem, siempre y cuando sea una chica que poco se vea en un harem (N/A: En caso de ser una chica normalmente vista en los harem de Fairy Tail cuando mucho solo aceptare agregar un mínimo d chicas)

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y cualquier duda o sugerencia en el fic no olviden en avisarme sin temor alguno


	2. Sucesos inesperados Aparecen 2 sujetos

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic: Dragón Slayer Carmesí por lo que espero que lo disfruten ya que tratare de hacer un buen fic

* * *

**Reviews**

**Guest:** Menos que notaste el asunto de Ddraig ya que aunque no lo parezca quería ver si alguien más como tú lo notaba. Además de más adelante verás cómo el viaje en el tiempo tendrá grandes consecuencias. Con respecto a cómo Lucy llegara a Fairy Tail, además de lo que ocurrirá con respecto al asunto de lo ocurrido en torre del cielo, Gajeel, etc. Ya verás lo que tengo planeado hacer por lo que espero poder hacer un buen trabajo. Con respecto a añadir a Cana al harem veré que puedo hacer

**Sanada el tengu****:** Supongo que en cierto modo tienes razón de que lo del viaje en el tiempo es nuevo en los fics de fairy tail por lo que espero que sigas el fic ya que más adelante verás cómo lo desarrollare

****miguel puente de jesus**:** Me alegra que te fascinara el fic. Respecto a que pongan en el harem un Natsu x Virgo y Natsu x Aries además de incluir una chica poco vista en harem como Natsu x Cana suena interesante por lo que veré que puedo hacer al respecto

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sucesos inesperados. Aparecen 2 sujetos misterioso**

Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 años y medio desde que Natsu al lado de Happy con la ayuda de Azulongmon habían logrado viajar al pasado para poder impedir aquel futuro desastroso causado por Rouge

Tras ser enviados nuevamente al pasado Azulongmon les dijo claramente que pasara lo que pasara ambos debían de ser capaces de poder encontrar a las 3 personas que poseían habilidades casi únicas ya que aunque no lo pareciera aquellas personas les serían de gran ayuda en su misión

Durante el tiempo en el que ambos viajaron por diferentes partes de Fiore pudiendo así tener la oportunidad de conocer varios lugares que nunca antes habían visto, además de poder así recolectar información necesaria para su misión. A decir el no pertenecer a un gremio les daba ciertas ventajas para buscar información de lo que necesitaban con un poco más de libertar aunque ciertamente había ocasiones en las que ambos extrañaban bastante a Erza y a los demás en el gremio

Al tiempo que Natsu viajaba con Happy por diferentes lados fue mejorando sus habilidades tanto de Dragón Slayer de fuego como parte del poder que le fue otorgado por Igneel y Ddraig a través de aquel orbe fue buscando información de las personas que debía encontrar según la información dejada por Azulongmon

A decir verdad la búsqueda de aquellas personas no era nada fácil ya que según la información que tenía al respecto era que aquellas personas poseían un poder tanto único como raro, incluso entre los magos por lo que encontrar información que le pudiese ser de utilidad no sería una tarea sencilla. Fue entonces que después de ciertos acontecimientos Natsu y Happy conocieron a Nagisa que posteriormente termino uniéndose a su equipo

Justo ahora se podía observar como en una especie de pradera Natsu al lado de Nagisa se encontraban entrenando intensamente sus habilidades mientras que Happy simplemente los observaba tranquilamente comiendo un pescado

– **Vamos Natsu, con esto no me vencerás tan fácilmente...** En ese momento Nagisa evito una patada de fuego de Natsu**… ¿Acaso esto es todo el poder que tienes?, Si es así te demostrare que soy mejor que tu** **–** Al escuchar esto Natsu solo se motivó aún más ya que no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente **–** Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz **–** Sin perder tiempo Natsu empezó a acumular magia para luego lanzar un poderoso rugido de fuego que quemaba todo a su paso

Al ver esto Nagisa solo pudo sonreír **–** * _Por lo visto se está motivando bastante… eso está bien por mí, pero eso no significa que le deje las cosas fáciles_ * **–** A que a decir verdad una de las cosas que Nagisa disfrutaba de los entrenamientos era que Natsu se motivara lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas interesantes

Justo cuando el rugido de fuego estaba por golpearla Nagisa de una manera bastante ágil pudo evadirlo haciéndose a un lado provocando que el ataque diera contra unas rocas que había cerca de donde estaban causando una fuerte explosión. Una vez que la explosión acabo y aprovechando que Natsu estaba recuperándose un poco del último ataque Nagisa con velocidad se acercó lo suficiente para poder atacar sin darle oportunidad a Natsu de defenderse

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar sin problemas Nagisa concentro magia en sus manos para realizar su siguiente técnica **– ****kōri no ****tsume/garra de hielo**** –** Al concentrar su magia de hielo Nagisa formo en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una garra hecha de hielo para posteriormente dar un poderoso golpe rodeado de hielo que parecía congelar lo que fuese a golpear

Al ver la cercanía del ataque y ver que no había tiempo de evitarlo Natsu apenas pudo rodear su antebrazo derecho de fuego formando así un fuerte escudo que al momento de chocar con el ataque de Nagisa se formó una especie de capa de vapor debido al impacto de ambas técnicas

Cuando el vapor del lugar se despejo se pudo ver como ambos magos estaban respirando algo agitados debido al esfuerzo del entrenamiento al tiempo que se miraban fijamente y mantenían su distancia

– Has mejorado mucho Nagisa-chan… ese último golpe de hielo sí que fue más fuerte de lo que era anteriormente

– **Lo mismo digo… tu velocidad de reacción con el fuego ha mejorado bastante**

Al ver que ambos parecían estar exhaustos y ver que no serían capaces de poder continuar por el momento ambos decidieron tomar un descanso de su entrenamiento para así recuperarse lo suficiente

Mientras ambos descansaban tranquilamente en el pasto al tiempo que sentían la suave y reconfortante brisa que había en el lugar ambos magos recordaron un poco el día en el que conocieron hace varios años por lo que no pudieron evitar sonreír aunque fuera un poco y sentir cierta nostalgia

A decir verdad desde el día en el que ambos se conocieron en aquella situación hacía un par de años atrás (Aproximadamente alrededor de entre uno años) los dos habían cambiado bastante y no era solamente hablando de sus habilidades como magos que a decir verdad han incrementado considerablemente hasta cierto punto gracias al intenso entrenamiento intensivo que Natsu y Nagisa suelen tener en sus momentos libres ya que su apariencia física había cambiado poco a poco con el paso de los años

* * *

**Nagisa:**

**Con aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad Nagisa era bastante linda ya que debido al buen físico que tenía era la envidia de muchas chicas de su edad (sus medidas eran B/W/H: 82/58/85). Además de que gracias al intenso entrenamiento físico que suele tener al lado Natsu, Nagisa lograba mantenerse en buena condición física**

**Su vestimenta actual, o al menos la casual que usaba cuando no estaba entrenando consistía en una blusa azul que era acompañado por una falda negra, además de que su cabello rosado de vez en cuando solía tenerlo suelto lo que ciertamente hacia lucir aún más su belleza**

* * *

**Natsu: **

**A causa del entrenamiento sus músculos se habían marcado un poco más que antes al tiempo que había adquirido buena resistencia física; inclusive ahora por más sorprendente que suene Natsu parecía ser un poco más alto que antes, tal vez como resultado de su entrenamiento y de haber comido balanceada de manera constante (**Por cortesía de Nagisa**)**

Con respecto a su vestimenta: **Además de poseer su chaleco negro con llamas bordadas a los costados al igual que su querida bufanda (Incluyendo el orbe con forma de pendiente que aún conservaba entre la bufanda), por alguna razón poseía vendas que cubrían sus brazos casi por completo. Incluso ahora el cabello de Natsu había crecido un poco, además de que con el tiempo las puntas de su cabello por alguna razón fueron adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza, tal vez esto de algún modo se debía al orbe**

* * *

Mientras que Happy era el único de los tres que seguía teniendo la misma apariencia que al principio

* * *

Tras mantenerse así tranquilos y relajados por unos minutos Nagisa con una mirada algo seria que ahora mismo tenía a Happy entre sus brazos decidió acercarse un poco a Natsu

– Oye Natsu, ¿Crees que los rumores sobre Hargeon sean ciertos?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta la expresión de Natsu se bastante sería ya que sabía a lo que Nagisa se refería. Según lo que los tres escucharon anteriormente de unas personas que se dedicaban al comercio de joyería habían escuchado que en las cercanías del Pueblo Hargeon había un pequeño grupo de lo que parecían ser magos mercenarios, posiblemente pertenecientes a uno de los gremios oscuros más peligrosos que existen y por lo visto ese grupo de magos estaban causando problemas

Tras haber descansado lo suficiente del entrenamiento previo Natsu con una mirada seria se levantó de donde estaba sentado **–** _**Bien es hora de irnos**_ **–** Al ver esa expresión de seriedad tanto Nagisa como Happy sabían bien qué tipo de intensiones tenía Natsu una vez que llegasen a Hargeon

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que cuando llegaran a Hargeon ocurriría algo inesperado

* * *

**En otra parte de Magnolia…**

Justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de cueva estaba reunidos lo que parecían ser un grupo de cinco magos en lo que parecía ser una especie de reunión para discutir algo de suma importancia. Debido a la poca luz que había en la cueva, más el hecho de que los cinco magos usaran lo que parecían ser unas túnicas que parecían cubrirles de pies a cabeza no se podía ver su verdadera identidad pero era notorio que emanaban un gran poder

– Díganme ¿Han encontrado pista alguna de ese tal Salamander?- Hablo con algo de seriedad el mago que poseía una túnica roja

– _Por el momento no pero ahora mismo he enviado a un puñado de magos mercenarios con la promesa de que si cumplían su misión con éxito "podrían unirse a nuestro gremio"_.- Esta vez hablo el mago que poseía una túnica café

– _**Pobres ingenuos… me gustaría ver sus caras cuando sepan que solo los estamos utilizando como meros peones para nuestros planes**_.- Fue entonces que hablo el mago de túnica verde

– _Más vale que esos estorbos hagan lo mejor posible por completar el trabajo… de lo contrario los eliminare como las meras basuras que son_.- En esta ocasión que poseía una túnica morada y por su tono de voz parecía ser algo cruel y despiadado con los demás

Mientras que los cuatro magos seguían planeando algunas cuantas cosas que debían hacer al respecto el mago de túnica azul que parecía ser algo serio se mantenía algo distante y callado a la conversación

* * *

**Regresando a Magnolia…**

Justo ahora se podía observar como Nagisa y Happy al lado de un muy mareado Natsu se dirigían a la ciudad de Hargeon en tren para ver si los rumores de aquellos magos eran verdad

Mientras viajaban hacia Hargeon Natsu, que a duras penas hacia lo posible por mantenerse de pie, o al menos estar sentado sin marearse del todo no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico, ya que el solo pensar en aquel lugar realmente le traía viejos y buenos recuerdos a Natsu, después de todo fue ahí donde conoció a Lucy

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía al respecto era que no eran los únicos que se dirigían a Hargeon ya que ahora mismo dos sujetos misteriosos iban en camino para solucionar un asunto que al parecer tenían pendiente

**Estación de Hargeon…**

Una vez que llegaron a la estación de Hargeon y tras bajar a la plataforma Natsu solo agradecía el ya no tener que viajar en el tren; al ver esta aptitud de Natsu con respecto a los viajes en vehículos hacia que Nagisa solo suspirara algo decepcionada

– La verdad no entiendo porque te sucede esto… ya deberías acostumbrarte de una buena vez

– _No es mi culpa… odio que esto me pase_

Así tras dejar de hacer una escena en la estación con respecto a los viajes (Por parte de Natsu) y de planear lo que harían al respecto los tres se separaron en dos equipos (1° equipo: Natsu y el 2° Nagisa y Happy) ya que de esta forma cubrirían más rápido la ciudad mientras buscaban información; además de que así tendrían más oportunidad de encontrar lo que buscaban

* * *

**En otra parte de Hargeon…**

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como en un parque que había por alguna razón un montón de chicas estaban reunidas causando un poco de alboroto en el lugar. El motivo de dicho alboroto parecía ser que un sujeto supuestamente afirmaba ser "El verdadero Salamander" (N/A: Creo que es obvio quien es) había llegado a la ciudad de Hargeon para buscar algo de diversión

Mientras el impostor seguía alardeando sobre que era el verdadero Salamander ante las chicas un sujeto misterioso al lado de su compañero lo estaba observando desde un sitio cercano del lugar y por lo visto estaba analizando la situación

– ¿Crees que ese torpe sea ese tal Salamander?

– _No lo creo, solo alguien tan patético como esa basura actuaria de ese modo_

Después de ver la pésima actitud de Bora y recordar a lo que habían venido hacer desde el principio el par de magos decidieron lo que debían hacer al respecto

Justo cuando Bora se iba a retirar del lugar para lo que tenía planeado hacer después con las chicas que había logrado hipnotizar con su magia de encanto una especie de mago encapuchado (El mismo que estaba anteriormente analizando la situación) apareció frente a él impidiéndole el paso

Al ver que aquel extraño sujeto parecía bloquearle el paso sin intención de moverse y ver que ignoraba todo lo que le decía Bora se molestó bastante pero en cuanto iba a reprocharle al respecto fue en ese momento que aquel extraño sujeto decidió hablar

– ¿Así que tú eres al que llaman Salamander?...** Por su voz parecía que se trataba de alguien joven**… Debo decir que no me convences del todo ya que no pareces ser alguien de gran poder que valga la pena enfrentar

Al ver que aquel sujeto no parecía creerle y que además en cierto modo pareciera burlarse de él Bora decidió dejarle en claro que él era "el verdadero Salamander" y que debería de mostrarle respecto debido a la grandeza que según él tenía

– **Claro que si soy el auténtico Salamander… acaso no vez lo grande y poderoso que soy… si lo deseo yo podría vencerte sin el menor esfuerzo así que si sabes lo que te…** Antes de que Bora pudiera seguir hablando tonterías al respecto aquel mago misterioso extendió poco a poco su mano izquierda en dirección hacia Bora **–** **Urusai (Cállate)… basura** **–** Tan pronto aquel mago extendió completamente la mano frente a él creo un círculo mágico que brillo intensamente de un todo morado rojizo

En otra parte se podría observar como Nagisa al lado de Happy descansaban en un banco que había en el lugar donde estaban y a juzgar por su expresión era notorio que su búsqueda no les fue muy bien como querían

– Rayos, hemos buscado por casi dos horas y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista que nos lleve a la ubicación de aquel grupo de magos

– **Creo que lo mejor será regresar con Natsu, a lo mejor el ya habrá encontrado alguna pista al respecto**

Justo cuando parecía que no había nada de información al respecto sobre aquellos magos y al ver que no había más opción Nagisa y Happy decidieron irse y tratar de reencontrarse con Natsu; fue entonces que cerca de donde estaban se había escuchado una fuerte explosión por lo que rápidamente Nagisa al lado de Happy fue a investigar lo que ocurría

Al mismo tiempo Natsu que ahora mismo se encontraba buscando información en lo que parecía ser bares de mala muerte que había por la zona había alcanzado a sentir la explosión por lo que fue a investigar lo que ocurría, aunque por alguna razón Natsu tenía una especie de dolor en el pecho, era como si tuviera una especie de presentimiento

– * ¿Por qué tendré este mal presentimiento?... maldición ¿que estará pasando?… lo mejor será que me apresure *

La verdad no sabía porque se sentía de esa forma, era como si tratase de su instinto le dijese que debía de apresurarse por lo que sin perder tiempo Natsu acelero el paso

* * *

**Regresando a lo ocurrido en el parque…**

Justo ahora se podía observar como aquel ataque del mago que impacto con un ataque de fuego de parte de Bora que a duras penas reacción a tiempo término destruyendo considerablemente gran parte del parque causando bastante destrucción al tiempo que sorprendentemente aquel mago no recibió daño alguno mientras que Bora término con varias heridas al igual que algunas de las chicas trágicamente se vieron involucradas en el fuego cruzado

Al recuperarse aunque fuera un poco del daño causado por aquel ataque y ver el estado en el que quedaron las chicas Bora se molestó bastante ya que debido a esta situación inesperada los planes que tenía con las chicas terminaron arruinándose por completo

– Maldito, ya verás de lo que soy capaz

A pesar de su estado físico y haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba Bora nuevamente lanzo un ataque de fuego hacia el desconocido que simplemente haciendo uso de solo una fracción de su poder pudo detener el ataque de Bora sin el menor esfuerzo ya que considerando el bajo nivel de poder que Bora mostraba tener aquel mago no necesitaba mucho poder para detenerlo, así posteriormente tras bloquear aquel ataque con facilidad aquel sujeto utilizando un sello mágico lanzo una poderosa llamarada hacia a Bora que en su estado actual no pudo evitar recibirlo de lleno y termino recibiendo mucho daño

Después de finalizar el ataque y que Bora quien apenas estaba consciente termino recibiendo a causa de la llamarada, algunas cuantas quemaduras de casi 2° grado en algunas partes de su cuerpo imposibilitando en gran medida sus movimientos. Al ver que Bora estaba agonizando aquel mago de una manera algo brusca sujeto a Bora del cuello su camisa, o al menos lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su camisa al tiempo que parecía mirarlo de manera bastante seria

– Eres patético… alguien como tú que solo finge ser alguien más para ganar fama y usa ese tipo de magia ridícula y débil merece morir

Al ver que aquel sujeto parecía querer matarlo hizo que Bora se pusiera muy nervioso ya que aunque lo quisiera no sería capaz de defenderse de aquel sujeto

– Por favor… no me mates… haré lo que quieras.- Por su tono de voz era obvio que Bora estaba realmente nervioso de lo que pudiera pasarle

– Normalmente te mataría por hacerme perder el tiempo de este modo, pero una basura como tú no merece morir… al menos por mis manos

Utilizando los dedos de su mano derecha que ahora mismo estaban rodeados de fuego de tonalidad azulada aquel mago dejo una especie de marca en el torso de Bora que a duras penas no recibió parte de la quemadura anterior (gracias a que Bora logro protegerse aunque fuera un poco) provocándole así un inmenso dolor para posteriormente recibir un golpe con el puño cerrado justo en medio del estómago que lo dejo inconsciente y posiblemente algún daño interno

Después de dejar inconsciente a Bora de un solo golpe y ver que por error causo más daño del deseado aquel mago procedió a retirarse del lugar ya que no quería que el ejército del reino le causara problemas, al menos no por el momento. Además de aunque no lo pareciera debía de reunirse con su compañero ya que a estas alturas ya debió de encontrar algo de información pero al escuchar una especie de explosión donde estaba lo que alguna vez **Proper Grocer** solo suspiro un poco

– Es hora de irme… solo espero que ese torpe no se deje llevar por la adrenalina del momento

Cerca de ahí, justo cerca de **Proper Grocer** (la única tienda de magia en la ciudad de Hargeon) se podía ver como una hermosa adolescente rubia de ojos de tonalidad marrón con un busto grande de alrededor de entre 17 y 18 años de edad estaba siendo atacada por lo que parecía ser un chico de ojos purpúreos y pelo de cabello rubio que está enrollado en un punto con un frente oscuro de púas verdes de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad

Debido al ataque de parte de aquel extraño y misterioso chico que Lucy difícilmente pudo evadir recibiendo algunos cuantos daños en el proceso parte de los edificios cercanos terminaron siendo destruidos

El cómo Lucy termino en una situación así donde su vida parecía estar en peligro fue simple…

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

Hacia tan solo unos momentos, tras haber obtenido la llave de plata del El Canis Minor Lucy había salido de **Proper Grocer** con la intensión de ir la parque de Hargeon ya que había escuchado rumores de que Salamander había llegado por lo que tenía ganas de saber cómo era

Justo cuando Lucy estaba por retirarse del lugar pudo escuchar una voz a sus espaldas **–** **Así que… ¿Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia?** **–** Al darse vuelta Lucy pudo ver que frente a ella había un chico de aspecto algo singular. Una vez que Lucy afirmo su identidad y le preguntara cuál era su nombre aquel chico solo pudo sonreír

– Mi nombre es Kaito… y me temo que seré lo último que verás en tu patética vida

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería exactamente con eso Lucy pudo notar que ese chico utilizando el dedo índice de su mano empezó a concentrar magia

– Desaparece

* * *

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Una vez que Lucy a duras penas logro evadir aquel ataque que le causo algunas cuantas heridas en el brazo izquierdo

Al ver la condición de cansancio y sobre-esfuerzo de parte de Lucy aquel chico decidió acercarse a paso lento provocando que ella retrocediera poco a poco

– **Es mejor que te rindas mujer y me entregues las llaves doradas del zodiaco que posees, ya que de lo contrario te mataré para así poder quitártelas**

Al ver que aquel chico de nombre Kaito no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo, más el hecho de estar acorralada Lucy se vio forzada a utilizar sus llaves doradas del zodiaco para poder pelear ya que si no lo hacía sin duda terminaría siendo asesinada

– Ábrete puerta del toro: Taurus

De un momento a otro Taurus apareció blandiendo su hacha dispuesto a pelear al tiempo que se colocaba frente a Lucy; al tiempo que aquel chico al ver que Taurus apareció por alguna razón pareció sonreír

– ¡Oh mi querida Lucy! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

– _Taurus necesito que me ayudes a vencer a ese chico_

Tras observar a aquel chico y notar algunas de las heridas que tenía Lucy debido a lo ocurriro anteriormente Taurus no lo pensó dos veces

– _¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a dañar el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy?_

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Lucy al tiempo que le decía algunas cosas pervertidas Taurus utilizando su hacha trato de arremeter contra aquel mago que osaba dañar el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy aunque lo más raro era que aquel mago ver el ataque de Taurus ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo al tiempo que una especie de sonrisa algo siniestra apareció en su rostro

– * Esto será algo interesante *

Tan pronto el ataque de Taurus estaba por acertar aquel chico ese chico simplemente se hizo a un lado haciendo que Taurus perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Una vez que Taurus recupero el equilibrio prosiguió con sus ataques pero por más que intentara golpear a aquel chico él seguía evadiendo como si nada los ataques

Al final, y tras haberse aburrido lo suficiente de un solo movimiento aquel chico logro hacerse a un lado provocando que Taurus fallara nuevamente su ataque provocando que su hacha terminara incrustada en el suelo. Al ver que su ataque fallo y que tuviera algunas dificultades para poder sacar su hacha del suelo debido al golpe que dio, además de ver que aquel chico parecía burlarse Taurus se enfureció bastante pero antes de hacer algo aquel chico levanto el dedo índice de su mano derecha y estiro un poco su brazo al tiempo que un pequeño destello amarillo apareció en la punta del dedo

– Patético espíritu estelar

De un momento a otro aquel destello termino disparándose como un potente y casi devastador rayo atravesando el hombro derecho de Taurus (Parecido al ataque de Freezer que termino matando a Vegeta en Namekusei) provocando que el espíritu estelar saliera gravemente herido emitiendo un fuerte grito de dolor al tiempo que aquel chico reía a lo bajo mientras que Lucy veía con algo de horror lo ocurrido con Taurus

Debido a la herida y daño causado por aquel ataque se vio que Taurus poco a poco desaparecía por lo que Taurus se vio forzado regresar al mundo espiritual para tratar de sanar aquella herida

Al tiempo que ocurría esto Nagisa al lado de Happy al igual que Natsu hacían lo posible por llegar al sitio de la explosión

– Oye Nagisa, ¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo?

– **No lo sé Happy, pero sea lo que sea espero que no sea nada malo**

Al igual que Nagisa, Natsu estaba bastante preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir ya que al tener un mal presentimiento al respecto decidió aumentar la velocidad

Mientras Lucy hacia lo posible por defenderse parecía que todo era inútil, ya que por más que intentara invocar algún espíritu estelar para que la ayudase el resultado era casi el mismo que con Taurus y lo peor era que poco a poco iba quedándose sin magia mientras que aquel chico no parecía ni inmutarse

Tan pronto los espíritus estelares (Al menos los pocos que podía invocar en su condición actual) fueron cayendo al tiempo que regresaban al mundo espiritual al igual que Taurus a causa de los ataques aquel chico miro a Lucy que parecía estar aterrada **–** _Ahora sigues tú_**… Poco a poco aquel chico fue acercándose al tiempo que empezaba a acumular algo de magia…** _solo espero que hagas esto más interesante de lo que hizo ese patético espíritu estelar_ **–** En cuanto Lucy vio que aquel chico estaba listo para matarla sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo Lucy solo pudo caer de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro ya que sin poder defenderse ni de evitarlo sabía que iba a morir aquí

El solo pensar en eso realmente la deprimía bastante ya que además de no poder volver a sus seres queridos nuevamente significaba que nunca sería capaz de cumplir su sueño de unirse a Fairy Tail

Justo cuando aquel chico estaba por matar a Lucy una inesperada ventisca poderosa apareció de la nada y término golpeándolo con bastante fuerza por lo que termino mandándolo a volar hacía unos edificios un tanto destruidos que había cerca del lugar sorprendiendo bastante a Lucy por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Una vez que la repentina e inesperada ventisca en el sitio término y ver que no había peligro aparente justo frente a Lucy apareció una chica peli-rosada de camisa azul celeste aparentemente de su edad al lado de un gato azul alado

Tras ver que no había más peligro y de que todo parecía ser seguro en el lugar aquella chica se acercó a Lucy y pudo notar que tenía unas cuantas heridas que parecían ser algo graves producidas por aquel chico por lo que hizo lo posible por sanarla como pudiera

– _No te muevas, esto puede doler un poco_.- Nagisa utilizo su magia de hielo para tratar algunas cuantas heridas de Lucy

Nagisa al aplicar un poco su magia de hielo en las heridas de Lucy y usar algo de la magia curativa que sabía desde hacía poco tiempo provocando que Lucy sintiera un poco de dolor pero poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus heridas fueron sanando aunque fuese un poco

Después de que Nagisa usara lo poco que sabía de magia curativa a través de su magia de hielo y pudiera sanar las heridas de Lucy lo suficiente como para que pudiese moverse lo suficiente extendiendo su mano la ayudo a ponerse de pie

– _**¿Estás bien?**_

– H…Hai… ya estoy un poco mejor que antes, gracias.- Contesto Lucy un tanto tímida

– Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo para salvarte, de lo contrario ahora mismo estarías muerta.- En ese momento Happy se colocó al lado de Lucy

Cuando Lucy se levantó y de que se sintiera un poco mejor gracias a la ayuda de Nagisa con algo de timidez y curiosidad le pregunto cuál era su nombre provocando que Nagisa se pusiera algo nerviosa al respecto. Al principio Nagisa no estaba segura de si debía de responder pero al ver que Lucy parecía ser confiable le contesto

– Mi nombre es Nagisa… Nagisa Kiryuu

– _Mucho gusto Nagisa-chan… mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia_

Después de presentarse de manera adecuada y de que Nagisa mirar los alrededores por alguna razón su expresión se tornó algo seria ya que tuvo un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal

– _**Lo mejor será retirarnos, este lugar no parece ser seguro**_

Justo cuando Nagisa y los demás estaban por retirarse a un sitio más seguro de donde estaban y así poder estar más seguros un pequeño rayo de energía paso al lado de ellos provocando una leve herida en la mejilla de Nagisa al tiempo que entre la nube de polvo junto con los escombros de aquel edificio a sus espaldas escuchaban una voz familia

– No irán a ningún lado

En cuanto los tres se dieron la vuelta con algo de sorpresa y a la vez con un poco de miedo pudieron ver que aquel chico estaba nuevamente de pie solamente cubierto con una capa de nieve del ataque anterior de Nagisa como si nada hubiese pasado

Una vez que el chico retiro la nieve que tenía sobre él junto con el polvo que había sobre su ropa miro de manera bastante seria a Nagisa y a los demás que seguían sin creer que aquel chico no resultara herido

– **Chica peli-rosada… Debo decir que ese ataque de tu parte no estuvo nada mal** **–** El ver qué que sería más difícil de acabar ese chico Nagisa decidió utilizar una de sus más fuertes técnicas **–** Recibe esto: Arctic Blast/Ráfaga Ártica **–** Concentrando su energía entre sus manos Nagisa para posteriormente lanzar una fuerte ráfaga helada con forma de rayo hacia Kaito

Al ver que su técnica estaba por colisionar Nagisa estaba segura de que este ataque si resultaría pero en cuanto aquel chico vio el ataque de hielo ni se esforzó al momento de bloquearlo con su mano desprotegida al tiempo que Nagisa se sorprendía bastante

– Imposible… esto no puede ser **–** Nagisa no daba crédito **–** **Chiquilla tonta, con esta clase de poder te faltan al menos 100 años para poder hacerme daño ****–** Sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado Kaito pudo desviar el ataque

Una vez que Kaito desvió el ataque decidió que ya era hora de acabar con su enemigo ya que al igual que su compañero no deseaba problemas con el ejército del reino pero con toda esta destrucción que causo eso seguramente sería inevitable

– Viendo que me están causando bastantes problemas he decidido acabar esto de una vez por todas

– _**¿Y cómo piensas vencer a 2 magas juntas y un gato?, por lo que veo estás en desventaja numérica**_.- A decir verdad Nagisa tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta no le gustaría ya que a pesar de superar a Kaito sabía que algo estaba por suceder

– Es muy fácil, lo haré así

Fue entonces que Kaito utilizando su magia empezó a concentrando una gran cantidad de rayos acumulándolos en su mano izquierda al tiempo que en su mano derecha era cubierta por varios rayos ejerciendo de este modo un gran poder mientras juntaba ambas manos

Al ver el poder que poseía aquel ataque en combinación de Kaito hizo que Nagisa al lado de Lucy y Happy se impresionaran bastante y aunque no lo parecía los tres se sentían algo intimidados ya que jamás esperaron ver semejante poder frente a ellos por lo que al tratar trataron de huir ya que a causa del miedo que sentían al ver semejante poder sus piernas no parecían querer reaccionar

– **Reciban esto: ****Denki shokku/descarga eléctrica**** y ****Rayo Tesla**

Tan pronto Kaito lanzo aquel ataque eléctrico con sucesivos rayos rosas en combinación de rayos amarillos creando así un poderoso rayo. Al ver esto Nagisa y los demás trataron de moverse pero a causa del miedo no pudieron moverse a causa del miedo

Al ver que su ataque daría en el blanco Kaito solo pudo sonreír

– *Este es su fin*

Justo antes de que el ataque tan siquiera llegase a golpear a Nagisa o a los demás una especie de pilar o remolino de un fuego intenso apareció en medio del campo de batalla logrando así anular en parte el ataque. Una vez que le pilar de fuego desapareció poco a poco todos pudieron que entre las llamas había la silueta de alguien dentro del fuego al tiempo que escuchaban una voz

– Por ningún motivo dejare que les hagas daño

Tan pronto el fuego se disipara por completo tanto Nagisa y Happy con algo de alegría vieron que Natsu al fin había llegado al campo de batalla por lo que cada uno de los dos expreso como se sentían

– Natsu me alegra que vinieras. Por un momento pensé que moriría

– _Baka sabes por lo que hemos pasado, más te vale tener una buena explicación_

Al ver que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido Nagisa y los demás estaban bien, o al menos aún con vida alegro a Natsu

– Lamento llegar tarde… Happy… Nagisa-chan

Mientras que Natsu se aseguraba de que sus amigos estuviesen bien por alguna razón Lucy no podía dejar de verlo ya que por más que lo intentara ignorar había algo en Natsu que llamaba bastante la atención de Lucy. El solo pensar en eso y ver lo cerca que estaba Natsu de ella provoco que una especie de sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas

Por otro lado…

Al ver que Natsu había sido capaz de llegar aparentemente de la nada en aquel tornado de fuego y que además pudiera bloquear su ataque como si nada hizo que Kaito

Así que tras analizar un poco la situación y ver las posibles habilidades de Natsu como mago Kaito se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante que aunque no lo pareciera hizo que se emocionara un poco

– * Así que tú eres al que llaman Salamander… creo que las cosas se han puesto más interesantes de lo que pensé *

Tras confirmar que Natsu era la persona a la que buscaban Kaito sabía que cuando su compañero llegase las cosas podrían intensificarse bastante, y la verdad no se equivocaba del todo ya que cerca de donde estaban aquel encapuchado estaba observando y analizando la situación en la que Kaito torpemente se había metido por error

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver las cosas se han puesto interesantes, especialmente por el posible enfrentamiento entre Natsu y Kaito. Sobre quienes eran esos 5 encapuchados en aquella cueva y que clase de planes tienen (Junto con su gremio) más adelante verán lo que sucederá con ellos

Además de las cosas en Hargeon se han puesto algo intensas con la llegada de aquellos dos misteriosos magos que causaron bastante daños en la ciudad de Hargeon. Además de se pudo ver (Durante el entrenamiento y parte del combate contra Kaito) algunas de las posibles habilidades que poseía Nagisa (Magia de Hielo). También espero que la descripción de la apariencia física de Natsu y Nagisa al igual que algunas de sus habilidades les haya gustado

Sobre quien es en realidad Kaito (Y su compañero) y la razón del porque Kaito podía dañar fácilmente a los espíritus estelares, más adelante su identidad ya que tengo algo especial planeado con respecto a sus habilidades aunque creo que algunos pueden darse una idea al respecto

Con respecto a Lucy: Pues como me agrada bastante Lucy pensaba que sería bueno que formara parte del Harem de Natsu pero en eso aún estoy pensando por lo que espero que me digan si quieren que la añada o no al harem. También tomare en cuenta cualquier otra sugerencia para el harem

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	3. Batalla en Hargeon

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Miguel puente de Jesús:** No hay de que compañero ya que ciertamente tus opiniones/reviews en cierto me ayudan/motivan en el fic. Con respecto a añadir a Juvia, Kagura, y Ultear al harem ya veré que es lo que podré hacer al respecto con esas sugerencias, además sobre que el asunto de que Lucy esté en el harem para poder estar cerca Aries y Virgo me parece interesante ya que creo que así podría generar cierto tipo de escenas/malentendidos interesantes con Natsu por lo que veré que puedo hacer con eso

**Guest:** Sé de lo que hablas ya que a mí también me el anime de High School DXD (Especialmente por el asunto de las chicas que aparecen en el anime como Rias Gremory) (Aunque todavía no leo la Novela Ligera) ya que La forma en que se usa en el anime las religiones, mitologías y demás ciertamente es asombrosa. Sobre tu sugerencia de poner a Lucy (Que al igual que tú me encanta la idea de agregarla) en el harem (Al igual que a Cana) por lo que de ser posible voy a ver cómo puedo añadirlas al harem. Y sobre tus preguntas de: ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos? Y ¿Que pasara ahora?: Más adelante sabrás quienes son en realidad y que tipo de planes tienen por lo que tendrás que tener algo de paciencia

**Guest 1:** Me alegra que gustara el capítulo, también me alegra que pienses que mis historias son geniales ya que hago lo que puedo para que así sea. Además de que me alegra que emocionaras con nombre de Ddraig ya que ciertamente trataba de hacer algo original en el fic. Con respecto de en un futuro hacer un crossover entre fairy tail y high school dxd ya veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto; de hecho ya verás lo que tengo planeado hacer con ese asunto del crossover de Fairy Tail y High School DXD en este fic por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo al momento de hacer eso

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido por el momento para que puedan continuar con la lectura del capítulo

* * *

**PD:** Deben saber que ya tengo definidas cuales serán las sagas (Del Anime) que voy a utilizar en el fic. Además de que con gusto aceptare cualquier tipo de sugerencia que quieran aportar para el fic (Incluyendo para el asunto del harem) para así tratar de hacer mí mejor esfuerzo por realizar un excelente fic

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Batalla en Hargeon… algunas cosas inesperadas son reveladas**

La situación en Hargeon parecía ser algo tensa en lo que alguna vez fue Proper Grocer. Justo ahora se podía ver que tanto Natsu como Kaito se miraban fijamente mientras estaban al pendiente de los movimientos del otro; en cierto modo era como si estuvieran analizando la fuerza de su oponente

Tras analizar un poco la situación en la que estaban Natsu sin voltear a ver a Happy y a las chicas decidió hablar **—** **Nagisa… Happy… quiero que ustedes tres se alejen lo más rápido posible que puedan de esté sitio, yo me encargare de este sujeto…** Al oír eso los tres se habían sorprendido por lo que había dicho Natsu ya que por lo que habían visto sabían que Kaito era alguien realmente fuerte como para que Natsu lo enfrentara solo pero antes de que Nagisa comenzara a protestar al respecto Natsu volvió a hablar**… Sé que suena una locura pero tengo el presentimiento de que este tipo está buscando algo de mí** **—** Ante esa posibilidad Kaito solo pudo afirmar que Natsu estaba en lo correcto

Al principio ni Nagisa ni Happy deseaban dejar a Natsu solo para que peleara contra Kaito pero al ver que Natsu no cambiaría de parecer no tuvieron más opción que tener la confianza de que saldría bien

— _Natsu más te vale ganar este combate ya que de lo contrario te las verás conmigo_

— No te preocupes Nagisa-chan; pase lo que pase regresare con bien

— Buena suerte Natsu

Justo cuando Nagisa y los demás estaban por retirarse del lugar Kaito nuevamente lanzo su ataque de rayos pero Natsu logro actuar a tiempo interponiéndose en medio al tiempo que lanzaba una llamara bloqueando el ataque, aunque ciertamente Natsu no pudo evitar recibir aunque fuese una leve parte del daño de aquella colisión causando así que se viera algo de polvo en el lugar

Una vez que el polvo desapareció y de que ya nada bloqueara la vista del sitio Natsu con una mirada seria poco a poco se iba acercando a Kaito al tiempo que empezaba a cubrir sus manos con un fuego intenso

— Tu pelea es conmigo

Al ver la determinación de Natsu por proteger a sus amigos solo hizo que Kaito sonriera ya que Natsu estando así haría las cosas se pusieran interesantes al momento de enfrentarse por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto para que no hubiera interferencias necesarias

— Viendo que estás listo para pelear, no te parecería si continuamos nuestro enfrentamiento lejos de aquí

Al ver que Kaito quería continuar la batalla en otra parte Natsu no tuvo objeción ya que si seguía así terminaría destruyendo lo que quedaba de esa zona de Hargeon y lo último que quería era destruir esa zona, especialmente porque así no habría gente inocente involucrada en el proceso

Tan pronto ambos se alejaron para continuar la batalla en otro sitio Nagisa y Happy no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarle a Natsu ya que por lo que habían visto sabían que Kaito no era un oponente normal

* * *

**En otra parte…**

Justo ahora, en lo que parecía ser la sala de reuniones se podía ver como los miembros del consejo mágico estaban algo tensos ya que recientemente habían recibido reportes de quejas sobre la destrucción en Hargeon a causa de una posible pelea entre magos

Normalmente los miembros del consejo mágico no se molestarían en revisar ellos mismos ese tipo de cosas pero tan pronto escucharon que los responsables podrían ser el dúo de magos errantes conocidos como el equipo de los **Dark Hunters** o como otros los llamaban **slayers sent of the darkness** rápidamente se preocuparon bastante ya que según lo que sabían al respecto sobre ellos era que esos magos eran extremadamente peligrosos ya que además de que su fuerza fácilmente rivalizaría con la de uno de los 10 magos santos (O al menos eso escucharon debido a los informes que recibieron anteriormente) ambos poseían una magia del tipo Slayer bastante peculiar que nunca antes se había visto y el saber que aparecieron en la ciudad de Hargeon no se quedarían de brazos cruzados

Tan pronto supieron del posible paradero de esos dos magos los miembros del consejo mágico rápidamente decidieron enviar a una de sus mejores tropas respaldados claramente con al menos uno de sus magos santos ya que de ser necesario necesitarían de todo el poder posible para tratar de detenerlos

* * *

**Regresando a Hargeon…**

Justo ahora se podría ver como en lo que parecía ser la zona/costa pesquera de Hargeon (Más o menos cerca de donde Natsu peleo contra Bora en el 1° capítulo del anime) Natsu y Kaito se encontraban luchando y ciertamente las cosas estaban bastante intensas ya que ninguno de los parecía querer retroceder durante el enfrentamiento causando así bastantes destrozos en el lugar

Al tiempo que la pelea continuaba los estruendos causados por su pelea se podían ver desde lejos lo cual preocupaba bastante a varias de las personas que vivían ahí ya que temían que la situación de la pelea pudiera salirse de control

Mientras que la pelea entre Natsu y Kaito continuaba en las costas pesqueras cercanas de Hargeon Natsu podía ver claramente que al igual que él su oponente se estaba conteniendo hasta cierto punto aunque por alguna extraña razón podía sentir que algo en la magia de Kaito extrañamente le era algo familiar pero no sabía que era exactamente

Justo cuando Kaito evadió uno de los golpes de fuego de Natsu que por poco lo hieren retrocedió un par de metros hacia atrás para posteriormente preparar y poder lanzar su siguiente golpe

— _**Es hora de demostrarte lo que es una técnica de verdad:**_ **Denki shokku**.- Concentrando parte de su magia en sus manos Kaito rápidamente lanzo un poderoso ataque de rayos

Al ver que esa poderosa descarga de rayos dirigirse hacia él, Natsu rápidamente reacciono por lo que decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas para confrontar el ataque del enemigo así que tras alejarse un par de metros concentrando rápidamente su magia para luego…

— **Karyu No Houkou**

Una vez lanzado el ataque Natsu no solo había lanzado un potente rugido de fuego que no solo era mucho más poderoso que antes gracias a los resultados de su entrenamiento, sino que esta vez había logrado mejorarlo hasta el punto en el que podía aumentar hasta cierto punto la temperatura de las llamas del rugido

Al momento de que ambas técnicas colisionaran entre si se había producido una fuerte explosión de fuego y rayos que además de causar un leve temblor pudo ser vista desde lejos

A lo lejos, justo cerca de lo que fue alguna vez el parque de Hargeon tanto Nagisa como Happy y Lucy habían visto la explosión causada por ambas técnicas. Una vez que la explosión de fuego y rayos terminara tanto Happy como Nagisa tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pudiera ocurrir

— Oye Nagisa… ¿Crees que Natsu esté bien?

— _Honestamente no estoy segura Happy ya que considerando el poder que posee ese sujeto es muy probable que Natsu tenga dificultades para vencerlo _

El solo pensar que algo realmente malo pudiera llegar a pasarle a Natsu durante ese enfrentamiento era algo que ponía muy nerviosos y preocupados a Nagisa y a Happy

— Solo espero que Natsu no resulte malherido de manera grave en esta batalla ya que si algo malo llegase a sucederle no sé qué haría

Al ver que Happy estaba algo triste por lo que le pudiera pasar a Natsu durante la pelea contra Kaito, Lucy decidió cargarlo entre sus brazos para tratar de animarlo aunque fuese un poco ya que era lo poco que podía hacer al respecto en una situación así

**Regresando a la batalla…**

Tras haber desaparecido la nube de polvo producida por aquella explosión de fuego y rayos se podía ver claramente como Natsu y Kaito estaban intercambiando golpes físicos entre sí utilizando magia de su respectivo elemento **(**Fuego y Rayo respectivamente**)**; cualquiera que los viera enfrentarse de esa forma diría que es una batalla bastante intensa en la que ninguno de los dos cedía su lugar durante la lucha

Una vez que los dos terminaron de dar golpes de gran poder elemental ambos estaban respirando de manera algo agitada al tiempo que mantenían su distancia

— Debo decir que a pesar de tu apariencia eres alguien realmente fuerte… Salamander

— _Lo mismo digo de ti; debo admitir que eres uno de los magos más fuertes con los que he peleado_

— Gracias, aunque para hacerte honesto yo no he peleado con todas mis fuerzas en está batalla porque de haberlo hecho esto se hubiese acabado rápido y eso no hubiese sido divertido

— _Ya decía yo que no estabas peleando con todo, aunque debo decir que yo tampoco he peleado en serio_

Fue en ese momento que Natsu utilizando su ataque de _**Karyu no Kōen**_ se dirigió a toda velocidad para tratar de golpear fuertemente a Kaito que al verlo simplemente bloqueo el ataque utilizando lo que parecía ser una especie de escudo hecho con su magia de elemento rayo que a decir verdad le costó algo de trabajo poder bloquear ese golpe ya que aunque no lo pareciera había recibido parte del daño

Tan pronto Kaito difícilmente bloqueara el golpe de Natsu rápidamente había concentrado algo de su magia de rayo en su puño derecho dándole así un fuerte golpe a Natsu justo en el estómago provocando que escupiera algo de saliva al tiempo que retrocediera levemente debido al dolor y sintiera como parte de su cuerpo se paralizaba en parte debido a la electricidad generada por el golpe que recibió

— Es mejor que te rindas Salamander, ya que con tu nivel no podrás hacer nada al respecto por vencerme

— _No pienso darme por vencido… pase lo que pase te… derrotare_

Al ver que Natsu seguía insistiendo en seguir peleando a pesar de estado físico Kaito solo pudo suspirar un poco al respecto ante esa clase de actitud

— _Debo decir que eres bastante persistente en este tipo de cosas; lamentablemente eso no te ayudara ya que una vez que me encargue de ti, yo y mi compañero nos encargaremos de tu amiguita rubia_.- El escuchar eso hizo que Natsu se preocupara por lo que pudiera pasarle a Lucy

— **¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ella?**

— _No puedo decirte mucho al respecto, pero debes saber que es necesario que yo y mi compañero destruyamos las llaves del zodiaco que posee tu amiga y si para hacerlo es necesario asesinarla en el proceso créeme que no dudaremos en lo más mínimo para poder cumplir con nuestro objetivo_

Tan pronto Natsu supo que Kaito y su compañero se encargarían de asesinar a Lucy para tratar de destruir sus llaves había quedado en shock ya que no esperaba que algo como eso ocurriera. Así que tras recuperarse rápidamente de la sorpresa Natsu quien estaba bastante molesto empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de magia de fuego haciendo que la temperatura del lugar aumentara poco a poco al tiempo que parte de las estructuras de metal que había cerca empezaran a fundirse por la temperatura del fuego demostrando así parte del poder que tenía

— **Si deseas hacerle algo a ella antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver**

— Entonces lo justo sería que ambos aumentáramos más el poder para decidir al ganador

Justo cuando Natsu y Kaito estaban por pelear usando aún más poder del que ya usaban en la pelea una nueva voz de tonalidad algo seria se escuchó en el lugar interrumpiendo momentáneamente su pelea

— Deténganse de una buena vez

En cuanto Natsu y Kaito detuvieron su pelea para después buscar el origen de aquella voz ambos pudieron ver a un chico encapuchado que al quitarse lo que cubría su cara Natsu pudo ver su identidad:

**Se trataba de un chico de alrededor de unos 20 o 23 años de edad de alta estatura y cabello color granate (****del latín medieval **_**granatum**_**, 'rojo oscuro'****), aunque lo más curioso de aquel chico era que por alguna razón poseía un par de alas de un plumaje oscuro como la noche**

Al verlo en este sitio Kaito parecía estar algo molesto por haber sido interrumpidos por aquel chico justo cuando las cosas parecían ponerse más interesantes

— Kurotama (Significado: alma negra), ¿Por qué rayos me detienes en un momento así?... ¿Qué no vez que las cosas estaban por ponerse más interesantes?

— **Por eso mismo te detuve Kaito ya que conociéndote sé que puedes descontrolarte y exagerar bastante durante las batallas sin medir tus acciones; además debemos irnos de aquí ya que las cosas se han puesto algo tensas**

Tan pronto Kaito sintió la presencia de los militares solo pudo molestase un poco ya que sabía que lo mejor… (Al menos por el momento)… sería irse ya que no querían tener problemas con los militares; al menos no por el momento ya que aún no estaban listos para enfrentarlos

Al ver que Kaito y Kurotama tenían pensado huir a través de lo que parecía ser un portal dimensional Natsu no lo permitiría ya que por ningún motivo dejaría que escaparan ya que sabía que eso traería problemas al respecto; además de que en el fondo Natsu estaba algo molesto con Kurotama los interrumpiera en medio de una buena batalla

Pero justo cuando Natsu estaba por atacar nuevamente y así tratar de evitar que Kaito y Kurotama escaparan por aquel portal Kaito por alguna razón lo detuvo

— Si sabes lo que te conviene lo mejor será que te vayas ya que este lugar ya no será seguro dentro de muy pronto

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

— Por si no lo has notado, debido la destrucción que cause anteriormente, además de nuestra batalla lo mejor será que cada uno de nosotros se retire a otro sitio ya que solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que los militares se acerquen

Al ver que lo dicho por Kaito era cierto Natsu con algo de frustración no tuvo más opción que retirarse por el momento ya que no quería tener problemas al respecto con los militares

Pero justo antes de que Natsu se retirara Kaito le arrojo algo para que lo atrapara a lo que Natsu rápidamente logro atrapar sin ningún problema

— Si fuese tú cuidaría bien ese objeto ya tu amiguita rubia lo necesitara en un futuro

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

— No puedo decirte mucho al respecto aun que digamos que será necesario para tu amiga rubia si desea fortalecer sus habilidades como maga estelar

Al principio Natsu no entendía a qué se refería Kaito con eso pero en cuanto vio detenidamente lo que había atrapado anteriormente se sorprendió bastante al ver que lo que tenía entre sus manos era la llave dorada de virgo

Antes de poder hablar Kaito decidió adelantarse a hablar a la posible pregunta de Natsu de cómo fue que obtuvo la llave dorada de Virgo

— Si te preguntas como fue que conseguí esa llave del zodiaco es muy simple… Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue asesinar a ese patético de **Everlue** (Anterior dueño de la llave de Virgo) lo cual no fue muy difícil que digamos debido a su patético nivel de poder mágico

Al escuchar que Kaito había asesinado anteriormente a Everlue para así obtener la llave dorada de virgo ciertamente había sorprendido a Natsu pero el ver que Kaito no destruyo la llave dorada de virgo cuando tuvo la oportunidad ciertamente le parecía algo extraño, especialmente porque le había entregado la llave ya que según Kaito tanto el cómo su compañero estaban buscando las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco para posteriormente destruirlas

Al ver que Natsu parecía estar algo confundido por lo que había hecho Kaito decidió resolver su duda, o al menos en parte

— No te puedo decir mucho al respecto del porque te di esa llave, pero debes saber que te entregue esa llave para que se la des a Lucy Heartfilia ya que es necesario que ella tenga las llaves doradas necesarias

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería exactamente con eso Kaito y su compañero utilizando lo que parecía ser una especie de portal dimensional desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno

Justo cuando Natsu estaba por tratar de seguirlos tanto Nagisa al lado de Happy y Lucy habían llegado corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Una vez que llegaron Natsu pudo ver que Nagisa y los demás estaban algo preocupados

— _Natsu debemos irnos rápido_

— Nagisa… ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Los militares vienen en camino y por lo visto son acompañados por uno de los 10 magos santos_

Al escuchar que uno de los 10 magos santos estaba con los militares Natsu se sorprendió bastante ya que no esperaba que el concejo mágico decidiera hacer algo así por lo que al saber que la situación se había complicado más de lo esperado decidió que lo mejor sería irse ya que no quería tener problemas

* * *

**{15 Minutos después}**

* * *

Justo ahora los militares al lado de Jura ya habían llegado a la ciudad de Hargeon y ciertamente estaban algo sorprendidos por la cantidad de daños que había en el lugar

— _¡Por Dios!… ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?_

— **Pareciera que se desato una verdadera batalla**

— Rápido; lo mejor será buscar algún indicio de los responsables

Durante algunos minutos de una cuidadosa búsqueda entre toda la destrucción causada en la ciudad de Hargeon no parecía que los militares encontrarían alguna clase de indicio que les indicaran el o los responsables del incidente

Tras buscar por algún tiempo entre los escombros que había en el lugar sin éxito aparente los soldados pensaron que no encontrarían nada que les diera alguna pista; no fue hasta que Jura al acercarse a una estructura de metal que parecía estar fundida se percató de algo que pudiera ser una pista importante y ciertamente estaba algo serio ya que lo que tenía entre las manos era lo que parecía ser plumas grandes de tonalidad oscura

Al mismo tiempo algunos soldados con el apoyo de Lahar (Quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente a participar tras saber lo ocurrido) habían encontrado lo que parecía ser residuos de magia slayer; más específico de la clase dragon slayer de fuego por lo cual al saber esta clase de información hizo que Jura tuviera cierta preocupación

— *Así que esos dos estuvieron aquí, ¿Por qué rayos habrán venido aquí?, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaban en un sitio como este? Y lo más importante… ¿Quién será la persona con la cual estuvieron luchando?, ya que ninguno de ellos posee ese tipo de magia (Magia dragon slayer)*

Ciertamente Jura no podía comprender del todo porque esos dos habían aparecido en un sitio como Hargeon y que fue lo que había ocurrido para que hubiese tanta destrucción en el sitio pero lo que si sabía era que lo que sea que Kaito y Kurotama estuvieran planeando hacer no sería nada bueno

Una vez que reunieron lo necesario y de que se aseguraran de que no hubiesen demasiados heridos por lo que había sucedido Jura y Lahar al lado de los caballeros se retiraron del sitio ya que debían de informar al consejo sobre lo que habían descubierto

Sin duda alguna ahora con la aparición y posterior lucha de Natsu en Hargeon contra Kaito, más el hecho de la aparición de Kaito y Kurotama **(N/A: Espero que les haya agrado los nombres que use para distinguirlos como equipo por así decirlo)** y de su plan secreto que de algún modo involucra las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco haría que las cosas en Magnolia de algún modo se intensificaran bastante al punto en el que posiblemente algunas cosas en la vida de muchos cambien bastante

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado ya que como pudieron ver las cosas se han puesto algo interesantes con la aparición del compañero de Kaito en medio de la batalla; además está el hecho de que tras asesinar al antiguo dueño de virgo (Que seguramente no se esperaban que algo así sucediera) le hayan entregado la llave de virgo a Natsu como si nada para que se la diera a Lucy ya que seguramente muchos tendrán preguntas al respecto

Además de que también está el hecho del porque ambos están buscando juntar y destruir las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco. Solo puedo decir que por el momento no puedo decir mucho al respecto sobre ese asunto ya que con el paso del fic verán que es lo que tienen planeado hacer (Más adelante verán que tan fuertes pueden ser esos dos en realidad si llegan a usar todo su poder)

**Sobre qué tan fuerte es Natsu ahora que regreso al pasado (N/A: No pienso hacer un Natsu todo poderoso porque eso le quitaría interés al fic):** Digamos que gracias a los resultados del entrenamiento súper intensivo que el mismo realizo desde que llego de vuelta al pasado con ayuda de Azulongmon ahora Natsu no tendría problemas con rivalizar fácilmente la fuerza de Laxus (Incluso si Laxus llegase a usar su dragon force a su máximo poder) por lo que más adelante verán que tipo de cosas ha ido aprendiendo Natsu con el tiempo

**Con respecto a lo que ocurrirá con Lucy después de lo ocurrido y de si llegara a Fairy Tail:** En el siguiente capítulo verán lo que ocurrirá con ella y de cómo terminara uniéndose al gremio. Además de que más adelante verán en el fic lo que ocurrida con respecto a Natsu y su antigua relación con Fairy Tail por lo que tendrán que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas

* * *

**PD:** Y Para los que quiera saber si con el tiempo Natsu se unirá a un gremio: Deben saber que ya tengo algo especial planeado para eso por lo que tendrán que esperar para ver como desarrollo ese asunto del gremio

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	4. Llegada a Fairy Tail

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

**Treeofsakuras****:** Me alegra que te gustara la pelea de Natsu contra Kaito. Con respecto a la fuerza de Nagisa: Por el momento no puedo decir mucho ya que aún falta algo para que demuestre su poder pero podría decir que su poder es casi equivalente al poder mágico unido de Gray y Gazille. Y con respecto a lo de Hisui y Mirajane en el harem: Aún lo pensare

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias. Tienes razón de que en este tiempo Natsu será más fuerte que antes debido al entrenamiento más el poder que obtendrá con el collar. Con respecto a lo de incluir a la princesa Hisui y a la linda de Mirajane, ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki****:** Gracias por el comentario compañero

**Miguel puentes de Jesús:** Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo. Sobre dejar muchas puertas/tramas abiertas sin cerrarlas veré que puedo hacer al respecto y con respecto al harem: No te preocupes por eso de insistir ya que algunas de esas sugerencias son bastante buenas

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que disfruten este capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Llegada a Fairy Tail, revelación inesperada**

Han pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido en Hargeon con respecto al asunto de la pelea contra Kaito. Durante ese tiempo Natsu y los demás hicieron lo posible por eludir a los militares del reino ya que al parecer seguían manteniendo una vigilancia constante por lo ocurrido

**Esa misma noche…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como Natsu y los demás tras haber encontrado un sitio adecuado para pasar la noche estaban descansando en lo que parecía ser una especie de bosque cercano a la ciudad de Magnolia

Todo parecía estar tranquilo de no ser por el hecho de que Natsu parecía estar algo agitado mientras dormía al tiempo que de manera casi inconsciente empezaba a liberar aunque fuera un poco de poder mágico

Cualquiera que viera esta situación diría que Natsu estaba teniendo lo que parecía ser una pesadilla bastante intensa y a decir verdad no estaban del todo equivocados ya que justo ahora Natsu estaba teniendo lo que parecía ser un sueño bastante intenso que provocaba que actuara de ese modo

* * *

**{Sueño de Natsu}**

Se podía ver como todo Magnolia estaba en ruinas; al tiempo que Rouge y se legión/ejercito de dragones se encargaba de destruir la ciudad se podía ver como Natsu y los demás dragones slayers tenían problemas con Acnologia

Mientras la destrucción continuaba Natsu parecía estar en el suelo bastante herido por la pelea. Fue entonces que Natsu vio con horror como Acnologia se preparaba para lanzar un poderoso rugido cuyo objetivo eran Wendy y los demás dragon slayers

El ver como Acnologia pensaba eliminar a sus demás compañeros/amigos de un solo rugido Natsu pese a las heridas trato de moverse **— *** **Muévete… Muévete…** _Por más que lo intentara Natsu a duras penas podría sentir su cuerpo_**… no puedo rendirme en un sitio como esté * ****—**Pese al dolor Natsu trataba de moverse pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles ya que pudo ver que Acnologia ya había lanzado aquel poderoso y devastador rugido

Al ver que el rugido de Acnologia estaba por impactar Natsu sin importarle su estado físico ni el dolor que sentía empezó a correr tan rápidamente como pudo hacia donde estaban sus amigos **—** _**Detente**_ **—** Natsu hacia lo posible por llegar a tiempo pero no parecía que tuviera suerte de poder lograrlo

Justo cuando el estallido/rugido de Acnologia estaba por impactar contra los dragon slayers Natsu noto como una gran cantidad de fuego empezó a formarse desde su brazo derecho para posteriormente ser poco a poco consumido por las llamas

Lo último que Natsu alcanzo a observar antes de desaparecer entre las intensas llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo fueron un par de alas rojizas de una tonalidad carmesí emprender vuelo

**{Fin del sueño}**

* * *

Tan pronto aquel peculiar sueño/pesadilla término Natsu de un momento a otro se despertó algo agitado al tiempo que observaba su brazo derecho para asegurarse de que lo de reciente solo haya sido una especie de ilusión

Una vez que Natsu se tranquilizo pudo ver que aún faltaba un poco para el amanecer, tal vez alrededor de uno horas. Al ver que tenía algo de tiempo antes de que amaneciera Natsu decidió tratar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en aquel sueño

A decir verdad desde hacía un tiempo que Natsu de vez en cuando que tenía esta peculiar pesadilla donde Acnologia terminaba aniquilando a sus seres queridos sin que él pudiera hacer algo para poder evitarlo y hasta ahora no sabía porque tenía ese tipo de pesadilla

Así tras haber pensado lo suficiente en lo que había sucedido Natsu decidió descansar aunque fuera un poco ya que en cuanto amaneciera tenía la sensación de que tal vez tendría un día difícil

Lo que Natsu no había notado por estar concentrado en analizar con cuidado lo ocurrido en su sueño reciente era que por alguna razón el collar/orbe que tenía puesto al parecer estaba brillando levemente de un resplandor de tonalidad entre roja y verde que parecía reaccionar a su magia; era casi como si el collar/orbe tratara de decirle algo

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Ya había amanecido en el bosque y los primeros rayos del sol ya habían despertado poco a poco a Happy mientras que Natsu aún estaba medio dormido debido a lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas

El ver que Natsu posiblemente tardaría un poco en despertar Happy decidió irse a un lago cercano de donde estaban para así tratar de pescar aunque fuese algo para el desayuno

Mientras Happy se dedicaba a pescar el desayuno Natsu que desde hacía unos minutos estaba despierto aun meditaba lo que había soñado la noche anterior; por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que al parecer lo ha ido atormentando desde hacía tiempo

Fuera cual fuera la causa de esa pesadilla Natsu sabía que debía de hacer lo posible por dejar de pensar en ese asunto

Al final decidió dejar de pensar en eso ya que no valía la pena estar preocupándose por eso en un momento así. Una vez que su mente se despejo Natsu trato de levantarse para poder continuar con los demás lo que había planeado hacer el día de hoy

Justo cuando Natsu trato de levantarse para así poder estirarse un poco pudo sentir como un par de cosas realmente suaves impedían gran parte su movimiento lo cual le pareció algo extraño por lo que decidió ver lo que ocurría

Una vez que Natsu abrió sus ojos para ver con cuidado lo que sucedía a su alrededor se sorprendió bastante y a la vez se puso algo nervioso al ver que Lucy aun estando dormida tranquilamente lo estaba abrazando casi como si fuera su propio peluche

A decir verdad Natsu jamás espero estar en una situación así con Lucy aunque ciertamente debía admitir que Lucy se veía muy linda cuando dormía tranquilamente aunque cuando Lucy inconscientemente empezaba a abrazarlo un poco más fuerte hacía que Natsu se pusiera nervioso y no solamente por poder sentir el buen busto de Lucy contra él ya que la verdad temía lo que pudiera pasar si ella se despertaba en esta situación

Para su fortuna, Lucy al darse vuelta mientras dormía se alejó de él lo bastante como para evitar un malentendido lo cual hizo que Natsu se relajara pero ahí no acabo su problema ya que cuando pensó que ya nada podía salir mal Nagisa quien al parecer estaba moviéndose constantemente de un lado a otro mientras dormía de un momento a otro lo había abrazado hundiendo casi de manera inconsciente la cara del afortunado dragón slayer en su generoso busto

Fue entonces que Happy que llegado con unos cuantos pescados al ver la escena de ambos peli-rosados solo pudo suspirar ya que por lo visto ese "accidente" había vuelto a suceder

Después de unos momentos Nagisa había despertado y al ver que Natsu no estaba le pareció algo extraño por lo que decidió preguntarle a Happy si sabía algo al respecto

— Por cierto Happy ¿No has visto a Natsu?

— _Si lo he visto, y créeme que está más cerca de lo que crees_

Al principio Nagisa no comprendía a que se refería Happy con eso pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella misma tenía a Natsu entre sus pechos al tiempo que él luchaba desesperadamente por tener algo de aire que difícilmente conseguía rápidamente estando toda apenada al máximo lo libero de su generosa prisión

Tan pronto Nagisa se disculpaba por lo ocurrido al tiempo que Natsu recuperaba algo de aire parecía que estaba algo molesto

— Maldición Nagisa… ¿cuantas veces harás esto?- A pesar de estar molesto Natsu estaba algo apenado

— _Ya te dije que lo siento, además no parecía que te disgustara eso_.- El solo decir eso hizo que Natsu se sonrojara un poco más de lo que estaba

— Ese no es el punto… de no ser por ti no tendría que soportar ese tipo de situaciones que pareces disfrutar bastante.- Ahora era el turno de Nagisa de ponerse roja como un tomate maduro

— _Baka_

Al ver lo rojos y apenados que estaban ambos peli-rosados por lo ocurrido Happy solo pudo pensar en algo que no había dicho desde hacía un tiempo

— **¡Se Gustan!**

Tan pronto la situación entre ambos peli-rosados se calmara y de que Nagisa tratara de golpear a Happy por lo que había dicho anteriormente los tres esperaron a que Lucy despertara

Al paso de unos minutos de esperar Lucy había despertado y al ver que Natsu y los demás habían despertado se preparó para continuar. Una vez que todo estaba listo y de que no hubiese ningún inconveniente Lucy al lado de los demás fueron hacia la ciudad de Magnolia

Durante el camino y al ver que las cosas en la ciudad se habían calmado hasta cierto punto tanto Nagisa como Lucy hablaban casi como si fueran las mejores amigas desde hacía tiempo mientras que Happy y Natsu simplemente se limitaban a seguirlas

Así pasaron unos minutos donde Lucy y Nagisa conversaban amistosamente, a decir verdad a Lucy le agradaba escuchar algunas de las cosas que le sucedieron a Natsu, Happy y a Nagisa durante el tiempo en el que ambos han estado juntos. Todo parecía estar normal entre ellas hasta que Nagisa decidió preguntar algo que en cierto modo parecía ser algo delicado

— Por cierto Lucy, ¿A dónde te dirigirás ahora que estas en la ciudad?

— Pues a decir verdad pensaba ir a Fairy Tail y ver si me podía unir a su gremio

Al escuchar que Lucy tenía planeado ir a Fairy Tail para intentar unirse al gremio hizo que Happy y Natsu se detuvieran casi de golpe; a decir verdad el solo pensar en ir al gremio en un momento como este hacía que ambos se pusieran algo tristes ya que el saber que sus amigos parecían haberlos olvidado era algo que no soportaban, esto último no paso desapercibido por las chicas

Al ver que ambos se detuvieron y mantenían unas expresiones algo serias al haber escuchado el nombre de Fairy Tail le pareció algo extraño a Lucy ya que parecía que por alguna ambos estaban algo nerviosos/tensos

Durante unos minutos hubo una especie de silencio mientras recorrían las calles de Magnolia; durante ese tiempo Lucy pudo ver que Natsu seguía estando algo tenso por lo que al final decidió preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía

— Oye Natsu, ¿Estás bien?

— _¿Porque lo preguntas Lucy?_

— Pues te noto algo extraño cuando mencione el nombre de Fairy Tail

— _No es nada… es solo que recordé algo importante_

Al ver la actitud de Natsu con respecto al asunto del gremio hizo que las sospechas de Lucy aumentaran un poco pero antes de poder preguntar o decir algo al respecto Natsu se le adelantó a hablar

— No deberías preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas Lucy… ten por seguro que pase lo que pase haremos lo posible para que puedas unirte a ese gremio

Al saber que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente Natsu y los demás la ayudarían para poder llegar a Fairy Tail hizo que Lucy se pusiera feliz ya que así estaría un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño

* * *

**En otra parte…**

Justo ahora, en una parte que parecía ser de aspecto rocoso y que parecía ser algo alejada de Magnolia se podía ver a Kurotama al lado de Kaito caminar por lo que parecía ser una especie de valle abandonado. A juzgar por el tipo de zona en la que iban parecía que ambos dirigirían a un lugar específico

Mientras ambos caminaban por ese sitio rocoso Kaito parecía estar algo molesto ya que desde hacía un rato han estado caminando bastante

— Oye Kurotama… ¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo?, a decir verdad me parece algo absurdo tener que reunirnos con alguien como él

— _No tenemos más opción Kaito… además recuerda que tenemos ordenes de reunirnos con él_

A decir verdad Kaito no confiaba del todo en esa idea de reunirse con alguien para discutir el asunto de la aparición de Natsu pero al ver que no había más opción tuvo que resignarse

Después de haber estado caminando y por varias horas de no llegar a donde sea que fuesen Kaito estaba por perder la poca paciencia que tenía pero justo antes de que se quejara o algo parecido Kurotama se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una caverna/cueva

Al ver el lugar en donde se detuvieron hizo que Kaito dudara un momento

— ¿Es aquí?

— Así es y lo mejor será entrar de una buena vez

Al ver que no había más opción que seguir adelante Kaito no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Kurotama a través de aquella cueva que parecía estar abandonada desde hacía algún tiempo

Al entrar en aquella extraña cueva y seguir avanzando Kaito pudo sentir la presencia de alguien realmente poderoso y aunque no lo pareciera se sentía algo intrigado por aquella presencia; quien quiera que fuese aquella persona Kaito tenía la sensación de aquella persona no era alguien normal

* * *

**Regresando a Magnolia…**

Mientras Lucy y los demás continuaban su camino hacia fairy tail Natsu y Happy sentían que el tiempo parecía ser algo lento ya que ambos sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que estuvieran cerca de lo que alguna vez fue su gremio

Así paso un tiempo en el que Natsu y Happy parecían estar algo tensos hasta que finalmente Lucy y los demás estaban cerca de Fairy Tail. El saber que ya casi estaban cerca ponía incomodos a ambos

Justo cuando Lucy y los demás estaban casi por llegar a Fairy Tail Lucy pudo ver que Natsu parecía estar algo tenso pero antes de poder hacer algo Natsu decidió adelantarse a hablar

— Nagisa tengo algo importante que hacer así que volveré en unos minutos

Sin perder el tiempo Natsu al lado de Happy se retiraron del lugar sin que Lucy pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Tan pronto ambos se retiraron Lucy que estaba algo confundida con la actitud de ambos decidió preguntarle a Nagisa que era lo que sucedía aunque pudo ver que ella estaba algo tensa con esa pregunta

A decir verdad Nagisa era la única persona que conocía hasta cierto punto el asunto de Natsu y Happy… (El de haber sido enviados al pasado gracias al poder de Azulongmon) ya que debido a ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrieron con ella en el pasado, más específicos en la época en la que los conoció sabía lo delicado que era para ambos hablar sobre ese tema

— Lucy… Temo que no puedo decirte nada al respecto ya que les prometí que no diría nada; si quieres saber lo que sucede tendrás que preguntárselos tú misma

Al ver que Nagisa parecía estar algo preocupada Lucy pudo percatarse de que se trataba de algo serio por lo que decidió hacer lo posible por aclarar la situación con Natsu

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de Magnolia se podía ver como Natsu al lado de Happy se alejaba lo más rápido posible del gremio del cual alguna vez fue miembro ya que a pesar de todo no quería causarles ningún tipo de problema a los que alguna vez fueron sus familias

Mientras se alejaban del gremio Happy quien estaba algo preocupado por su compañero **—**_ Oye Natsu, ¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto al alejarnos de esa manera? _**—** Al escuchar esa pregunta Natsu poco a poco empezó a disminuir la velocidad **—** Temo que no tenemos más opción Happy **—** El saber que no había más opción más que alejarse del gremio Happy se puso bastante triste; le gustara o no sabía que no había más opción

Al ver que Happy estaba algo triste Natsu trato de animarlo ya que al igual que a Happy a él no le gustaba la idea de tener que alejarse del gremio que alguna vez fue su familia

Al ver que ya estaban de una distancia prudente del gremio pero antes de continuar pudieron escuchar una voz familiar a sus espaldas

— Esperen

Tan pronto Natsu y Happy se dieron rápidamente la vuelta se sorprendieron de ver que Lucy estaba detrás de ellos y por lo visto estaba algo agitada de tanto correr

Al verla de esa forma les pareció algo extraño a ambos por lo que Natsu decidió acercarse a Lucy **—** ¿Lucy que sucede?, ¿Sucedió algo? **—** Tan pronto Lucy recupero algo de aire

— Quiero que me cuenten cuál es su relación con Fairy Tail

Al escuchar que Lucy deseaba saber cuál era su relación con el gremio se sorprendieron bastante ya que ciertamente no esperaron que Lucy fuese a preguntarles algo así

Debido a este inconveniente inesperado ambos intentaron buscar algún método para zafarse del tema pero antes de poder hablar Lucy nuevamente decidió hablar y esta vez parecía estar algo molesta

— No traten de engañarme ya que puedo ver claramente que ustedes están ocultando algo así que no me iré hasta que me lo digan

Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer al respecto y ciertamente ambos dudaron un momento de si debían o no decirle a Lucy lo que sabían pero al ver que ella no se iría hasta no escuchar explicación alguna de su situación sabían que no tenían más opción Natsu sabía que lo mejor sería decirle a Lucy la verdad

* * *

**En otra parte, o mejor dicho plano dimensional…**

Justo en la dimensión donde Natsu había sido enviado al principio durante su batalla contra Rouge se podía ver como Azulongmon estaba algo tenso y preocupado, lo cual no era algo normal en él ya que por lo visto algo lo estaba inquietando

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Azulongmon, Metalicana, el dragón de hierro al lado de Grandine, la dragona del cielo, se acercaron para ver cuál era la causa de la preocupación de Azulongmon

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar como Azulongmon tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a que temía que Natsu estuviera en un terrible peligro ya que aunque no lo pareciera Azulongmon podía sentir un terrible peligro acercándose

Al verlo actuar de esa manera ambos dragones tenían la sensación de que lo que fuese que hiciera actuar a Azulongmon de ese modo debía ser algo serio. Al final fue Grandine la que decidió hablar al respecto

— Azulongmon sé que estás preocupado por aquel chico pero recuerda que estamos hablando del chico que fue criado por Igneel. No hay forma de que aquel chico sea derrotado tan fácilmente

— **Además no olvides que ese chiquillo posee el orbe que Igneel y Ddraig le dieron; con eso en sus manos no hay manera de que lo derroten tan fácilmente**

Al recordar el orbe/collar que Natsu había recibido anteriormente antes de que partiera hizo que Azulongmon se relajara aunque fuese un poco ya que sabía que con eso Natsu no tendría ningún problema en su misión; siempre y cuando Natsu aprendiera a aprovechar de manera correcta el poder que poseía el collar lo cual ciertamente tenía algo preocupado a Azulongmon

A pesar de que Natsu contara con la ayuda de aquel orbe/colla Azulongmon esperaba que al menos eso fuese suficiente para prepararlo para lo que le tiene preparado el destino

* * *

**Regresando a Magnolia…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como Lucy estaba algo sorprendida, por no decir casi en shock por lo que le había contado Natsu ya que ciertamente lo que le acaban de contar era algo difícil de creer

— _Tienes que estar bromeando… no hay manera de que eso sea posible_

— Es tu decisión creernos o no, pero solo quiero que pienses en lo que acabo de decirte

Al principio Lucy no parecía creerle a Natsu sobre el asunto de que él la conoce de otro tiempo pero al ver que no mentía en lo más mínimo y que además le hablara sobre algunas cosas que conoce sobre ella y que además supiera sobre la novela que ella está escribiendo sin duda fue algo que la sorprendió. Pero sin duda lo que le sorprendió bastante fue cuando Happy tras buscar en la mochila verde que siempre lleva alrededor del cuello le mostro una foto de ella al lado de ellos junto con el resto del equipo… (Erza, Gray, Gazille, Wendy y Charle) Lucy estaba algo impresionada ya que ciertamente era algo difícil de creer

Al final y saber que lo que Natsu y Happy decían era verdad Lucy se quedó algo pensativa al respecto ya que ciertamente era mucha información que debía de comprender

Al final y al ver que Lucy parecía comprender más o menos la situación en la que Natsu y Happy era algo que al menos los relajaba pero aun así quedaba un asunto pendiente, y ese era el asunto de mantenerse en secreto

— _Lucy, sé que tal vez esto sea mucho pedir pero me gustaría que mantuvieras esto en secreto.-_ Ante esa pregunta Lucy se sorprendió un poco ya que no espero que Natsu le pidiera algo así **—** **¿Estás seguro de eso Natsu?, no crees que lo mejor sería hablar con el gremio sobre este asunto** **—** Ante eso Natsu solo pudo suspirar un poco **—** _Claro que lo estoy Lucy, a decir verdad ni a mí ni a Happy nos gustaría meternos en algún tipo de problema con el gremio_.- Por más que quisieran hablar con Erza y los demás sobre esto tanto Natsu como Happy sabían que lo mejor era mantener su identidad en secreto hasta cierto punto ya que de hacer eso no tendrían idea de qué clase de cambios podría sufrir el futuro que ellos conocen

Al principio Lucy no sabía si debía guardarle a Natsu su secreto con respecto a su antigua relación con el gremio pero al ver que parecía ser importante tanto para Natsu y Happy el mantener su presencia en secreto sabía bien lo que debía hacer al respecto

— No te preocupes por eso Natsu, sin importar lo que pase mantendré el secreto

Al saber que contaba con Lucy hacía que Natsu se sintiera bien al poder tener a una persona de confianza para este tipo de cosas

Al final tras aclarar la situación lo mejor posible Lucy decidió preguntarles sobre algo de lo que tenía curiosidad desde hacía un rato

— Y ahora están aquí ¿Qué es lo que harán a partir de ahora?, después de todo al ya no tener ningún vínculo con Fairy Tail deberían de buscar algo que hacer al respecto

A decir verdad esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa tanto Happy como Natsu ya que ciertamente no habían pensado en algo así

— _Por el momento no estamos seguros aún pero creo que lo mejor sería que Nagisa, yo y Natsu pensemos en algo_

— _**Puede que durante nuestro viaje por las diferentes regiones de Magnolia nos dé una pista de lo que debamos hacer, y puede que eso nos tome algo de tiempo**_

El saber que Natsu al lado de Happy y Nagisa se irían lejos y que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo para volverlos a ver hizo que Lucy se pusiera algo triste. Puede que Lucy apenas los haya conocido pero de algún modo ya les había tomado cierto cariño y el separarse de ellos era algo que no le agradaba

Pero el pensar de separarse de Natsu parecía afectarle un poco más de lo que pensaba ya que tras haberse "reencontrado" con su amigo para posteriormente no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo hacia que Lucy se sintiera algo sola ya que por alguna razón sentía una especie de dolor en su pecho

Para su sorpresa Lucy pudo sentir como Natsu colocaba su mano sobre su hombro al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa característica de él haciendo que ella se sonroja levemente

— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Lucy, pase lo que pase espero que en algún momento nos volvamos a encontrar

A decir verdad Natsu no quería separarse de Lucy ya que al igual que ella Natsu le tenía cierto cariño que no desaparecería tan fácilmente pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ella estaría bien, pero justo antes de irse y para su sorpresa, Lucy decidió despedirse de Natsu dándole un fuerte abrazo; más o menos parecido al abrazo que Lucy Ashley… **(**_La Lucy de Edolas_**)**… le dio a Natsu cuando lo confundió con el Natsu de Edolas, solo que este abrazo de algún modo demostraba parte del cariño que Lucy sentía por Natsu

Tan pronto Natsu se percató de esto y el ver que Lucy parecía estar algo triste decidió que lo mejor sería abrazarla demostrando así su cariño

Al poder sentir aquel abrazo de parte del dragón slayer peli-rosado Lucy además de sonrojarse un poco se sintió bastante tranquila. Tan pronto los dos se separaron y de que Lucy estuviera algo apenada decidió hablar

— _Prométeme que estarás bien y que pase lo que pase regresarás_

— Descuida Lucy, lo haré

Al saber que Natsu estaría bien y que además algún día se volverían a ver hizo que Lucy se sintiera mejor. Al mismo tiempo Happy se sentía feliz por sus amigos ya que ciertamente nunca antes habían podido estar en esta situación

Lo que ninguno de los 3 había notado era que Nagisa que los había seguido sin que se dieran cuenta había visto el abrazo que Lucy le dio a Natsu y ciertamente su reacción fue algo curiosa

— * Ese baka, porque rayos se deja abrazar de esa forma por otra chica que no sea yo, digo Lucy no es mala persona pero sería justo que él me abrazara de vez en cuando… _Sin duda Nagisa estaba algo molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente entre Natsu y Lucy pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pensó Nagisa se puso algo roja_… ¿Por qué rayos pienso eso?, no es como si realmente quisiera sentir esos músculos abrazándome fuertemente… Quiero decir… ¡AH!, ese baka me las pagara *

Estando furiosa y algo apenada Nagisa decidió retirarse por el momento ya que debía de pensar en una forma de castigar/atormentar a Natsu por hacerla actuar de ese modo

**Regresando con el par de tortolos… quiero decir dúo de magos…**

Después de que se despidieran de Lucy y de prometerle que sin importar lo que pasara estaría bien Natsu al lado de Happy decidieron irse y tratar de encontrar a Nagisa ya que debían de continuar con su viaje

Curiosamente, durante su camino por Magnolia para poder encontrar a su amiga peli-rosada Natsu tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Nagisa estaba enojada con él

Lo que Natsu no sabía en lo más mínimo era que cuando él y Happy se reunieran nuevamente con Nagisa las cosas posiblemente se podrían poner bastante intensas

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, especialmente el momento que hubo entre Natsu y Lucy al final… (Incluyo los posibles celos de Nagisa… XD)

Como pudieron ver Lucy con ayuda de Natsu y los demás al fin llego a Fairy Tail al tiempo que las cosas se pusieron algo interesantes con respecto a que descubrió el asunto de Natsu. Además de que más adelante verán que clase de pasado tuvo Nagisa para que se enterada sobre el asunto de Natsu y Happy

**Sobre que tanto le comento Natsu a Lucy sobre su futuro:** Para tratar de evitar alterar demasiado el flujo la historia (Y evitar arruinar la trama del fic… XD) Natsu solo le conto a Lucy lo esencial como que el la conoce de otro tiempo y que sabe sobre las novelas que ella escribe al igual que el tipo de relación que tuvo alguna vez con el gremio. Omitiendo obviamente algunas partes de lo que ocurrirá como lo ocurrido durante el examen de ascensión a mago clase S y los juegos mágicos

**Con respecto al harem:** Como pudieron notarlo Lucy al igual que Nagisa estarán en el harem por lo que cualquier sugerencia es válida, y recuerden que cualquier sugerencias de chicas poco vistas en los harems es bienvenida mientras que a lo mucho solo aceptare algunas de las chicas clásicas (Como Lucy) en el harem… (NOTA: También deben saber que algunas chicas ya están elegidas pero aun así pueden votar por su favorita ya sea a través de los comentarios de la historia o a través de un PM y yo veré que podré hacer al respecto)

También cualquier duda que tengan al respecto no duden en avisarme para tratar de aclarárselas

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado


	5. Posibles problemas con Phantom Lord

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que les guste el capítulo del día de hoy

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Happytroll:** Wenas de nuevo. Menos mal que eres el Guest del primer y segundo capítulo ya que comprendo lo que dices de olvidar poner el nombre a veces. Creo que sin duda valió la pena ver como Lucy al fin llego y se unió a Fairy Tail con la ayuda de Natsu, Happy y Nagisa. También opino lo mismo sobre que a veces los celos son divertidos. Ya más adelante verás lo que ocurrirá en el fic y también sabrás que tan grande es el peligro que presiente Azulongmon

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias por el review… También opino lo mismo de que hubiera sido interesante ver que Natsu se haya encontrado con alguien más de fairy tail pero para eso aún falta algo de tiempo para que suceda. Sin duda el pobre de Natsu sufrirá la ira y celos de Nagisa por lo ocurrido y sobre el poder del collar que tiene ya verás cómo lo usara más adelante… PD: Ya pensare en si usar a Hisui y Mirajane… xd

**miguel puente de jesus:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Así que supongo que vale la pena la espera de mis fics

* * *

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Posibles problemas con Phantom Lord**

Han pasado un par de días desde que Lucy se separó de Natsu y los demás (Nagisa y Happy) e ingreso a Fairy Tail tal como ella había soñado desde que era pequeña; claro que antes de irse Natsu le entrego la llave de Virgo ya que sabía que Lucy la necesitaría en algún momento

Después de irse y de despedirse de Lucy las cosas en cierto modo se pusieron algo interesantes para Natsu ya que durante los siguientes días la situación entre Nagisa y Natsu se tornó de una manera ciertamente curiosa

Justo ahora se podía ver como en las montañas cercanas a Magnolia, justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de prado un tanto rocoso Natsu y Nagisa estaban entrenando sus habilidades. Todo parecía ser un entrenamiento normal entre ambos magos, de no ser por…

— Maldición

Justo en ese momento Natsu había evadido lo que parecía ser una flecha de hielo creada por Nagisa que al pasar por cerca de sus piernas por poco y deja a Natsu sin hombría haciendo que Natsu al esquivar la flecha cayera de trasero fuertemente en el duro suelo del lugar ya que por lo visto parte del suelo que piso al momento de evadir la flecha estaba extrañamente congelado

Tan pronto Naruto evadió la flecha y se levantara algo adolorido por el golpe de donde cayó pudo ver que Nagisa se acercó y con una expresión un tanto inocente con cierto toque chica adorable le menciono que sin querer fallo al lanzar la flecha hecha de hielo. Si Natsu no la conociera bien pensaría que Nagisa hizo eso apropósito

Tras recuperarse de la caída que sufrió y de sacudirse el polvo que tenía a causa de la caída ambos continuaron entrenando su habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para las batallas

Durante el combate de entrenamiento ambos estuvieron demostrando así el alto nivel de destreza que habían adquirido con el paso de los años de haber entrenado

Tan pronto Natsu logro ver una posible abertura en la defensa de Nagisa trato de aprovechar la situación a su favor **—** **Karyū no Tekken** **—** Usando uno de sus clásicos movimientos Natsu trato de acertar un golpe que Nagisa difícilmente evadió **—** _Es mi turno_ **—** Sin perder más tiempo Nagisa se preparó para realizar su siguiente movimiento que ciertamente sorprendió un poco a Natsu ya que de un momento a otro Nagisa se las arregló para posicionarse detrás de Natsu y de un rápido movimiento lo tenía bien sujeto de los brazos al punto de inmovilizarlo casi por completo

Una vez que Natsu estuvo inmovilizado y de que no pudiera moverse con libertar Nagisa empezó a aplicar un poco más de presión haciendo que Natsu pudiera sentir perfectamente en su espalda los pechos de Nagisa… en otras situaciones puede que Natsu se hubiese puesto algo nervioso por sentir el buen busto de Nagisa pero este no era el caso ya que Nagisa no parecía estar algo molesta

Antes de que Natsu pudiera hablar Nagisa con un tono molesto con cierto toque de celos decidió hacer lo que parecía ser un interrogatorio

— _**Más te vale que me des una buena explicación de lo ocurrido…**_ Al oír esa pregunta Natsu parecía estar algo confundido a lo que Nagisa decidió aclararle de lo que hablaba_**… porqué abrazaste a Lucy de esa forma tan cariñosa cuando te despediste de ella**_.- Al ver que Nagisa estaba algo molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Lucy hizo que Natsu se pusiera algo nervioso **—** _Bueno… yo… _Ciertamente Natsu estaba algo nervioso ya que ciertamente no sabía que responder pero al percatarse de lo que Nagisa dijo se sorprendió un poco… _Espera un momento Nagisa… ¿Cómo sabes que abrace a Lucy?_ **—** Al ver que hablo de más Nagisa solo maldijo a lo bajo pero aun así no se daría por vencida en busca información

— **Ese no es el punto aquí, más vale que me digas porque la abrazaste de ese modo o si no…** Poco a poco Nagisa empezó a aplicar más presión en el agarre**… sabrás lo que es sufrir ****—** Al ver que Nagisa empezó a aplicar más presión (Al tiempo que Natsu sentía cada vez más el buen pecho de Nagisa) Natsu trato de resistirse lo mejor posible **—** _No… nunca hablare_ **—** Pese al dolor por la presión Natsu hacia lo posible por zafarse del casi generoso agarre de Nagisa que hacia lo posible para que Natsu hablara

Al ver que Natsu seguía sin querer cooperar y ver que lo que hacía no llevaría a nada Nagisa estando algo molesta le aplico una llave de lucha libre: _Una llave al cuello_… para posteriormente lanzarlo al suelo

Justo antes de que Natsu se levantara del suelo y pudiera hacer algo para defenderse Nagisa rápidamente se colocó sobre él sentándose sobre su espalda…

— Te tengo

… Justo antes de que Natsu pudiera hacer algo al respecto para detener a su bella compañera peli-rosada Nagisa sorpresivamente le empezó a hacer un montón de cosquillas haciendo que Natsu no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

Durante varios minutos de tortura mientras Natsu seguía siendo atacado a modo de cosquillas hacia lo posible por librarse de Nagisa quien no se daba por vencida

— Habla ya… de lo contrario

— _Nunca_

Así paso un tiempo hasta que finalmente Natsu se las arregló para liberarse del agarre de Nagisa

Una vez que Natsu logro detener a Nagisa pudo levantarse aunque al momento de levantarse ambos cayeron al suelo y ciertamente ambos peli-rosados habían quedado en una situación bastante comprometedora:

_**Natsu quien ahora se encontraba sobre Nagisa tenía su mano derecha literalmente entre los grandes pechos de Nagisa notando así los suaves y cálidos que eran mientras que cierto amiguito íntimo de Natsu poco a poco estaba despertando… sin contar el hecho de que el rostro de ambos peli-rosados estaban tan cerca al punto de casi besarse**_

Por un par de minutos que parecieron eternos ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de moverse

Al final cuando Nagisa al sentir como Natsu aparentemente apretó uno de sus senos provocando que ella emitiera un leve gemido de excitación Nagisa al fin reacciono a la situación y lo primero que hizo fue…

— ¡Hentaiii/pervertido!

… Después de eso Nagisa utilizando levemente su magia de hielo empujo rápida y bruscamente a Natsu para apartarlo de ella al tiempo que se daba la vuelta mientras que un gran sonrojo aparecía en su bello rostro

Mientras Nagisa volteaba a otro lado para que Natsu no viera el fuerte sonrojo que tenía solo podía maldecir a lo bajo ya que le molesto un poco el que Natsu aparentemente se aprovechara de ella mediante esa posición **—** _*** Ese baka… como se atreve a tocarme de esa manera… no es más que un pervertido… no es como si ambos en verdad fuéramos… a… hacerlo ***_ **—** El solo pensar en que ambos tuvieran intimidades de ese tipo hizo que Nagisa empezara a fantasear de la siguiente manera:

* * *

**{… Imaginación de Nagisa …}**

* * *

_Justo ahora se podía ver como en lo que parecía ser una habitación aparentemente privada se encontraban Nagisa y Natsu semi-desnudos recostados en una cómoda cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente demostrando así su cariño al tiempo que Nagisa soltaba algunos gemidos mientras Natsu apretaba suavemente los grandes y suaves pechos de su amada peli-rosada_

_Después de besarse con mucho cariño y de tener un par de caricias y roses íntimos ambos peli-rosados se separaron mirándose sonrojados al tiempo que se abrazaban tiernamente _

— Natsu-kun

— Nagisa-chan

_Después de ese tierno abrazo, y como si no fuese necesario decirlo Nagisa prosiguió a retirar lo poco que le quedaba de ropa interior para posteriormente…_

* * *

**{… Fin de la Imaginación de Nagisa …}**

* * *

Tan pronto Nagisa termino de imaginarse esa situación erótica con Natsu grito mentalmente al tiempo que lo que parecían ser un par de gotas de sangre salían de su nariz para posteriormente tratar de golpearse la cabeza con un árbol cercano para tratar de sacar esa clase de escenas de su mente al tiempo que Natsu trataba de recuperarse de lo ocurrido anteriormente con Nagisa

Al ver esta situación Happy nuevamente hizo de las suyas

— ¡Se gustaaan!

Después de aquella peculiar escena y de poder recuperar la compostura del momento (y de paso que ambos peli-rosados Happy) tanto Nagisa como Natsu al lado de su compañero felino decidieron seguir avanzando

**En otra parte de Magnolia… **

Justo ahora se podía ver como en el consejo mágico los 10 magos santos estaban reunidos para discutir el asunto de lo ocurrido en Hargeon (La pelea de Natsu contra Kaito) ya que por más que quisieran hacerlo no podían dejar por alto lo ocurrido en aquel sitio ya que si no hacían algo puede que las cosas pudieran salirse de control

Durante un par de horas estuvieron debatiendo lo que debían hacer al respecto ya que al saber que alguien con magia del tipo dragón slayer de elemento fuego (Natsu) pudiera estar a la par con Kaito los preocupaba un poco ya que ser ese caso no sabían quién era aquel sujeto y cuáles eran sus intenciones pero por más que lo pensaran no podían encontrar una posible solución al problema

Al final se decidió dejar pendiente el tema hasta poder encontrar pistas más concretas ya que no era posible llegar a una posible solución para tratar de deshacerse del problema que representaban Kaito y Kurotama

Mientras los magos santos se retiraban del lugar a sus respectivos hogares (Y algunos a sus respectivos gremios como Jura) se podía ver como Makarov mientras se retiraba del lugar parecía estar algo pensativo ya que tras escuchar el tipo de magia que usaba el sujeto que lucho contra Kaito le hizo pensar en alguien a quien creía muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo pero luego pensó que era una locura que fuese él el responsable de enfrentar a Kaito ya que hacía mucho que había muerto… o al menos eso era lo que creía debido a lo ocurrido hace un par de años atrás

Al mismo tiempo José Porla (Maestro del Gremio Phantom Lord… al menos por el momento) quien al parecer tenía una de sus clásicas sonrisas malvadas parecía estar maquinando una especie de plan para aprovechar el asunto ocurrido en Hargeon

* * *

**Regresando con Natsu…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como en un terreno rocoso tanto Nagisa como Natsu no se hablaban ya que aún estaban algo apenados por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos… por más que lo trataran de olvidad simplemente no podían hacerlo tan fácil

Al final mientras avanzaban por el sitio y de haber dejado difícilmente el tema de lo ocurrido anteriormente (el pequeño acercamiento casi íntimo de ambos peli-rosados) como tema olvidado Natsu y Nagisa decidieron acampar ya que ya estaba por oscurecer y debían de descansar

Mientras preparaban lo necesario para pasar la noche tanto Natsu como Nagisa mantenían su distancia ya que ciertamente trataban de no pensar lo ocurrido anteriormente… al final cuando ya todo estaba listo y de freír los peces que tenían en la fogata hecha por Natsu hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los tres decía nada

Al final, tras un largo silencio Nagisa quien por alguna razón parecía estar algo seria y preocupada fue la que decidió romper el silencio que había en el ambiente

— **Oye Natsu, ¿Crees que ese chico Kaito vuelva a aparecer?**\- Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Natsu ya que no se esperó que Nagisa le preguntara algo así

— _¿Porque lo preguntas Nagisa-chan?_

— **Ciertamente estoy preocupada de que vuelva a aparecer ya que es posible que ese chico vuelva a aparecer… **

El escuchar eso Natsu permaneció en silencio por un momento ya que el asunto de Kaito era algo que lo mantenía algo preocupado

— No lo sé Nagisa… solo sé que a pesar de su apariencia y actitud ese chico puede ser alguien realmente peligroso

— **La verdad me preocupa que algo malo pudiera suceder si ese sujeto vuelve a aparecer… La verdad no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara**

Al ver la gran preocupación y tristeza que Nagisa mostraba Natsu decidió abrazarla cariñosamente que Nagisa correspondió de igual modo para posteriormente animarla ya que ciertamente no le gustaba verla de esa manera

Después de animarla un poco y de que Nagisa se sintiera un poco mejor Natsu le prometió que pasara lo que pasara el seguiría adelante y que sin importar lo que pasara no se dejaría ganar tan fácil contra alguien con Kaito pero aun así tendría cuidado al momento de luchar contra él

Sin duda alguna ambos peli-rosados sabían que Kaito (Tras ver parte de su poder en el enfrentamiento anterior en Hargeon) no sería un oponente ordinario por lo que la próxima vez que se toparan con el ambos sabían que debían tener cuidado al momento de enfrentarlo

* * *

**Esa misma noche…**

Justo ahora en el gremio de Phantom Lord se podía observa José había reunido a algunos de los miembros más fuertes que estuvieran disponibles de su gremio para algo de suma importancia… una vez que todos los que estaban disponibles se reunieron José les explico que les tenía una misión que consistía en que debían de traer al mago de fuego (Natsu) que lucho contra Kaito para así poder reclutarlo y poder fortalecer el poder del gremio

Al escuchar eso muchos pensaron que tal vez no sería buena idea ya que por lo que todos habían escuchado ese sujeto era extremadamente fuerte y lo que dificultaba las cosas era que Gazille (Que era uno de sus magos más poderosos) no estaba disponible por el momento ya que se fue a hacer una misión rango S que duraría aproximadamente alrededor de unas dos o tres semanas lo cual claramente dificultaría las cosas

Al ver las dudas y posibles nervios de sus magos hacia que José empezara a perder la paciencia aunque considerando a lo que posiblemente se podían enfrentar al tratar de reclutar a aquel mago José comprendía más o menos porque algunos de sus magos actuaban de ese modo ya que tenía el presentimiento de que Natsu no era un oponente ordinario

Al final y tras haberlo pensando con cuidado y ver las posibilidades que tenía José selecciono a los magos que creía que serían los indicados para tratar de reclutar a Natsu y así poder de hacerse de más poder

Una vez seleccionado el grupo de magos que irían a la misión y de que pudieran confirmar más o menos el paradero de Natsu gracias a uno de sus mejores rastreadores los magos de Phantom Lord salieron lo más rápido posible del gremio con dirección

Tan pronto el grupo de magos seleccionados se retiró para realizar la misión y el resto de los magos del gremio se fueran se podía ver como José sonreía de una manera un tanto perversa y siniestra

— **Dentro de muy poco tendré bajo mi mando un mago de alto poder para así demostrar la superioridad de Phantom Lord… sin contar que al fin podre poner a Fairy Tail en el lugar que merece… como una basura**

Sin duda alguna el gran odio que José le tiene hacia Fairy Tail desde hacía algún tiempo y de lo que tiene planeado hacer hará que pronto las cosas se pongan algo tensas

Al mismo tiempo… mientras Natsu y los demás acampaban tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas por alguna extraña razón tenía una especie de presentimiento de que algo estaba por sucederle

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya agradado ya que como pudieron ver Nagisa intento torturar a Natsu por haber abrazo cariñosamente a la bella de Lucy para posteriormente terminar en una situación comprometedora con Natsu (También espero que la imaginación de Nagisa les haya gustado)… sin duda alguna será cuestión tiempo para que los dos de verdad lo hagan dejándose llevar por el momento

* * *

**PD:** Créanme que esta no será la única vez que Natsu sufra por los celos de Nagisa

Sin contar que las cosas con el asunto de Phantom Lord están por ponerse bastante interesantes una vez que Natsu se tope con los magos enviados por José (Que en el siguiente capítulo verán quienes son) ya que aunque no lo parezca ese asunto será de gran importancia en el fic... incluyendo lo que ocurrirá con Natsu y Gazille durante su enfrentamiento

**Con respecto al asunto de Makarov y Natsu:** Por el momento no diré nada sobre eso pero más adelante verán la razón del porque Makarov cree que Natsu es aquel mago de elemento fuego que conoció hacía tiempo y además la razón por lo que lo consideraba muerto pero para eso falta mucho ya que pienso dejar esa parte con cierto toque de suspenso

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado


	6. 1 Encuentro de Natsu con Phantom Lord

Lamento la demora con el capítulo de Fic pero debido a la escuela y a problemas de inspiración me costó algo de trabajo hacer este capítulo que espero puedan disfrutar

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Zafir09****:** Gracias… Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos que hay hasta ahora y lo de Ddraig creo que si fue una sorpresa… Con respecto a si Makarov sabe algo sobre Natsu: Ya más adelante verás eso… además de que ya verás lo que tengo planeado con respecto al asunto de Natsu con Fairy Tail… Y con respecto a Kaito y la llave de Virgo: Ya verás porque le entrego a Natsu la llave a pesar que su misión es destruir las llaves del zodiaco y opino lo mismo con la escena de Nagisa y Natsu… Además de que no dejare que José se salga con la suya… Con respecto a las chicas que sugeriste: Tomare en cuenta esas opciones

**Lcsalamandra****:** Hola compañero… no te preocupes por lo de no dejar Review ya que siempre me agrada recibir reviews tuyos… Además de que me alegra que te guste mi historia y que pienses eso… Además de que se dé que hablas ya que también me gustan algunas historias con temática de viajar en el tiempo… Además de que son interesante las reinterpretaciones de las historias… Y con respecto a si el fic será harem: La respuesta es si

** .7****:** Gracias por el review y el que en el harem haya un Natsu x Virgo: Ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto

**AlexZero****:** Me alegra que creas que esta historia de Natsu viajando al pasado es buena… Además supongo que es algo curioso que este fic se parezca un poco al manga de tsubasa chronicles… además de que tienes razón sobre que el viajar en el tiempo tiene sus consecuencias

**Treeofsakuras****: **Gracias… Sin duda Natsu tendrá que enfrentarse a los magos de Phantom Lord… además del modo curioso en el que la linda de Nagisa deja salir su enojo… Ya más adelante verás momentos entre ambos

**Happytroll:** Ya verás cómo Natsu mandara a la mierda a José… y los celos hasta cierto punto son divertidos… además de que opino lo mismo sobre la imaginación de Nagisa y que solo puede ser superada en ese sentido por Erza y Juvia… además de que ya verás como el reencuentro de Natsu… Lucy y Makarov contra la batalla contra Phantom Lord donde verás que sucederá… y con respecto a Cana… ya veré que haré

**Miguel puente de Jesús:** Me alegra que pienses eso y que te agradara

* * *

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido y espero que disfruten lo mejor posible de este capítulo del Fic

* * *

**Capítulo 6: 1° Encuentro de Natsu con Phantom Lord**

En Magnolia ya ha pasado aproximadamente cerca de unos 10 días desde que la reunión de los 10 magos santos termino… donde al parecer el asunto de Kaito y Kurotama parecía preocupar bastante a todos los del consejo mágico debido a la fuerte amenaza que representaban esos dos…

… Al mismo tiempo… paso algo de tiempo en el que José planeo mandar a algunos de sus mejores magos para así poder reclutar a Natsu y hacerse de más poder… aunque ciertamente para el grupo de Phantom Lord era algo difícil el poder dar con el paradero de Natsu y su equipo por así decirlo de algún modo debido a que ellos siempre estaban en movimiento

Justo ahora… en lo que parecía ser un pequeño local de comida y bebidas cercano a la ciudad de **Akane Resort…** **(ciudad muy popular entre los turistas)****…** se podía ver como los magos de PL**… (PL= Phantom Lord… para así poder abreviar de vez en cuando si es necesario)…** estaban descansando un poco de su búsqueda al tiempo que parecían estar algo estresados ya que en los últimos 6 días al parecer no han logrado dar con el paradero de Natsu

Hasta el momento… lo único que sabían los magos de Phantom Lord sobre el posible paradero de Natsu tras investigar algo… además de haber escuchado algunos rumores hace un par de días… era que posiblemente Natsu pudiera estar en **Akane Resort** junto con su equipo… (Nagisa y Happy)… para así poder relajarse un poco

En eso… tras tomar algo de té, el primer miembro de PL decidió hablar al respecto sobre el asunto

— Cielos… cuanto falta para encontrar a ese sujeto de fuego_**… *En eso se quejó una linda chica de cabello azul con expresión algo seria que por alguna razón parecía llevar consigo un paraguas a su lado a pesar del buen clima*…**_ La verdad no sé porque José-san quiere reclutar a ese mago

— **Quisieras callarte de una buena vez… si el maestro José quiere reclutar a ese mago… debe tener sus razones para hacerlo** **—** En eso habla un joven con el cabello de dos tonos diferentes (Negro y blanco) al igual que una katana atada a la cadera izquierda para poder utilizar en sus batallas

Obviamente… y como era de esperarse en esta situación… aquella chica linda de cabello azul no tomo muy bien que digamos la forma en la que su compañero le hablo por lo que tras decirle un par de cosas ambos se estuvieron peleando de manera verbal que no valía la pena mientras sus compañeros al verlos solo suspiraron

Justo antes de que ambos magos de PL se llegaran a pelear entre si al punto de usar torpemente su magia en un sitio como en el que estaban…

— **Podían dejar de quejarse los 2…** * En eso se ve como del grupo de PL… un hombre alto que lleva un monóculo en el ojo derecho, su color de cabello es verde llevando un peinado punteando todo hacia arriba * **Solo demuestran lo inmaduros que pueden ser… no olviden la razón del porque fuimos mandados en primer lugar**

Antes de que ambos magos protestaran al respecto… sabían muy bien que su compañero tenía mucha razón en ese asunto… así que tras obedecer más o menos a regañadientes a su compañero de equipo y tras tener todo listo para seguir con su misión… y sin tener que perder más tiempo en tontas discusiones sin sentido alguno… los magos de Phantom Lord se retiraron del lugar para poder continuar con la búsqueda de Natsu y tratar de alistarlo a su gremio…

… Aún si eso significa tener que llevarlo a la fuerza hasta Phantom Lord tal y como se los indico José momentos antes de que partieran a su misión **(Obviamente José al no ser un tonto… (Al menos no por completo)… **les ordenó a sus magos que durante el transcurso de la misión todo debía mantenerse en secreto lo mejor posible… después de todo… él quería evitar a toda costa tener problemas con el consejo mágico por lo que estaba por hacer y en caso de que fuese necesario**…**; sin decir que según ellos… tal vez la misión de llevar a Natsu al gremio sería algo fácil de hacer sin ningún tipo de problema o inconveniente… ya que según su criterio: El poder que ellos juntos tienen bastaría para hacerle frente a Natsu y así poder someterlo y llevarlo a la fuerza

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era el error que estaban cometiendo al subestimar la fuerza actual de Natsu… y eso podía costarles caro

* * *

**Y hablando de Natsu…**

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como Natsu… (Quien nuevamente estaba realmente mareado por el transporte)… al lado de Nagisa y Happy se dirigían en tren a **Akane Resort**… ya que después de lo que han pasado últimamente debía tener algo de descanso y relajación y que mejor lugar que **Akane Resort**

Al durar tranquilamente el viaje en tren hacia **Akane Resort** Nagisa que estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro para pasar el tiempo se quejaba un poco de que Natsu a pesar de la fuerza que posee fuese tan patético cuando se trataba de estar viajando en los transporte mientras que Happy simplemente ignoraba esto comiendo tranquilamente un par de pescados que tenía guardados en la mochila verde que siempre lleva consigo para así poder comer tranquilamente los peses en el viaje a **Akane Resort**

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía en lo más mínimo… era que a pesar de llegar a **Akane Resort** sus problemas no acabarían tan fácilmente como ellos quisieran ya que una vez que llegaran a **Akane Resort** los problemas comenzarían

**Mientras tanto en Phantom Lord…**

Justo después de haber enviado hace un par de días a algunos de sus mejores hombres a esa misión José esperaba poder tener buenos resultados… puede que al principio se molestara al ver que sus magos tardaban más de la cuenta pero considerando como era Natsu según la poca información que tenía sobre él… sabía que el encontrarlo no sería cosa fácil de hacer… incluso para sus mejores magos del gremio

Y hablando sobre algunos de los mejores magos de Phantom Lord…

— Díganme… ¿como le va a Gazille en esa misión a la que fue hace días?

En eso uno de sus magos se acercó a José justo con lo que parecían ser los resultados de la misión a la que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro fue y le informo que todo parecía indicar que Gazille termino la misión un poco antes de lo esperado (Aproximadamente en 12 días) y que por lo visto tardaría un máximo de 3 días en regresar al gremio debido al sitio donde estaba actualmente

El saber esto… y el ver que las cosas parecían salir como lo que José había planeado… él solo pudo sonreír maliciosamente ya que si todo iba de acuerdo al plan su gremio sería el más poderoso de todos los tiempos debido al poder que obtendrá… y así nadie se atrevería a desafiarlo… ni siquiera Fairy Tail

Además de que cuando José estuviese totalmente listo… y de que se asegurara de que ya nada le faltara… él se mismo se encargaría personalmente de borrar del mapa a Fairy Tail y a decir verdad… nada lo haría más feliz en el mundo que la dicha de poder deshacerse de una vez por todas de aquel gremio que más odia en el mundo

Lástima que José no sabía que su plan… al igual que todo su esfuerzo se iría a la mierda ya que una cosa que paso casi por alto… o tan siquiera no pensó que fuese posible… fue la posibilidad de que Natsu tuviera una especie de vínculo inquebrantable con Fairy Tail

Sin darle más importancia al asunto por el momento… y de no preocuparse en lo más mínimo por lo que pudiese pasar al respecto… José decidió seguir con sus propios asuntos personales

* * *

…**{Aproximadamente 4 días después… en ****Akane Resort****}…**

* * *

Así paso alrededor de un par de días que parecían indicar que nada serio o algo malo estuviera por pasar… aunque claro que eso pronto cambiaría más rápido de lo que uno se esperaría

Justo ahora en la zona turística que era conocida como **Akane Resort**… se podía ver como en uno de los restaurantes que había en la ciudad… Natsu se encontraba felizmente comiendo una gran cantidad de comida… (Principalmente carne)… al tiempo que Happy que estaba sentado a su lado comía mucho pescado casi al punto de pensar que estaba en el paraíso de peses… al verlos actuar así hacía que Nagisa, quien a diferencia de sus compañeros, simplemente comía algo más o menos ligero simplemente suspirara un poco resignada al ver a sus compañeros ya que para ella era obvio que Natsu y Happy nunca cambiarían en ese sentido… pero al menos estaba feliz de que sus amigos fuesen así

Al tiempo que ellos comían sin preocupación alguna se podía observar que cerca de ahí, los magos de Phantom Lord estando más o menos cerca del lugar donde Natsu y los demás comía… y ver lo grande que era la ciudad… decidieron que lo mejor sería dividirse en equipos de 2 para así poder buscar más rápido por los alrededores esperando así encontrar más rápido a Natsu

Una vez que Natsu y los demás salieran del lugar y de que estuvieran caminando disfrutando del lugar turístico en el que estaban pudieron notar que el clima del lugar parecía cambiar poco a poco… de un clima cálido y soleado… a un día lluvioso

Al principio la linda de Nagisa y los demás creyeron que esto era una especie de lluvia repentina en el lugar por lo que buscaron un sitio para evitar resfriarse por el clima… al final… y tras buscar por unos minutos Natsu y los demás lograron encontrar lo que parecía ser una especie de posada/hotel para los turista de la zona por lo que no dudaron en entrar para refugiarse de la lluvia

Una vez dentro del lugar…

— _Cielos… por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos_.- En eso se ve como la linda de Nagisa como podía se escurría su cabello mojado al tiempo que se quitaba su chaleco mojado para evitar resfriarse

— _**Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo…**_.- Ahora se veía a Natsu quitarle el agua a su amada bufanda

— Aye sir.- Happy simplemente se sacudió el agua que tenía encima

Justo después de secarse lo mejor posible y ver que la lluvia no cesaría por un rato los tres decidieron descansar en el sitio mientras esperaban que la lluvia pasara sin saber lo que pasaría

**Cerca de ahí…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como la linda y seria chica de cabello azul de Phantom Lord al lado del que parecía ser su compañero estaban caminando tranquilamente sin preocupación aparente al tiempo que al parecer caminaban hacia un sitio específico de la ciudad

Mientras ambos magos de PL caminaban por el sitio la linda chica decidió hablarle a su compañero

— Dime… estás seguro de que él está por aquí

— _No estoy del todo seguro… pero es seguro que si seguimos así tarde o temprano lo encontraremos_

Al ver la actitud de su compañero con respecto al tema la linda chica solo suspiro un poco resignada sin saber que en cierto modo su compañero tendría algo de razón en lo que dijo

**Regresando con Natsu y los demás…**

Justo ahora se podía como Natsu y los demás estaban relajándose en donde estaban pero mientras la lluvia continuaba en el lugar al tiempo que no parecía detenerse Nagisa y Happy solo suspiraron… por otro lado… Natsu parecía estar algo serio ya que por alguna razón sentía que esta lluvia era extrañamente familiar pero no podía recordar bien la razón del porque

Así paso un tiempo en el que el clima no parecía cambiar en lo más mínimo por lo que al no tener nada mejor que hacer Natsu solo suspiro y se levantó de donde estaba sentado para posteriormente ir a la entrada del hotel…

… Al ver que Natsu estaba por irse Nagisa fue la primera en hablar **—**** ¿A dónde vas Natsu? ****—** En eso Natsu solo suspiro un poco mientras miraba levemente a linda de Nagisa **—** _Saldré por un momento a dar una vuelta ya que necesito despejar un poco mi mente_ **—** Por alguna razón eso le dio una mala sensación a Nagisa ya que algo dentro de ella tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder si Natsu saliera…

… Pero justo antes de que la bella/linda de Nagisa hablara al respecto sobre el asunto **—** _Nagisa no debes preocuparte por esto_ **—** Por un momento Nagisa dudo levemente al respecto sobre eso ya que no sabía si esa sería una buena idea, pero conociendo a Natsu sabía que él estaría bien **— Solo prométeme que estarás bien** **—** En eso Natsu le dio una de sus características sonrisas mientras hablaba

— No te preocupes Nagisa-chan… estaré bien

Así Natsu de manera tranquila**… (Algo más o menos raro/extraño en él considerando sus impulsos algo destructivos)…** salió a dar una pequeña vuelta para aclarar un poco su mente con respecto a Fairy Tail… después de todo… por extraño que pareciera… esa lluvia le recordaba mucho a su amado gremio al igual que los buenos momentos que vivió antes de la tragedia ocurrida que lo obligo a separarse de su amado gremio… (La pelea contra el Rouge del futuro)…

De igual modo… se podía decir que una situación más o menos parecida ocurría ahora mismo de en el gremio de Fairy Tail con respecto al asunto de Natsu

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía ver como Makarov… quien al parecer estaba algo ocupado en su oficina revisando un par de cosas como documentos importantes… (Y para su desgracia… en los documentos también había algunas cuantas facturas y quejas por la destrucción casi sin sentido que el equipo de Erza causaba casi siempre durante sus misiones**… (Y eso que Natsu no estaba con ellos)…;)** al igual que otro tipo de cosas con las que debía lidiar todo el tiempo; aunque por alguna extraña razón, mientras Makarov continuaba con esos asuntos no podía dejar de pensar de vez en cuando en lo que había escuchado en la anterior reunión de magos santos sobre aquel Mago Slayer de fuego

Por más que Makarov tratara de sacar ese asunto de su cabeza para luego tratar de olvidarlo simplemente no podía hacerlo ya que algo dentro de él… casi como una especie de instinto o algo parecido… le indicaba fuertemente que debía poner más atención en ese asunto

Así… tras pensar en ese asunto por unos momentos Makarov solo pudo suspirar un poco resignado ya que esto parecía causarle problemas además de dolor de cabeza al tiempo que salía de su oficina para así poder tomar algo de aire fresco para tratar de relajarse…

… Aunque poco antes de salir de su oficina Makarov solo tuvo un último pensamiento al respecto sobre el tema

— *Me gustaría saber qué diablos significa todo esto*

Sin pensar más sobre ese asunto sobre la posible situación sobre de Natsu… Makarov continúo con lo suyo esperando así que este asunto no le causara algún problema en el futuro sin saber en lo más mínimo lo que pronto ocurriría

**Y hablando sobre Natsu…**

Ahora se podía ver como Natsu… tras salir de aquel hotel donde estaban Nagisa y Happy, de manera algo pensativa estaba caminando bajo la lluvia… durante su caminata Natsu no podía dejar de pensar en su amada familia del gremio en Fairy Tail…

… A pesar de haber regresado al pasado al lado de Happy con ayuda de Azulongmon para así poder cambiar lo mejor posible el futuro había ocasiones en las que no se sintiera algo nostálgico con respecto a su antigua vida en Fairy Tail…

… De igual modo no había momento en el que Natsu no estuviese algo preocupado por su antigua familia al igual que había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba qué tipo de cosas harían en el gremio**… (Especialmente Mirajane… Lisanna… Lucy… Erza… y Gray al igual que el resto de sus amigos)…** ahora que él no está con ellos en el gremio para vivir buenos momentos

En eso Natsu tras suspirar un poco y con una leve sonrisa nostálgica miro el brillo de la luna que había en el lugar a pesar del clima un tanto lluvioso que había

— *Me pregunto cómo estarán ahora* **—** _Así sin tener nada más que hacer Natsu decidió regresar con Nagisa y Happy_

Aunque en eso Natsu… gracias a sus sentidos bien desarrollados con el intenso entrenamiento que tuvo después de llegar al pasado logro percibir que algo no iba del todo bien… momentos después se ve obligado a evadir un fuerte torrente de agua dirigido hacia él

Tan pronto Natsu evadió el fuerte torrente de agua que por poco le da de lleno trato de enfocar a su atacante… aunque tan pronto logro identificar como pudo al atacante a través del olor a pesar de la lluvia se llevó una gran sorpresa

Segundos después… Natsu algo sorprendido ve como en medio del agua que había en el lugar… aquella bella chica de cabello azulado perteneciente a Phantom Lord aparecía con una expresión algo seria al tiempo que Natsu la reconocía como Juvia, lo cual claro explicaría la razón del porqué esta singular lluvia le era tan familiar

Una vez que ella se pusiera frente a Natsu… de manera un tanto seria le pregunto que si él era aquel mago slayer de fuego del que todos hablan… (N/A: Esto es debido a los rumores que se esparcieron tras lo ocurrido con Kaito)…

… Ante esto Natsu un tanto serio decidió hablar al respecto

— _¿Y qué si lo soy?_

Ante eso aquella chica linda de cabello azul y rostro serio que Natsu la identifico fácilmente como Juvia… ella le pidió a Natsu que la acompañara a su gremio sin oponerse en lo más mínimo ya que era completamente necesario que se uniera a Phantom Lord según las órdenes del maestro José debía de unirse para así fortalecer a su gremio para que nadie pudiese hacerle frente… especialmente Fairy Tail ya que por lo visto tras reunir el poder suficiente en sus manos el maestro José al parecer pensaba en eliminar a Fairy Tail de una vez por todas para que no fuesen un estorbo

Tras oír eso por parte de la linda de Juvia el rosto de Natsu se puso aún más serio que antes… al igual que se notaba cierta molestia/enojo en él ya que a pesar de todo Natsu por ningún motivo ha olvidado lo ocurrido hacía tiempo con Phantom Lord con respecto a cuándo ellos al tratar de secuestrar a la bella de Lucy hirieron gravemente a los seres queridos de Natsu en Fairy Tail y claramente el escuchar eso era algo que de verdad lo molestaba bastante; pero el ver que Phantom Lord quisiera reclutarlo ciertamente fue algo que no espero…

… Normalmente Natsu además de golpear al integrante de Phantom Lord por lo que dijo sobre el plan de José de atacar Fairy Tail en el momento preciso hubiese ido directamente al gremio de Phantom Lord de manera imprudente para así tratar de destruirlo pero además de haber madurado gracias el entrenamiento… al tratarse de Juvia no parecía ser capaz de golpearla…

… Puede que en estos momentos Juvia fuese una fuerte enemiga al ser una de las mejores magas de Phantom Lord pero a pesar de ese asunto Natsu no podía olvidar el hecho de que Juvia era una gran amiga/compañera de él y de los demás en el gremio**… (Especialmente para Gray, ya que al parecer él parecía sentir algo más fuerte por Juvia que una simple amistad aunque claro, él no lo demostraba abiertamente)…** por lo que el lastimarla en una batalla que parecía ser innecesaria era lo último que quería hacer en estos momentos

— Lo siento… pero no tengo intenciones de unirme a ustedes

Al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Natsu… Juvia sorpresivamente lo empezó a atacar con fuertes corrientes de agua a alta presión que parecían mucho poder debido a la forma en la que el agua destruía algunas rocas al tiempo que ella le decía a Natsu que en caso de oponerse debían

… En eso Natsu siente un fuerte golpe de fuego anaranjado en su espalda que a pesar de no dañarlo en lo más mínimo ciertamente ese fuego tenía un olor realmente desagradable para Natsu… aunque esto le dio a entender que la bella de Juvia no estaba sola en esto

Aunque gracias a ese singular fuego anaranjado Natsu con algo de molestia sabe quién el responsable de atacarlo por la espalda con ese fuego apestoso… al paso de unos segundos el 2° mago de Phantom Lord que Natsu reconoció como Totomaru apareció al lado de Juvia al igual que el resto de los integrantes del equipo de Juvia logrando así completar posiblemente al equipo más fuerte de Phantom Lord: **elemento 4**

Al ver como 4 de los magos más fuertes de Phantom Lord estaban frente a él hizo que Natsu solo pudo maldecir a lo bajo por la situación en la que estaba metido… especialmente al ver que ellos no se retirarían hasta no llevarlo a Phantom Lord…

— _***Carajo… olvide que Juvia antes solía tener un equipo en Phantom Lord… será que busque una forma de librarme de esto**_

… Por más que lo pensara Natsu en una buena solución que no involucrara tanta destrucción no parecía encontrar una solución adecuada. Puede que ahora Natsu no tuviera problemas para enfrentar a los 4 integrantes de Phantom Lord al mismo tiempo pero considerando los problemas que ya había causado antes debido al asunto de la pelea que tuvo contra Kaito en Hargeon… Natsu sabía que debía mantenerse lo más calmado posible y no llamar tanto la atención

Por desgracia los magos de Phantom Lord tenían otros planes al respecto ya que de un momento a otro los integrantes de Element 4 de un momento a otro se alinearon de manera para así poder atacar a Natsu desde de distintos ángulos posibles sin darle muchas opciones de defensa alguna

Al ver esto Natsu solo pudo suspirar al respecto

— *Por lo visto será por las malas*

Sin tener más opción al respecto que defenderse y atacar de ser necesario, Natsu estaba más que listo para pelear contra Element 4 aun sabiendo las consecuencias que esto atraería

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya agradado ya que como pudieron ver las cosas con Phantom Lord ya están poniéndose intensas para tratar de reclutar a Natsu aunque eso se por las malas… Sin contar que Makarov parece tener sus propios pensamientos sobre ese asunto de Natsu… además de que más adelante ya veremos si debido al asunto de viajar al pasado hizo que Makarov y el resto de Fairy Tail olvidaran o no Natsu… y de hacer así ya veremos hasta qué punto Natsu fue que olvidado por los demás en el gremio

Además de que Natsu al fin se topó con los magos de Phantom Lord: Element 4 lo cual claramente generara varios problemas para Natsu y su equipo…

… **También para los que desean saber que ocurrirá entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord:** Deben saber que si se dará la pelea entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail… solo que los motivos del ataque serán totalmente diferentes a los ocurridos en el anime… Además de que Natsu… (Obviamente sin revelar aún su identidad)… a su manera decidirá ayudar a Fairy Tail en esa batalla entre gremios donde será el punto crucial donde algunas cosas cambiaran drásticamente

**PD:** Deberán saber que con el tiempo… y gracias a algo de disciplina gracias al duro entrenamiento que Natsu tuvo después de llegar al pasado… ahora es un poco menos inmaduro e impulsivo que antes… pero no se preocupen… a pesar de eso y sin importar lo que pase… deberán saber que Natsu aún tendrá sus momentos de torpeza y momentos donde se dejara llevar por sus impulsos ya que sin esos momentos casi no sería el mismo Dragon Slayer que todos quieren

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido por el momento y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo


	7. Natsu contra Element 4

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic por lo que espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias y espero que el resultado de la pelea te guste… **PD:** Tal vez la bella de Mirajane sea incluida al harem

**Zafir09****:** Gracias por el comentario… y tienes razón sobre que José en cierto modo se parece a Danzo debido a que ambos solo piensan en cómo hacerse más fuertes ellos mismos sin importarles nada las consecuencias de sus actos por lo que ya verás que haré con él más adelante… **Con Juvia y Gazille:** Ya más adelante verás lo que pienso hacer con ellos dos por lo que solo hace falta esperar… además de que ya verás lo que ocurrida en el enfrentamiento de Natsu

**miguel puentedejesus :** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que pienses eso y espero que este capítulo también te agrade… **Con respecto al asunto de la saga de la torre del cielo:** Como te dije por PM… si pienso usar esa saga por lo que espero poder hacer un buen trabajo con esa saga… además de que al haber mencionado a Rob me diste inspiración para una idea que más adelante verás

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki****:** Espero que esta pelea te guste ya que espero poder hacer mi mejor esfuerzo… Amigo Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Natsu contra Element 4… Sucesos interesantes ocurren**

Justo ahora se podía ver como en las calles de Akane Resort… justo bajo la constante lluvia que había sobre el lugar, Natsu como podía hacía lo posible por detener al equipo de Juvia que seguía atacándolo constantemente desde diferentes algunos posibles para bloquear sus posibles movimientos sin darle tiempo de pensar adecuadamente

Si bien Natsu con su poder actual obtenido gracias a su entrenamiento podía derrotarlos fácilmente pero a decir verdad quería hacer lo mejor posible por minimizar los daños en su pelea para no llamar tanto la atención pero viendo cómo iban las cosas era obvio que eso no sería posible

Justo en ese momento Natsu ve como desde lejos **Totomaru** lanza uno de sus fuegos anaranjados que eran realmente apestosos a gran fuerza hacia Natsu que parecía estar algo tenso al ver el fuego anaranjado… si bien podía evadir ese fuego sin problema alguno para luego ir directo contra Totomaru para enfrentarlo sin problemas pero al ver que ese fuego tal vez dañaría los edificios tras de él al igual que unas cuantas personas en el proceso sin duda terminaría llamando así la atención Natsu algo molesto sabía lo que debía hacer al respecto

— ***Bien… supongo que no tengo más opción***

A pesar de que esto no le gustaba a Natsu en lo más mínimo debido al mal sabor de aquel fuego anaranjado él bloqueo aquel ataque de fuego para posteriormente empezar a asimilarlo/comérselo con la ayuda de su magia de Dragón Slayer de Fuego para posteriormente hacer una cara de asco y al parecer escupir hacia el suelo quejándose del mal sabor del fuego

Mientras que los magos de Phantom Lord tras ver como Natsu asimilo/comió sin problemas el fuego que Totomaru le lanzo sin problema alguno además de que esto parecía aumentar su fuerza… (Y paso causarle a Natsu algo de asco por el sabor del fuego apestoso)… esto aclaro sin duda alguna sus pocas dudas sobre las habilidades de Dragon Slayer de Fuego de Natsu por lo que al no tener más dudas al respecto debían de tratar de atraparlo a toda costa y así poder llevarlo ante José

Mientras tanto con Nagisa y Happy…

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Natsu salió de la posada/hotel para poder tomar algo de aire para así poder despejar su mente lo suficiente y al ver que no regresaba después de ese tiempo era algo que los preocupaba hasta cierto punto…

… Si bien ambos sabían de antemano que Natsu a pesar de ser algo torpe de vez y de vez en cuando un tanto impulsivo el sin duda alguna sabía cómo cuidarse solo sin problema alguno gracias a sus habilidades de pelea pero el ver que no regresaba sabían que algo debió de haber pasado para que él se tardara en regresar sin duda era algo que los preocupaba hasta cierto punto por lo que tras esperar un par de minutos y a pesar de la lluvia que había en el lugar Nagisa al lado de Happy decidió ir a buscar a Natsu sin saber la sorpresa que ella y Happy se llevarían al encontrar al peli-rosado

Aunque antes de salir en su búsqueda la bella de Nagisa tuvo un último pensamiento antes de salir al tiempo que en cierto modo parecía colocar su mano sobre su corazón

— * Espero que estés bien… Natsu-kun *

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de Fiore…**

Justo ahora en lo que parecía ser una especie de montículos… o mejor dicho casi una semi-montaña/pila de chatarra donde yacían varias cosas metálicas como algunos cuantos pilares y/o vigas de metal levemente oxidadas estaban apiladas entre si formando casi una perfecta pila de montones de metal… e inclusive se podía ver en el lugar por alguna razón había inclusive algunas cuantas armas como espadas o sables desgastados por el uso constante en las peleas al igual que lo que parecían ser algunas cuantas armaduras un tanto oxidadas y a la vez algo rasgadas por los daños recibidos previamente por las peleas estaban regadas por todas partes al tiempo que se podía ver como cierto Dragón Slayer de cabellera oscura y ojos rojos de aspecto serio y hasta cierto punto calmado estaba sentado en una pila de escombros metálicos alimentándose del metal que había en el sitio

A juzgar por como estaba relajado y sin preocupación aparente todo parecía indicar que Gazille había terminado exitosamente la misión a la cual fue enviado y por lo visto había acabado antes del tiempo límite que tenía por lo que ahora solo estaba en aquel peculiar sitio recuperando así algo de fuerzas para regresar al gremio sin ningún problema aunque cuando estaba por irse al parecer recibió un mensaje a través de lo que parecía ser una paloma mensajera de parte de su maestro por lo que prosiguió a leer lo que venía dentro de aquel mensaje que parecía ser realmente importante

Una vez que Gazille termino de leer con sumo cuidado aquella nota de parte de José… se podía ver como el dragón slayer de hierro por alguna razón parecía estar algo feliz y a la vez algo pensativo por lo que venía en la carta por lo que tras estirar las piernas Gazille arrugo aquella nota al tiempo que parecía mirar a la nada

— * Así que el maestro José quiere reclutar a Salamander para el gremio, eh**… **_**En eso se ve como Gazille parece sonreír de manera un tanto desafiante**_**…** sin duda el tener a Salamander en el gremio pudiese ser algo interesante; especialmente para así poder ver quién de los dos es el dragon slayer más fuerte *

Así que tras haberse alimentado del hierro suficiente que había en ese peculiar sitio para así poder recuperar fuerzas y el saber lo que José planeaba hacer al respecto Gazille decidió regresar al gremio lo antes posible ya que además de dar el reporte del éxito de la misión a José…; por motivos un tanto personales sentía debía ver si el equipo de la bella de Juvia era lo bastante indicado como para poder vencer y así poder traer consigo a Natsu

Fuera cual fuera el tipo de resultado que ese asunto de Natsu con Phantom Lord se llegara a dar… Gazille sabía que tal vez el resultado de esa pelea podía ser bastante interesante para él así que sin perder más tiempo Gazille emprendió el camino de regreso a Phantom Lord esperando ver cuáles serán los resultados de todo esto

Sin duda alguna… el resultado de la pelea de Natsu contra el equipo de Element 4 cuyo objetivo es llevar a Natsu a toda costa a Phantom Lord para que fuese uno de ellos… aun si eso significaba tener que recurrir a usar casi fuerza letal en el proceso sin duda sería algo interesante de ver

Y hablando de gremios…

Justo ahora en Fairy Tail… ajenos de lo que estaba pasando con Natsu ahora mismo en Akane Resort, se podía ver que como siempre la mayoría de los miembros en Fairy Tail… por no decir todos… parecían estar nuevamente en lo que parecía ser otra de sus clásicas y alocadas fiestas donde todos además de pasarla bien y de poder celebrar sin motivo aparente algunos cuantos miembros de vez en cuando terminaban peleando entre si aunque la verdad eso era algo completamente normal entre ellos

Aunque si uno se fijaba bien en el gremio; más específico en la barra de bebidas del gremio que era atendida por una bella chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules de buen busto, se podía ver como un pequeño grupo de magos de Fairy Tail no parecían tener muchas ganas de festejar lo cual era sumamente raro en ellos ya que en este punto ya se habrían unido al festejo aunque considerando las noticias que habían escuchado anteriormente sobre un posible mago peli-rosado usuario de magia slayer flamígera realmente parecía traerles algunos cuantos recuerdos de alguien que habían conocido hacía varios años atrás…

… Alguien a quien consideraban un buen amigo y ser querido a pesar del corto tiempo que estuvo con ellos en el gremio, aunque el solo pensar en él y en lo que ocurrió varios años atrás era algo que los ponía sumamente tristes

Aunque en eso se ve como la bella chica de pelo blanco que se encarga de la sección de bebidas del gremio se acercó al usuario de hielo del gremio que además parecía ser un exhibicionista de primera clase

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… no lo crees… Gray… * Al oír la voz de su amiga Gray solo pudo suspirar *

— _Y que lo digas Mira… han pasado casi 6 años desde lo ocurrido aquel día… * _En eso se ve como Gray… quien como siempre seguía en calzoncillos bebía algo de lo que parecía ser algo de té para luego suspirar _*… aun no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde lo que ocurrió aquel día_

Ante eso se pudo ver como la bella y tierna de Mirajane solo suspiro demostrando algo de tristeza al tiempo que parecía tocarse el corazón y paso parecer tener un leve sonrojo en su bello rostro

— _A decir verdad… me hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo con él_

Tras decir eso acerca de su antiguo amigo peli-rosado… Kana que bebía lo que parecía ser su 18° barril de cerveza dejo de beber por un momento al tiempo que parecía estar algo seria pero a la vez algo triste

— **A decir verdad; hay veces en los que Natsu hace falta en nuestras vidas… ya que aunque no lo parezca… hay ocasiones en las que el gremio no parece ser el mismo sin él**

Fue entonces que la fuerte y a la vez seria pero sin duda alguna hermosa Erza Scarlet, que hacía poco había regresado al gremio de una misión en solitario dio un fuerte sorbo a una jarra de cerveza que hacía unos momentos Mirajane le sirvió

— Sé de lo que hablas Kana… si tan solo hubiéramos sido más fuertes en aquel entonces tal vez él aún seguiría con vida ahora

Justo en eso se ve como Erza parecía sostener entre sus bellas manos lo que parecía ser una especie de trozo o pedazo de lo que alguna vez fue posiblemente una bufanda blanca… y por lo visto ella de algún modo lo usaba a modo de pañuelo…

… De igual modo se podía ver como la bella de Mirajane de manera discreta miraba lo que parecía ser la foto de ella siendo un poco más joven al lado de su hermana menor que en cierto modo podría decirse que era casi una versión miniatura de ella mientras que al parecer ambas peli-blancas parecían abrazar con algo de cariño a un joven de cabello rosado (Natsu)

Aunque al igual que Erza y Mirajane… los que fueron realmente cercanos a Natsu durante el corto tiempo que él estuvo en el gremio (Aproximadamente 1 año más o menos) ciertamente estaban realmente tristes por la pérdida del que fue alguna vez su amigo… por no decir un miembro de su familia en el gremio; aunque a pesar de estar tristes por ese asunto, el solo pensar en lo dicho sobre aquel mago slayer de fuego ciertamente les causaba algo de curiosidad

Aunque en eso Lucy quien ahora mismo estaba un tanto cerca de ellos buscando alguna misión que hacer no pudo evitar escucharlos y sentirse un poco triste por ellos…

… Si bien ella hasta la fecha era la única en todo el gremio que sabía que Natsu seguía vivo en algún lado de Fiore al lado de Happy y su bella compañera Nagisa, y que al igual que los demás en el gremio… tanto Natsu y Happy deseaban más que nada poder verlos aunque sea solo una vez; pero el solo recordar la situación en la que ambos estaban actualmente no les era posible hacerlo; además de que Lucy aún recordaba la promesa que ella misma le hizo a Natsu el día de cuando ella ingreso al gremio decidió guardar silencio… al menos por el momento ya que por alguna razón ella tenía la peculiar sensación de que tal vez llegará el día en el que tal vez se vea forzada a revelar el que Natsu siga vivo pero hasta que ese día llegue ella seguirá como si nada

Así que tras escoger con cuidado la misión adecuada para ella conforme a sus habilidades como maga, le llevo la solicitud de misión a Mirajane para que ella viera cual escogió

* * *

**Regresando con Natsu…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como Natsu parecía tener hasta cierto punto la ventaja en el combate contra los magos de Phantom Lord que ahora mismo parecían estar algo tensos… si bien Natsu no parecía haber tenido muchos problemas al pelear contra Sol y derrotarlo debido a su forma de ser, pero lo cierto era que Natsu sabía de antemano que debía cuidarse de Aria… después de todo… aún recordaba claramente la terrible habilidad de Aria de poder drenar casi por completo el poder mágico de su oponente al tiempo que dejaba a la víctima brutalmente herida por el drenado dejándola casi al borde de la muerte ya que esa habilidad por poco casi mata a Makao en su primer enfrentamiento ya que Aria lo tomo por sorpresa

Eso sin contar que los ataques en perfecta coordinación de Totomaru y Juvia que a estas alturas parecían ser algo problemáticos para Natsu debido a los destrozos que la pelea estaba generando

Tan pronto Natsu termino recibiendo casi de lleno un torrente de agua que Juvia lanzó al tiempo que el agua se calentó por las llamas que Totomaru lanzó en combinación y de paso tenía un fuerte hedor era obvio que esto no fue bueno para la nariz sensible de Natsu

— **Bien, ustedes lo pidieron…** ¨En eso se ve a Natsu prepararse para usar una de sus técnicas¨**… karyū no tekken** **—** Sin perder tiempo Natsu fue directo a Totomaru con sus puños encendidos al tiempo que evadía como podía los ataques de Juvia

Al ver como Natsu se lanzó directamente al ataque usando fuego Totomaru solo podía sonreír confiándose demasiado ya que al ver que Natsu atacaba con fuego sin duda no tendría problemas

— Eso no servirá de nada

Creyendo que su habilidad para manipular el fuego le serviría Totomaru cometió el error de dejar a Natsu acercarse demasiado para posteriormente golpearlo… pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no podía controlar el fuego de Natsu por lo que al tratar de defenderse fue demasiado tarde ya que de un momento a otro Totomaru termino recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar contra unos edificios causándole así un fuerte daño al tiempo que Natsu lo miraba seriamente

— Tu poder y habilidad de manipular el fuego no bastara para hacerme frente… te tomara varios años para poder controlar aunque sea a menor medida mis llamas a voluntad

Tan pronto Totomaru con trabajo se levantó de donde estaba y como pudo se recuperó en parte del golpe que Natsu le dio se podía ver que le dolía bastante por la forma en la que se agarraba el costado

— Maldito… ¨Sin duda ese golpe de Natsu parecía dolerle bastante¨

Al ver que de momento Totomaru no parecería ser una molestia Natsu se concentró en pelear contra Juvia y Aria ya que sabía perfectamente que de los Element 4… ellos 2 sin duda alguna eran los más fuertes del equipo por lo que Natsu sabía que no debía contenerse en el combate… aunque ciertamente lo difícil para Natsu sería tener que pelear con Juvia siendo ella una buena amiga

Mientras tanto con Nagisa y Happy…

Justo ahora se veía como Nagisa y Happy estaban buscando por separados a Natsu por varios lugares pero hasta ahora no parecían haber tenido suerte por lo que tras buscar cerca de unos 20 o 30 minutos ambos se volvieron a encontrar

— **¿Lo encontraste Happy?** **—** *Por el tono de voz era obvio que Nagisa estaba muy preocupada*

— _Por desgracia no… buscar volando en la noche es algo difícil… y considerando como es Natsu puede que encontrarlo no sea fácil_

Al escuchar eso por parte del exceed azul y ver que no parecía tener suerte como ella sin duda era algo que desanimaba a Nagisa al tiempo que parecía sentir cierta inseguridad en su corazón con respecto al posible estado de Natsu por lo que tras buscar un poco más y ver que nada parecía indicar algún rastro de Natsu por los alrededores Nagisa solo pudo suspirar

— Supongo que lo mejor por el momento será esperar a que el regrese

Tan pronto como ambos estaban por desistir en su búsqueda y regresar a donde estaban anteriormente para poder esperar a Natsu ambos escucharon una especie de explosión cercana al lugar al tiempo que lo que parecía ser un rugido de fuego ascender por el cielo ambos sabían que estaba pasando por lo que decidieron ir

Mientras tanto en la pelea entre Natsu contra Juvia y Aria que no paraba de decir lo terriblemente triste que estaba al tiempo que ambos magos de Phantom Lord hacían lo posible por vencer a Natsu ya eran notorios los daños que causaron durante su pelea

Justo en ese momento se ve como Aria tras evadir difícilmente un rugido de Natsu lanza un fuerte ataque de viento mientras gritaba cosas sobre lo triste que estaba y de la tristeza que había por todos lados…

… Tan pronto Natsu evadió ese ataque de viento recibiendo así levemente unos cuantos rasguños en el proceso al tiempo que se reincorporaba en el suelo parecía estar algo estresado por la actitud de Aria con respecto a la tristeza ya que por más cruel que Aria fuese en batalla sin duda eso no evitaba que dijera todas esas cosas sobre la tristeza

Harto de las palabrerías que Aria decía sobre la tristeza Natsu un tanto estresado decidió golpear a Aria usando su karyū no tekken; pero al acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo Aria de un momento a otro logro usar su magia de Tele-transportación la cual le permitió hacerse intangible a los ataques físicos y mágicos, siendo capaz de moverse de forma invisible a través del Vacío

Tan pronto Aria se las arreglo para evadir a Natsu, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a tiempo… Aria de un momento a otro uso uno de sus hechizos llamado Zetsu logrando así hacer múltiples esferas moradas de Vacíos logrando así chocar contra Natsu por así decirlo de algún modo para posteriormente terminar explotando espontáneamente alrededor de Natsu provocándole un fuerte daño

Sin bien con su fuerza y resistencia actual que Natsu tuvo gracias al entrenamiento no parecía haber recibido tanto daño como uno esperaría pero Natsu debía admitir que ciertamente ese último ataque de parte de Aria sin duda le causo más daño del que esperaba originalmente

Mientras que Aria quien ahora veía a lo lejos las heridas que le causo a Natsu con el último ataque seguía diciendo cosas sobre lo triste que estaba y que sin duda sería una lástima tener que acabar con esta pelea…

… Aunque Natsu al tener que seguir escuchando esas cosas sobre la tristeza, más la actitud un tanto estresante de Aria sin duda era algo que lo estaba sacando de quicio

— Carajo… ¿que este sujeto nunca se calla con lo mismo?

Sin duda la actitud de Aria ya lo estaba empezando a sacar de quicio al ver que no decía otro tipo de cosas por lo que Natsu personalmente se encargaría de cerrarle la boca a base de puros golpes con mucha fuerza bruta pero al tratar de hacerlo Natsu al bajar levemente la guardia debido al estrés que Aria le causaba siente que alguien o algo lo ataca por la espalda por lo que al voltearse ve a Totomaru quien al parecer se había recuperado un poco de la pelea anterior con Natsu pero aun así se notaba que Totomaru aún estaba algo herido por aquel golpe que recibió al tiempo que parecía haber sido él el responsable de ese ataque casi a traición

Aunque en eso Natsu al momento de levantarse ve con algo de preocupación que las llamas de Totomaru habían comenzado a destruir sus vendas del hombro derecho por lo que Natsu trato de evitar eso pero demasiado tarde para evitarlo

Tan pronto las vendas de esa zona del hombro de Natsu desaparecieron a causa del ataque de fuego tanto Totomaru como los demás magos de Phantom Lord estaban sorprendidos de que Natsu fuese mago de Fairy Tail al tiempo que Natsu al tiempo que se retiraba las vendas quemadas mientras que solo podía maldecir lo que había ocurrido

Al ver que su marca de Fairy Tail fue expuesta de esa forma debido a su descuido Natsu solo podía maldecir a lo bajo ya que esto seguramente le traería consecuencias, especialmente con Fairy Tail ya que si ellos lo veían portar con la marca del gremio sin duda alguna generaría un serio problema

Así que tras retirarse lo que quedaba de esas vendas Natsu y de que rodeara sus puños con fuego miro seriamente a Totomaru

— Maldición… debí haberte noqueado cuando pude

Justo cuando Natsu estaba dispuesto a golpear… o al menos tratar de noquear a Totomaru por atacarlo de ese modo Juvia y los demás vieron como Natsu se movió a gran velocidad, pero debido al piso resbaloso del lugar a causa de la lluvia provocada por la bella de Juvia… Natsu de un momento a otro término resbalándose por la pérdida del equilibrio para posteriormente terminar cayendo casi de cara al duro y húmedo suelo del lugar…

… Si bien ese golpe en la cara contra el suelo sin duda hubiese dolido bastante a pesar de lo fuerte que Natsu sea, de no ser porque Natsu quien por instinto cerro los ojos y traro de usar sus manos para detener la caía sorpresivamente su cara termino cayendo en dos cosas realmente suaves al tiempo que su mano derecha termino atrapando algo redondo y realmente suave lo cual ciertamente lo desconcertó bastante por lo que decidió ver que era lo que pasaba

En cuando Natsu levantó más o menos la cara para así poder mirar un poco mejor el sitio suave donde había caído su cara sin duda alguna se llevó una gran sorpresa, y de paso sentir algo de vergüenza al notar que él había caído justo sobre Juvia… más específico, su cara al igual que su mano termino justo entre los suaves y generosos senos de Juvia quien ahora mismo a pesar de estar en una batalla contra Natsu sin duda alguna ella estaba totalmente roja casi al punto de parecer un tomate maduro

Tan pronto Natsu quien aún seguía en esa agradable y reconfortante posición que muchos desearían tener reacciono a la situación y tras ver lo apenada que Juvia estaba por ese accidente, Natsu rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba al tiempo que se apartaba de ella y de manera apenada se disculpaba con Juvia diciendo que esa no era para nada su intención hacerle eso…

Aunque era claro que a pesar de todo Juvia parecía seguir en ese estado de vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido recientemente por lo que parecía no prestarle mucha atención a Natsu

Mientras que Aria al notar esa perfecta distracción se colocó rápidamente detrás de Natsu para luego…

— **Es hora de acabar contigo** **—** *Fue entonces que Aria trato de usar el mismo hechizo que uso contra Makarov y dejar a Natsu sin poder*

Justo en ese momento cuando Aria quería aprovechar la situación para dejar sin poder mágico a Natsu para posteriormente poder llevarlo a Phantom Lord sin ningún problema; pero antes de que tan siquiera hiciera algo Aria siente que algo frio lo golpea en la espalda para luego ser sorpresivamente mandado a volar de una fuerte patada hacía un edificio

Tan pronto Aria se reincorporara algo adolorido por el golpe que acaba de recibir por sorpresa… él al igual que el resto de Phantom Lord pudieron ver a una bella peli-rosada al lado de un gato azul colocarse junto a Natsu que al verlos solo pudo sonreírles a su manera

— Se tardaron bastante… ¿no creen?

Ante eso Nagisa se voltea por un momento y de manera seria mira a Natsu al tiempo que sigue mirando con cuidado al enemigo

— _**En cierto modo podría decirse que llegamos en buen momento para salvarte el trasero**_ **—** *Ante este comentario Natsu parece haberse molestado pero considerando la forma de ser de Nagisa decidió dejarlo pasar*

— ¿Qué puedo decir Nagisa?... además no creo que fuese para tanto… ya que con o sin tu ayuda yo hubiese derrotado al enemigo

Al ver la manera algo despreocupada de Natsu ante este tipo de situaciones y ver que no parecía cambiar del todo solo hacía que Nagisa suspirara un tanto resignada; aunque honestamente eso era algo que ella le gustaba de Natsu aunque claro que ella no lo admitiría… al menos no por el momento

Tan pronto Natsu se reincorporo y se limpió el poco polvo que tenía encima para posteriormente colocarse al lado de Nagisa listo para pelear se podía ver como los magos de Phantom Lord parecían estar algo dudosos con respecto a si debían seguir peleando contra ellos…

… Si bien con las habilidades de drenado de Aria bastaría para poder llevarse a Natsu (O al menos eso creían ellos más o menos), el ver como aquella maga que parecía estar casi al mismo nivel de habilidad que Natsu como mago sin duda alguna dificultaba más las cosas para ellos por lo que tras analizar la situación Juvia y los demás sabían que lo mejor era irse ya que a pesar de que no les gustara sabían que en su condición actual no serían capaces de hacerles frente

Así que sin perder tiempo los magos de Phantom Lord (Al tiempo que Totomaru como puede logra sujetar a Sol quien por lo visto seguía inconsciente por la pelea que tuvo contra Natsu anteriormente) se retiraron del lugar; no sin antes Juvia mirara seriamente a Natsu momentos antes de irse con su equipo

— Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos

Sin decir nada más al respecto Juvia se retiró del lugar junto a su equipo sabiendo de antemano como les iría con su maestro… especialmente al saber que perdieron contra un mago de Fairy Tail

Tan pronto como Juvia y los demás magos de Phantom Lord se retiraron del sitio tanto Nagisa como Happy miraban como Natsu estaba realmente serio por lo que había ocurrido; y como no estarlo ya que con lo que había ocurrido ahora sabía perfectamente que esto podía generar serios problemas para Fairy Tail…

… Y lo peor de la situación en la que estaban era que Natsu se sentía culpable ya que él sabía que al parecer había sido el culpable de lo que sea que pudiese suceder entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado ya que además de que el combate entre Natsu y el equipo Element 4 (Que por cierto espero les haya gustado la pelea) además de haber acabado, como pudieron ver sin duda las cosas se han puesto bastante interesantes tras el final del combate…

… Eso sin contar que Juvia y los demás de Element 4 al ver la marca de Natsu de Fairy Tail sin duda podían generar serios problemas… tal vez al punto de que Phantom Lord decida atacar a Fairy tail pero eso lo tendrán que descubrir más adelante en el fic

**Con respecto a Fairy Tail y su relación con Natsu:** Digamos que solo los que fueron más cercanos a Natsu durante su niñez (Como Makarov… Erza… Gray… etc…) son los únicos que aún conservan valiosos recuerdos de él… claro que hasta cierto punto claro esta…

… Además de que más adelante en el fic sabrán porque Natsu sigue llevando la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aunque creo que algunos más o menos podrían darse una idea de eso

**Y con respecto a lo que ocurrió supuestamente aquel día para que Erza y los demás dieran por muerto a Natsu:** Digamos que esa parte de momento la dejare en suspenso hasta que posiblemente pase la saga de Phantom Lord y revele aunque sea en parte que fue lo que sucedió

**Y con respecto al harem:** Debido a las peticiones dadas anteriormente es muy posible que decida añadir a la bella de Mirajane al harem de Natsu aunque para eso deberé de espera un par de capítulos más para tomar mi decisión al respecto

**PD:** Creo que es más que obvio que Nagisa ya esté desarrollando sentimientos más profundos hacia Natsu por lo que será interesante ver que pasara entre ellos 2

Ahora sin más que decir al respecto me despido por el momento y espero que este capítulo les haya agradado


	8. El inicio de los problemas con Phantom L

Lamento la demora en el Fic pero lo cierto era que en parte además de tener una leve falta de inspiración, estaba re-viendo los primeros caps del anime para saber cómo seguir en la historia por lo que felizmente aquí está la continuación por lo que espero que la disfruten

* * *

**Review**

* * *

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias por tu comentario y que te gustara la pelea de Natsu contra Element 4 y ya verás lo que pasara en la pelea de FT vs PL y ya veré si añadir a la bella de Mirajane al harem de Natsu

**Happytroll:** No te preocupes por eso de comentar. Y con respecto a lo de Natsu: tienes razón de que es raro además de que ya verás lo que ocurría con respecto a lo de FT vs PL y Natsu, además de que ya veremos que pasara entre Natsu y Juvia cuando se vean nuevamente y recuerden lo del accidente que ocurrió entre ellos y veremos qué ocurrirá debido a eso. Además que con lo de las chicas que están ahora en el harem, pues no te equivocas… xd

**Zafir09****:** Menos mal que te gusto la pelea de Natsu y Element 4, y sin duda alguna fue interesante como Natsu aún por error puso su cara y una de sus manos le toco en los pechos de juvia por lo que más adelante verás si Juvia es o no parte del harem y también tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias para el harem. Además de que ya verás en un futuro lo que pasara entre Natsu y FT; Y sin duda alguna Erza, Mirajane, Gray y Makarov sufren mucho por creer que Natsu murió hacía tiempo

**Miguel puentes de Jesús:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior al igual que la pelea por lo que más adelante sabrás lo que pasara

**Diego muoz agama****:** Gracias por el comentario y me gusta que el capítulo te gustara y con respecto a la bella de Erza y de Mirajane y de paso la bella Cana estando en el harem de Natsu bien parece una buena idea por lo que lo pensare y gracias por desearme buena suerte por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo

**Matias356****:** Gracias por el comentario y aquí está el siguiente capítulo del Fic

* * *

Y sin decir más los dejo seguir con el cap de hoy. Además recuerden que cualquier comentario (ya sea positivo o negativo) o cualquier tipo de recomendación/sugerencia es aceptada y veré como usar las sugerencias a lo largo de este Fic

PD: por si desean saber que otros de mis FF tienen la palabra dragon en su nombre incluyendo este FF son: **Ascenso estelar del Dragon... Dragon slayer carmesí y Shinobi Dragon**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El inicio de los problemas con Phantom Lord**

Ahora mismo se ve como al parecer ya había pasado aproximadamente lo que sería 3 días completo desde lo ocurrido entre Natsu y elemento 4 y lo cierto era que Natsu estaba realmente serio dado que debido a lo ocurrido con los magos de Phantom Lord era más que claro que las cosas se pondrán tensas dado que era más que claro que José no se quedará así como así sin hacer algo al respecto dado su forma de ser

Por lo que era claro que Natsu deberá de hacer algo al respecto dado que aunque ya no sea del todo un integrante de Fairy tail, era claro que no se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras José hace de las suyas solo para cumplir sus ambiciones

**Y hablando de dicho maestro gremial…**

Ahora mismo se ve como José aún parecía estar realmente molesto por la gran falla que cometieron el equipo elemento 4 al intentar conseguir el reclutamiento de Natsu siendo ellos cuatro de los magos más fuertes de su respectivo gremio y más al perder ante un integrante del gremio que más detesta con toda el alma: Fairy Tail

Pero al menos no todo estaba perdido, al menos para él dado que ahora que Gazille estaba aquí sabría, o al menos creía que Fairy tail no tendrá oportunidad contra ellos. Así que tras haberle dado un respectivo escarmiento a Juvia y a su equipo por habar fracasado en su misión de atraer a Natsu para integrarlo a Phantom Lord

Por lo que antes de empezar con sus planes se ve que José miro por la ventana de su gremio y por lo visto era una noche lluviosa

— "**Bien, es hora de que acabe de una buena vez con esas basuras de Fairy Tail"** **—** Y en cuanto lo dijo se ve como un trueno cayo entre la lluvia al tiempo que se escuchaba la risa demente de José resonar en el lugar

De igual modo se ve como muy lejos de Phantom Lord, justo en lo que parecía ser en una especie de caverna/cueva ubicada en uno de los bosques de Fiore ahora mismo se veía como Natsu y sus compañeros de viaje (Nagisa y Happy) por así decirlo de algún modo veían frente a ellos una fogata para no tener frio dado que estaban esperando a que la lluvia, por no decir tormenta pasara dado que sería arriesgado seguir su camino bajo la lluvia fuerte

Y mientras descansaban Happy miraba de reojo al dragon slayer peli-rosado que miraba seriamente la fogata frente a él mientras que Nagisa quien ahora mismo comía una manzana pues al verlo así de serio ella sin duda alguna estaba algo preocupada dado que no era común que Natsu se comportara así a no ser que fuese por algo realmente importante

Y lo que ninguno de eso dos sabía que mientras Natsu estaba aparentemente meditando con los ojos cerrados realmente estaba en lo que sería su paisaje mental que al parecer lucía como una especie de paisaje rocoso con lo que parecía ser una especie de volcán mientras que Natsu parecía tratar de entablar un enlace mental con Ddraig para tratar de hablar con él. Si bien Natsu hasta el momento sigue siendo hasta cierto punto de vista el mismo dragon slayer de fuego impulsivo y un tanto idiota de siempre como en el pasado eso no significaba que su mentalidad fuese la misma dado que aunque no lo parezca, el haber vuelto al pasado más el hecho de haber entrenado constantemente sus habilidades sin duda alguna lo ha ayudado a madurar hasta cierto punto

Pero lo cierto era que hasta ahora Natsu no ha logrado ver físicamente a Ddraig; no después de lo ocurrido en aquel sueño hacía tiempo cuando al parecer Ddraig hizo contacto con él

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Justo ahora en el sueño se podía ver como Natsu estaba en un sitio completamente oscuro donde por más que uno se esforzara no se podía ver absolutamente nada

Durante varios minutos Natsu estuvo buscando entre las sombras algún tipo de indicio que le indicara en que sitio estaba pero por más que buscara no encontraba pista alguna de donde pudiera estar ahora

Justo cuando Natsu estaba por perder la paciencia, justo de entre las sombras del sitio Natsu pudo escuchar lo que parecía ser una especie de voz algo gruesa y profunda que al parecer lo estaba llamando **—**_** ¿Quién es? **_**—** Por más que se esforzara Natsu no era capaz de ubicar el origen de aquella voz misteriosa que por extraño que parezca le resultaba familiar

Fue entonces que de un momento a otro y de manera casi inesperada el sitio se vio rodeado por unas intensas llamas que por poco terminan impactando en Natsu que por suerte las esquivo haciéndose a un lado. Y tan pronto aquel lugar se vio inverso en aquellas llamas y de que por alguna razón las llamas hicieran un espacio circular alrededor de Natsu a modo de que el dragon slayer tuviera espacio para moverse libremente, él pudo ver que entre el muro de llamas que había frente a él apareció lo que parecía ser una especie de silueta bastante grande para posteriormente se escuchara una voz profunda

— **Humano veo que al fin pude tener contacto contigo**…_ Por su voz se podía notar que era alguien de gran poder_… **Debo decir que Igneel escogió bien al elegirte como el siguiente Dragón Slayer del fuego** **—** Al escuchar a aquella figura hablar de esa forma sobre Igneel Natsu se sorprendió

— _¿Qué sabes sobre Igneel?... es mejor que me lo digas_

Al ver la forma de ser de Natsu hizo que aquella figura recordara vagamente a Igneel en sus días de juventud, aunque también podía notar que en Natsu parecía haber una especie de poder oculto que le intrigaba pero ese asunto lo dejaría para otro momento ya que ahora lo que importaba era advertirle a Natsu

— Humano creo que querrás saber la razón del porque te llame… _Al ver que Natsu asintió aquella figura continúo_… La razón del porque te llame es porque debo de advertirte sobre algo terrible que sucederá

El escuchar eso llamo la atención de Natsu por lo que decidió indagar más en el asunto

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso?... ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?_

— No puedo decirte ahora mismo pero puedo percibir que hay una terrible amenaza acercándose. No estoy seguro de lo que es pero lo que sea que se aproxime debes prepararte para lo peor

Al escuchar a aquella criatura hablar sobre eso y ver o mejor dicho sentir que no parecía mentir en lo más mínimo Natsu se sorprendió bastante**… ¿Qué clase de amenaza seria y cuando ocurriría?...** Y de ser eso cierto**… ¿Qué era lo que debía al respecto para detener lo que sea que vaya a pasar?**

Aunque justo antes de poder preguntarle a aquella extraña figura a que se refería exactamente con aquello Natsu vio como de un momento a otro aquella figura poco a poco iba desapareciendo **—**** Espera, aún tengo cosas que saber al respecto ****—** Pero por desgracia aquella figura desapareció no sin antes decir **—** Ya con el tiempo lo sabrás por tu cuenta **—** Y sin decir nada más aquella criatura de gran tamaño se retiró el lugar

* * *

**Flash Back END**

* * *

Por lo que los siguientes días posteriores al sueño/visión, Natsu trato de hacer lo mejor posible por tratar de pensar/analizar lo que había dicho aquella criatura que al fin de cuentas comprendió que bien podría ser Ddraig como se lo explico aquel dragon que lo envió al pasado pero lo cierto era que desde entonces no ha logrado comprender que podría significar aquello

Así que dejando de lado eso se ve que el tiempo en la cueva al parecer pasó poco a poco y en cuanto Natsu salió de sus respectivos pensamientos, noto como además de que la lluvia ya se había calmado más o menos, tanto Happy como Nagisa se quedaron dormidos desde hacía un buen rato por lo que al verlos así Natsu decidió imitarlos y decidió dormir aunque fuera algo dado que sin duda estaba cansado por lo que tras acomodarse entre Nagisa y Happy

Aunque lo más curioso de todo era que a pesar de que ambos peli-rosados estuvieran profundamente dormidos Nagisa de un momento a otro se dio la vuelta para posteriormente abrazar a Natsu a modo de peluche para posteriormente dormir con una tierna sonrisa en su bello rostro. Y fue así que paso la noche sin problema alguno dado que al día siguiente se ve que todos empezaban a despertar

Y en cuanto Nagisa despertó y vio que ella mismo estaba abrazando a Natsu realmente se puso roja por lo que sin despertar al peli-rosado durmiente se alejó bastante de Natsu mientras ella se tocaba el pecho

— "Carajo, ¿Por qué diablos siempre tengo que está en estas situaciones con ese bobo? aunque… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?" **—** Dado que Nagisa sentía que justo en la zona de su corazón, este latía con fuerza

Por lo que después de que todos ya estuvieran despiertos, y de que la bella Nagisa lograra disimular su sonrojo por lo ocurrido anteriormente se ve que ellos decidieron seguir su camino dado que no podían quedarse siempre en un punto fijo

Aunque a medida que seguían avanzando Happy decidió hablar de algo importante **—** **Oye Natsu, ¿Qué crees que pase ahora con Phantom Lord?** **—** Ante eso Natsu de un momento a otro se detuvo dado que lo que Happy dijo lo dejo pensativo dado que desde lo ocurrido con Juvia y su equipo, era claro que José siendo como es no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Por lo que tras pensar en eso se ve que Natsu hablo seriamente **—** _Solo espero que podamos evitar que cometa alguno de sus actos contra Fairy Tail; dado que de lo contrario se las verá seriamente conmigo. Y el provocarme es lo último que quiere_ **—** Y sin decir nada más sobre el tema el trio siguió avanzando por las cercanías de Fiore dado que a partir de este momento Natsu estará alerta a cualquier asunto que haga José

Aunque lo que Natsu no sabía era que los problemas con Phantom Lord estaban por empezar por lo que durante los siguientes días todo parecía estar pues normal por así decirlo dado que nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal; de no ser por el hecho de que al parecer Makarov y los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail al parecer han tenido ciertos roses con Phantom Lord durante algunos días dado que al parecer algunos de los magos de aquel gremio al parecer han estado provocando a algunos integrantes de Fairy Tail como a Gray… Elfman e incluso a Erza dado que lo que querían era provocar conflicto contra Fairy Tail al grado de que incluso hubo una ocasión en la que al parecer atacaron al gremio de Fairy tail causando varios destrozos por doquier dado que por lo visto, una de las razones por las que hacían todo esto, por no decir la principal razón por la que hacían todo esto era que por lo visto José (principalmente él) y sus magos lo hacían para así poder atraer la atención de Natsu creyendo que aún es miembro de Fairy Tail y lo cierto era que Natsu a pesar de estar alejado de Fairy tail era claro que sabía de esto lo cual sin duda alguna lo molestaba bastante pero considerando su condición actual no podía hacer mucho por más que quisiera hacer algo lo cual sin duda ponía de malas a Natsu dado que al parecer José lo estaba provocando atacando bruscamente a Fairy Tail sin mostrar compasión o respeto alguno hacía los demás

Pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido era por suerte que Makarov quien al parecer se contenía en su furia, como podía se las arreglaba para detener todo esto antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y pudiera desatarse una batalla contra Phantom Lord que seguramente sería completamente inútil de tratar

Aunque lo cierto era que Makarov a pesar de ser alguien viejo y de paso un pervertido casi de closet, no era para un tonto dado que él sabía claramente que las cosas eran más de lo que aparentan con respecto a Phantom Lord dado que él conoce claramente la clase de persona que puede ser José con respecto a su personalidad y forma de hacer las cosas para cumplir sus ambiciones

Por lo que tras acabar algo del papeleo que suele tener debido a sus responsabilidades como maestro gremial se ve que Makarov seriamente veía la ventana que está en su oficina mientras que en la cara de Makarov había una expresión de seriedad

— "**Ese cretino de José; ¿Qué diablos quera haciendo esto?... ¿Qué es lo que gana con provocarnos de esta manera?"** **—** Sin duda alguna esas preguntas y dudas rondaban en la cabeza del anciano maestro

Y lo cierto era que Makarov a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora con respecto con Phantom Lord y sus respectivos magos con respecto a las provocaciones y sobre todo los ataques que han tratado de hacer últimamente, realmente quería evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de incidente relacionado con Phantom Lord dado que lo último que Makarov quería era tener que perder el tiempo con alguien como José aunque…

**Esa misma noche…**

Ahora mismo se veía como en las calles de Magnolia, la bella de Levy y su respectivo equipo iban caminando sin preocupación alguna dado que el día de hoy acabaron exitosamente dos misiones sencillas para ellos ganando una buena recompensa por lo que sin preocupación alguna seguían su camino

Aunque lo cierto era que sin sospecharlo en lo más mínimo, ahora mismo tanto Levy como su equipo estaban siendo observados dado que de donde están ahora se ve como lo que parecía ser un sujeto de cabellera negra y ojos rojos con pupila rasgada**… (Creo que es más que obvio quien puede ser)…** los observaba a lo lejos quien al parecer esperaba el momento perfecto para actuar. Así que como tratándose de una especie de señal o algo por el estilo; tan pronto la luna fue tapada por las nubes dejando el sitio un poco más oscuro de lo que ya estaba, se ve aquella figura sonriendo a su manera se movió a gran velocidad

Y antes de que Levy y su equipo pudieran reaccionar al respecto todo lo que pudieron ver fue una especie de destello negro y luego todo se puso oscuro para ellos dado que ahora estaban totalmente noqueados

Lo siguiente que se ve luego de eso es que después de aproximadamente unos 20 o 27 minutos aquella figura tras llegar al parque central de la ciudad se acercó a uno de los árboles que había y sin hacerse esperar amarro a Levy y a su equipo al tronco del árbol tal y como se lo ordeno José

— "**Veamos si esto basta para atraerlo dado que si no es así, las cosas serían realmente aburridas"**

Y con eso hecho se ve como Gazille tras hacer los nudos suficientes en las ataduras de la soga y de paso hacer cadenas de metal con su habilidad de Dragon Slayer de hierro para poder reforzar esto y de paso dar un toque personal de su parte poco a poco empezó a retirarse del lugar antes de que alguien más lo viera; no sin antes dejar lo que sería al parecer una especie de nota escrita por el mismo José y pegarla con cinta al lado las cadenas de hierro que creo para así aumentar más la tensión en Fairy Tail sin saber lo que desatara

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy por lo que espero que hasta el momento les guste cómo va el transcurso de la historia dado que ya casi se avecina la batalla de Fairy Tail contra Phantom Lord por lo que ya veremos que pasara más adelante con respecto a la aparición de Natsu en el campo de batalla y más con respecto a la nota dejada por José

Además de que más adelante verán en el FF Natsu hará para poder estar en contacto con Ddraig en un 100%

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Para evitar posibles confusiones futuras con respecto al asunto del padre de Lucy y su decisión de contratar a Phantom Lord como ocurrió en el anime; deben saber que a pesar de que la motivación principal de José se relaciona con Natsu su motivo podría decirse que se divide en 2 maneras:

* * *

**El personal: Reclutar/acabar con Natsu a cualquier costo**

**Y**

**Financieros: Lo del padre de Lucy**

* * *

**Con respecto a lo de la llave de Virgo:** Sé que es posible que haya quienes se pregunten por lo de la llave de virgo y de porque el enemigo le entrego la llave a Natsu que posteriormente se la entregó a Lucy. Lo cierto era que como Lucy obtuvo la llave de Virgo poco después de hacer su primera misión al lado de Natsu con respecto a lo del libro del enano ese que antes tenía la llave de Virgo pensé que sería bueno que Lucy la obtuviera de otra manera pero de igual modo tengo algo planeado lo que ocurrirá con respecto a los que buscan destruir las 12 llaves del zodiaco

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta la próxima vez y recuerden que como dije anteriormente; cualquier tipo de comentario de recomendación/sugerencia para el Fic es aceptada y veré como usar las sugerencias a lo largo de este Fic


	9. El inicio de la batalla Gremial…FT VS PL

Aquí está el siguiente cap de este buen fin… también lamento la demora pero eso se debe a los problemas de inspiración para continuar con este FF pero ya me las arregle para seguir por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Matias356**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste

**Treeofsakuras**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste y ya verás que ocurrirá entre FT y PL. Y tienes razón con lo de Nagisa por lo que ya verás que pasara con ese asunto

Gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste dado que me esforcé en hacer lo mejor posible para hacer un buen Capítulo

* * *

Así que sin más que decir… les dejo con este cap

PD: recuerden que FT es la abreviatura que uso para escribir Fairy tail y PL es la abreviatura de Phantom Lord

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El inicio de la batalla Gremial… FT VS PL**

Frustración… indignación y sobre todo ira era lo que se podía ver actualmente por parte de Fairy tail dado que hacía poco descubrieron que el equipo de Levy habían sido atacados por Phantom Lord dado que descubrieron lo que les hicieron a Levy y a sus compañeros: **Atarlos al tronco de un árbol y dejarlos heridos**

Pero lo que era más raro, o al menos para Makarov y el resto de Fairy tail era aquella nota que uno de los integrantes de Phantom Lord (Gazille) había dejado en lo que sería la escena del crimen dado que para muchos no tenía el menor sentido lo que estaba escrito en aquella nota. Pero dejando de lado es asunto era claro que Makarov quien ahora además de estar serio estaba realmente cabreado dijo que si Phantom Lord quiere guerra contra ellos entonces la tendrá

…**Por otro lado…**

Ahora mismo se veía como Natsu estando lejos de lo ocurrido por así decirlo ahora mismo estaba entrenando sus habilidades de dragon slayer pero lo cierto era que mientras entrenaba no podía dejar de lado lo ocurrido entre él y los **Element 4** dado que por lo que sabía era claro que las cosas con Phantom Lord apenas está iniciando dado que conociendo a José era claro que él no se dará por vencido para poder cumplir sus retorcidas ambiciones

Así que tras dejar de entrenar por unos momentos se ve que mientras Natsu descansaba, Happy se acercó a él para posteriormente comerse un pescado que recién había pescado al lado de la bella Nagisa que tras sentarse al lado del dueto ella se quedó callada por unos momentos hasta que posteriormente hablara mirando de reojo a Natsu

— **Dime Natsu… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora que Phantom Lord empezó a hacer de las suyas?**

Ante eso Natsu tras ver la curiosidad de Nagisa ante el tema él simplemente suspiro sabiendo que Nagisa debía tener algún tipo de curiosidad sobre esto así que después de reincorporarse de donde estaba sentado decidió hablar

— Considerando como es José sé de antemano que hará alguna de sus clásicas jugadas por lo que es mejor esperar el momento adecuado para actuar

Ante eso Nagisa parecía asentir dado que conociendo a Natsu desde hace tiempo ella sabe de antemano que él sabe de lo que habla así que dejando de lado ese asunto el tiempo poco a poco fue pasando y lo cierto era que durante este tiempo Natsu al lado de Nagisa y Happy a su manera algo peculiar por así decirlo supieron como luego de que se desencadenara una batalla casi estilo Royal entre Fairy tail y Phantom Lord donde cada mago de Fairy tail hacía lo posible por contrarrestar al enemigo que sin duda estaban generándoles bastantes problemas

Y a media batalla se ve como Erza usando una de sus mejores armaduras estaba enfrentándose a Gazille que al ver esto solo sonreía por lo que después de contraatacar estaba peleando frente a frente contra Erza

— **Sin duda alguna eres bastante fuerte Erza… he de decir que eres de las pocas personas útiles de ese patético gremio tuyo ****—** Ante eso Gazille usando su brazo convertido en lo que sería una especie de batón de hierro o algo así para posteriormente intentar golpear a Erza que a duras penas contrarresto con una de sus espadas

— _**Pues viniendo de alguien como tú no sé si considerarlo como un alago o no**_**—** Y con eso se ve que Erza haciendo más presión logro hacer que Gazille retrocediera para posteriormente tratar de darle una fuerte estocada

Pero como era de esperarse Gazille de un momento a otro se las arreglo y como pudo logro recubrirse con sus escamas de dragon de hierro deteniendo la estocada de Erza y antes de que ella hiciera algo al respecto se ve que Gazille aprovecho la distancia y empezó a comerse la espada de metal diciendo que no tiene tan mal sabor lo que sin duda frustraba a Erza dado que de seguir así Gazille terminara comiéndose todas sus armas

Al mismo tiempo se ve que en plena batalla que parecía generar una mini-guerra al parecer Makarov abriéndose paso entre tantos magos de Phantom Lord dado que su única meta es detener a José por lo que tras llegar a lo que sería la cima del lugar Makarov al ver a "José" frente a él solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa

— "José… me asegurare de acabar con esto de una vez por todas"

Y con eso Makarov se lanzó contra José, pero al hacerlo se ve que el José que estaba frente a él no era otra cosa sino una especie de holograma indicando que esto es claramente una trampa y más por lo siguiente que ocurrió dado que de la nada un sujeto enorme llorando a mares decía estar DEMASIADO TRISTE

Y como era de esperarse se veía que a media pelea entre ambos gremios todo se había detenido dado que de un momento a otro Makarov había caído desde lo más alto del lugar y al caer Erza y los demás de Fairy tail vieron que él estaba literalmente verde demostrando claramente que por culpa de aquel sujeto, Makarov había sufrido una considerable pérdida de poder mágico por culpa de un ataque a traición por parte de Aria. Por lo que después de atacarlo Makarov había quedo en un estado bastante crítico al grado de casi estar al borde de la muerte

Por lo que al ver el terrible estado en el que estaba Makarov por culpa de ese desgraciado, se podía ver como Erza pese a que no quería irse decidió emprender la retirada junto con los demás de Fairy tail dado que con Makarov estando así no tendrán oportunidad alguna de vencer a Phantom Lord

Al mismo tiempo se veía como Natsu en estos momentos estaba golpeando un muro de rocas dado que al saber que Makarov había sufrido eso por culpa de Phantom Lord. Y si bien esto había pasado anteriormente lo cierto era que Natsu se sentía culpable dado que si hubiera hecho algo cuando tuvo al equipo de Juvia frente a él era claro que hubiera podido detener esto

De igual manera se ve que Nagisa a lo lejos veía preocupada a Natsu dado que esta era de las pocas veces que lo veía tan molesto por alto por lo que trato de animarlo pero antes de hacer algo Happy la detuvo y antes de que ella protestara Happy decidió hablar

— **Escucha Nagisa sé que quieres ayudar a Natsu pero es mejor dejarlo así. Pase lo que pase debes o mejor dicho debemos darle su respectivo espacio a Natsu dado que estando así no escuchara lo que le digamos**

Ante eso Nagisa aun estando preocupada asintió dado que de momento era todo lo que podía hacer por lo que sin hacerse esperar decidió alejarse para darle su espacio a Natsu quien tras haberse calmado pareció mirar el cielo

— "Phantom Lord… José… no dejare que esto siga así. Pase lo que pase yo mismo me encargare de detener esto"

Con esto sin duda alguna demostraba que Natsu aun si recordaba esto hasta cierto punto por obvias razones, era claro que para él esto en serio era personal dado que si bien ya no es del todo integrante de fairy tail hasta cierto punto, él sin duda alguna no dejaba de lado sus recuerdos de lo bien que la paso en el gremio al lado de su respectiva familia gremial por lo que era claro que intentara hacer algo respecto

Por lo que dejando de lado aquel asunto de Phantom lord hasta cierto punto, se ve que las cosas poco a poco siguieron su curso y si bien luego de un tiempo Lucy estaba por ser secuestrada por Juvia y Sol por órdenes de José quien claramente la quería usar como rehén para tener más ventaja sobre Fairy tail lo cierto era que justo cuando ella estaba por irse, al parecer Nagisa quien curiosamente logro aparecer y al hacerlo se ve que ella a su manera seria se acercó para posteriormente hablara

— Rayos, ustedes sí que son unas molestias al atacar a una chica indefensos entre ambos

Ante eso ambos magos de Phantom Lord vieron como una hermosa peli-rosada de ojos rosados había aparecido y claramente está molesta se había acercado por lo que viendo esto Sol a su manera seria y a la vez educada le dijo a Nagisa que mejor se alejara dado que esto no es asunto suyo

— **Por favor… ¿En serio creen que me asustaran así como así?** **—** Ante eso Nagisa empezando a acumular energía mágica demostrando claramente que no será una oponente fácil de vencer

Y con eso ella luego de analizar la situación en la que estaba vio como Sol usando su habilidad de elemento tierra trato de atacarla por debajo del suelo mientras Juvia aprovechando la lluvia que hay en la zona se las arreglaba para atacarla usando torrentes de agua que al parecer amplificadas por la lluvia; pero antes de que dichos ataques le dieran de lleno a la peli-rosada se ve que Nagisa usando sus habilidades físicas pudo moverse a gran velocidad para posteriormente verse como sorpresivamente Nagisa usara nada más y nada menos que habilidades de elemento hielo logrando protegerse de los torrentes de agua de Juvia que sin duda estaban demostrando gran poder debido a la presión que estaban aplicando

Pero dejando de lado ese asunto se ve que Nagisa tras colocarse frente a Lucy a modo de protección la miro de reojo para posteriormente hablarle sin bajar la guardia

— Dime… ¿Estás bien?

Ante eso Lucy desde su posición asintió aun estando ella algo nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando… aunque en eso Nagisa volvió a ver hacia adelante estando alerta

— Escucha… más te vale no alejarte de mi

Ante eso Lucy asintió dado que sabía que al tratarse de magos de Phantom Lord no puede darse el lujo de distraerse. Y más al ver que Sol con su habilidad hacía lo posible por atacar desde distintos ángulos pero claramente Nagisa con el respaldo de Lucy hacían lo posible por contrarrestarlo al igual que hacían lo posible por contrarrestar los ataques acuáticos de Juvia los cuales sin duda eran tanto precisos como poderosos pero era claro que Nagisa usando su habilidad de elemento hielo lograba frenarlos casi sin problemas lo cual era frustrante para Juvia

Y así se ve que durante los próximos minutos al ver que Nagisa era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista al grado de estarlos repeliendo tanto Juvia como Sol decidieron retirarse antes de que Sol se escondiera bajo tierra se ve que Nagisa lo sujeto y teniéndolo sujeto Nagisa lo miro seriamente

— **Espero que esto te dé una lección de no provocarme**

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que Nagisa logro darle un fuerte golpe a Sol causándole un buen daño para posteriormente lanzarlo contra Juvia que difícilmente lo atrapo para posteriormente de manera forzada se retirara para informarle a José sobre lo ocurrido

Así que tras rescatar a Lucy y de que ella le agradeciera algo adolorida a Nagisa por salvarla se ve que Nagisa dijo que no había problema dado que algo que no toleraba era que desgraciados como los de Phantom Lord se propasen con los demás tal y como ocurrió en estos momentos

Por lo que después de eso Nagisa tras asegurarse de que Lucy pudiera estar bien sin el menor problema de que fuese raptara por el enemigo, Nagisa decidió ir con Natsu para informarle sobre lo ocurrido

* * *

…**[Mientras tanto en Phantom Lord]…**

Justo ahora se veía como después del ocurrido con Nagisa y de que ella frustrara los planes de secuestro, al parecer José sin duda alguna estaba frustrado dado que ahora que sabía que su intento de secuestrar a Lucy fallo por culpa de una peli-rosada estaba realmente cabreado dado que cada vez parecían haber más molestias estorbando en sus planes por lo que claramente él decidió que ya debía de hacer algo al respecto con estas molestias

Mientras tanto se ve que Gazille sabiendo lo ocurrido con Juvia y Sol, él a su manera estaba hablando con Sol y Juvia sobre lo que había pasado; así que tras estar frente a ellos se ve que mientras Gazille comía algo de metal como es costumbre, él veía de reojo a Sol para posteriormente hablar

— **Que torpe eres Sol al perder así ante una chica tan rápidamente. Por mi parte yo la hubiera derrotado**

Ante eso Sol estando molesto a su manera cortes por así decirlo dijo que no era torpe dado que esa chica demostró ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta a simple vista dado que se movía realmente rápido dado la condición física que posee pero eso solo hacía que él bufara para posteriormente retirarse, no sin antes decir algo

— Deben saber que son afortunados de que José este tan molesto con Fairy tail como para fijar su ira en ustedes dos. Pero eso si… si llegan a fallar nuevamente una vez que invadamos y acabemos con aquel gremio créame que nada los salvara de la ira de José

Y con eso Gazille se retiró del sitio para así prepararse para la pelea que posiblemente se armara una vez que lleguen al gremio de Fairy tail para posteriormente destruirlo sin piedad alguna

* * *

…**[Al mismo tiempo]…**

Justo ahora se veía como ahora Nagisa tras habérselas arreglado para salvar a Lucy veía que Natsu suspiraba diciéndole que está feliz de que Nagisa pudiese rescatar a Lucy y evitar que aquel desgraciado a lo que Nagisa a su manera asentía diciendo que no era problema alguno dado que ella solo hacía lo suyo

Pero lo cierto era que ella al ver como Natsu a su manera parecía estar realmente feliz de que Lucy no estuviera más en problemas, por alguna razón provocaba que su corazón (el de Nagisa) sintiera cierta opresión emocional

— "**¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué rayos me siento así cada vez que Natsu-kun habla así de esa rubia?"** **—** Sin duda alguna Nagisa estaba confundida sobre la razón del porque se siente así sin saber lo que posiblemente significaba esa sensación de opresión emocional en el corazón

Aunque lo cierto era que Nagisa al igual que Natsu y Happy estando ajenos a lo que ocurría ahora era que en Fairy tail luego de lo ocurrido tras aquella batalla de Phantom Lord hace un par de días las cosas parecían estar tensas por dos cosas que ocurrieron las cuales son:

**Claramente lo ocurrido con Makarov quien ahora estaba apenas con vida por el desgaste de poder**

**El casi secuestro de Lucy a manos de dos de los integrantes de Phantom Lord hace poco**

**Pero lo cierto era que lo que era preocupante (En especial para Erza y los que son/eran cercanos a Natsu) era aquella nota que dejaron dado que la nota decía lo siguiente**

**Escuchen bien Fairy tail… aunque no lo crean, ciertamente una de las razones de este ataque es porque queremos que nos entreguen a toda costa a su integrante de cabellos rosados y no traten de mentir dado que mis magos pudieron ver la marca gremial de su gremio en el brazo de aquel mago **

**Así que si saben lo que les conviene más les vale entregárnoslo a toda costa o de lo contrario decidiéremos acabar con ustedes sin la menor compasión. Y para que vean que tengo piedad les daremos un lapso de 72 horas y si para ese entonces no lo han hecho claramente las cosas se podrán feas en más de un sentido**

Así que sabiendo esto era claro que la situación para todos en Fairy tail era bastante tensa dado que algunos no sabían bien quien pudiese aquel integrante gremial de cabellos rosados dado que dudaban que fuese Porlyusica dado que por lo general ella no suele relacionarse con las demás personas por su forma de ser

Aunque otros magos del gremio como Erza… Mirajane… Gray por alguna razón tenían la corazonada de saber quién es pero rápidamente descartaron esa teoría dado que aquella persona (Natsu) había muerto hasta donde sabían por lo que creían que era imposible que fuese él

Pero lo cierto era que lo que nadie en el gremio sabía era que Lucy al ser la única que ha interactuado con Natsu anteriormente por obvias razones pese a que todos los demás consideran que está muerto parecía estar tensa, por no decir sumamente preocupada dado que temía que algo malo llegase a pasar ya que al ver que todo se está saliendo de control sabía que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo terrible llegase a pasar

— "**Natsu… espero que todo esto se resuelva sin que te involucres"** **—** Y con eso Lucy solo podía rezar por el bienestar de Natsu y Happy

Por lo que después de esto se ve que poco a poco el tiempo pasaba de manera calmada al grado de estar calmado hasta cierto punto por así decirlo dado que pese a lo ocurrido con Phantom Lord era claro que Fairy tail debía de buscar la mejor manera para solucionar este problema dado que según **Porlyusica** las heridas de Makarov tardaran en sanar por lo que hasta entonces quedaran más o menos indefensos a cualquier ataque que Phantom Lord les llegue a lanzar

De igual modo se ve que durante este tiempo al parecer Natsu al lado de su pequeño equipo por así decirle veían como los magos de Phantom Lord a su manera sin llamar la atención parecían estarlo buscando dado que claramente José no tiene la paciencia para esperar que Fairy tail haga su parte por lo que claramente él hará lo posible por encontrar a Natsu

Pero dejando de lado este suceso se ve que después de que todo pareciera estar en lo que sería la calma antes de la tormenta poco a poco el tiempo seguía su curso y por lo visto solo faltaban un mínimo de 14 o 15 horas antes de que el plazo de 72 horas dictadas por José llegasen a su fin tal y como lo especificaba en la carta

Pero por desgracia dicha calma se acabó dado que después de unos cuantos minutos Fairy tail pudo ver a lo lejos como José o mejor dicho, literalmente su gremio que ahora parecía ser una especie de araña por las patas robóticas que posee a los costados poco a poco iba acercándose por lo que al estar por lo menos a unos 100 mts de distancia se ve que José usando un altavoz decidió hablar claramente molesto

— Escuchen atentamente basuras por qué no lo repetiré dos veces**… [Ante eso la voz de José demostraba estar algo impaciente]…** O me entregan a Lucy Heartfilia y a su mago de cabellos rosados o me veré obligado a acabar con ustedes usando mi cañón júpiter

Y con solo decir eso todos se alarmaron al ver que del gremio de Phantom Lord salió un inmenso cañón el cual claramente estaba recargando una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico que fácilmente podía acabar con media ciudad de un solo disparo por lo que sin duda alguna Erza y los demás debían de detener aquel cañón a toda costa

Al mismo tiempo se veía como al parecer, lejos de donde estaba ocurriendo todo esto al parecer Natsu y su equipo a gran velocidad se dirigían hacia donde esta Fairy tail dado que Natsu sabiendo que ocurrida ni loco dejara que su gremio sea destruido por un demente que solo busca poder

Pero lo cierto era que mientras corrían a gran velocidad Nagisa quien ahora mismo estaba detrás de Natsu le pregunto que qué hará una vez que llegue dado que por lo que ella y Happy saben, es posible que el que él (Natsu) aparezca quien sabe que podía causar su sola presencia si los demás [sobre todo algunos de Fairy tail como Erza y los demás] lo llegasen a ver a lo que Natsu sin detenerse solo atinó a decir lo siguiente

— Lo que es importante ahora es ir lo más rápido posible al gremio antes de que las cosas empeoren. Estando ya en el gremio me las arreglare para que no me vean

Ante eso Nagisa y Happy no estando seguros de eso decidieron seguir adelante sabiendo que Natsu seguirá siendo Natsu en el sentido ser algo terco en sus respectivas decisiones, y más tratándose de cosas relacionadas con Fairy tail como lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo

* * *

Aquí está el final de otro cap por lo que espero que les guste dado que me costó trabajo saber cómo organizarme con respecto a lo ocurrido en los dos primeros caps de la saga de Phantom Lord pero al menos hice lo mejor que pude para que quedara bien este cap hasta cierto punto claro esta

**Con respecto a lo que ocurrirá cuando Natsu llegue a la zona de batalla:** Pase lo que pase me asegurare para dar una buena interacción entre Natsu y los demás… aun si Erza y los demás no se percatan de su presencia (Ya luego veré que hacer con eso)

**PD:** Y como dije en mi FF Shinobi dragon… ciertamente tengo en mente hacer un FF de **SAO/****Sword Art Online **con una peculiar temática que hasta donde sé bien podría ser diferente a lo visto en los FF de SAO por lo que una vez que tenga todo listo espero que puedan leer aquel FF y que les guste

Así que sin más que decir por el momento, me despido hasta la próxima vez y de ser posible comenten aquí dejando así su opinión


	10. Las batallas inician en Phantom Lord

Bien… aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi FF por lo que sin duda espero que les guste como se van desarrollando las cosas a este punto dado que sin duda alguna ya verán que pasara más adelante

* * *

— **Reviews****—**

* * *

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Gracias por tu comentario compañero por lo que sin duda espero seguir contando con tus review y apoyo por lo que aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF

**Zafir09**

Gracias y me alegra que te guste como se desarrollaron las cosas en el cap anterior con lo de Lucy y Nagisa. Además de que tienes razón sobre que José tiene que morir por todo lo que ha hecho por lo que más adelante verás que pasara con él

**Zafir09**

Gracias por el comentario y créeme que muchos piensan eso sobre José por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora para poder cumplir sus respectivas ambiciones. Además de que ya más adelante verás que pasara con ese asunto que parece preocupar a Ddraig por lo que sin duda espero que disfrutes este capítulo

**Ka Uve**

Reiji: jiji, ¡este episodio estuvo increíble!  
Música: *con los ojos cerrados* lo admito, estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba, *abriendo los ojos* de cierta manera, pero aun sigues teniendo los mismos fallos, aunque te salteas algunas partes, eso hace que no des vueltas a las cosas y que sea fácil de seguir, también evitas entreverarte con las cosas

**R= Pues con lo de los fallos intentare corregirlos lo mejor posible. Además de que sin duda sé hasta cierto punto saber que partes saltar por así decirlo dado que hay que saber que poner y que no para no dar/tener tantos enredos por así decirlo a la hora de escribir**

Reiji: jojo*como gato con los ojos cerrados*, eso me gusta*abre los ojos y pulgar arriba*  
Música: pero el salteo evita apreciar cosas como el combate, bueno, solo el combate, ya que te salteas las conversaciones innecesarias

Reiji: eso es cierto

**R= Lo de las conversaciones innecesarias las saltare para no causar tantos embrollos…**

**Con respecto al asunto de los combates: ****Ya verás cómo haré las cosas para que dichos combates sean interesantes**

Música: una cosa que sigue es que complicas demasiado las oraciones, hay ciertas o mejor dicho, varias cosas que podrías acortar y hacerlas más simples, eso molesta un poco al leer y otra cosa es que las frases que dijeron Happy y Gajeel fueron un poco más complicadas de que ellos hubieran dicho, en especial el del gato adorador del pescado  
Reiji: no está mal como escribes, pero hay cosas que podrían ser más sencillas

**R= Bueno… creo que en si ya me doy una idea para saber cómo poner algunas cosas al igual que la forma de hablar de los personajes por lo que espero que a partir de este punto pueda mejorar en ese aspecto de escritura**

Música: oh, por cierto, lo del fanfic de SAO, lo esperamos con gusto  
Reiji: crees que sea otro de nueva generación  
Música: pocas probabilidades, llevaría el crear muchos Oc's nuevos y aunque sería interesante, no es un mundo del que puedas conseguir muchos recursos  
Reiji: buuuuu  
Música: es la verdad

**R= XD… Lo sé… pero como ya han visto… ya verán como haré las cosas en el FF mientras siga avanzando la historia**  
Reiji: bueno, en verdad nos gustó el episodio, en si te pudiste mover rápido en los acontecimientos y eso nos lleva ya al final del arco de Phantom Lord y continua con "Fantasía", jajá, ese festival siempre me gusto, incluso íbamos a verlo cuando me salí del gremio, no Música  
Música: Jo, aun lo recuerdo, y también las casas que destruiste después del desfile  
Reiji: si si ya entendí, tengo prohibido beber  
Música: bueno, gran capitulo hasta el próximo  
Reiji: 1.. 2... 3... ¡AYE!

**R= Lo mismo digo… además de que más adelante verán que ocurrirá para cuando llegue a la saga de Fantasía**

**Matias356**

Bien… aquí este el siguiente capítulo [Es decir este capítulo] por lo que espero que te guste

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez y les dejo seguir con el capítulo de hoy

* * *

— **Capítulo 10: ****—**

**Las batallas inician en Phantom Lord**

**Es hora de que las cosas se intensifiquen**

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como en el campo de batalla entre fairy tail y Phantom lord sin duda alguna todo parecía estar en lo que sería un verdadero caos por así decirlo dado que con el ataque de aquellos fantasmas era claro que a duras penas los integrantes de fairy tail podían mantenerlos a raya dado que dichos fantasmas no parecían tener fin alguno**… [Dado que hasta que el cañón júpiter no recargue el poder mágico suficiente por un lapso de al menos 15 minutos, José no podrá hacer mucho que digamos]…** generando así varios problemas para los magos de Fairy tail que apenas si podían defenderse y contraatacar de dichos ataques que no parecían querer cesar en lo más mínimo

Al mismo tiempo se podría ver como cierto equipo integrado por dos magos de cabello peli-rosado y un neko alado y azulado ahora mismo iba corriendo a toda prisa… [Claramente Happy iba volando lo más rápido posible para seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeros por obvias razones]… ya que con todo lo que se estaba desatando en Fairy tail era claro que las cosas no tardaran en intensificarse en más de una manera. Y la verdad era que mientras ellos corrían a toda prisa para no perder más tiempo del necesario, Natsu sin duda alguna se sentía más tenso dado que si su memoria no le fallaba, a estas alturas era más que claro que el cañón Júpiter no tardara en disparar nuevamente contra el gremio y si él no hacía algo como la última vez para detener dicha arma era claro que las cosas se pondrán bastante feas

Aunque mientras Natsu seguía con su respectivo ritmo sin despegar la vista de frente pudo escuchar la voz de su compañera llamándole desde atrás

— **Oye Natsu, no es por ser impaciente pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?** **—** Ante esa pregunta por parte de la bella y sexy Nagisa, Natsu sin despegar su mirada del camino, él a su manera dijo que por lo que él recuerda, a esta velocidad posiblemente tarden al menos un máximo de cinco minutos en llegar

Y con solo decir esto se ve que Natsu apretó los dientes para posteriormente aumentar el paso siendo impulsado levemente por sus propias llamas de dragon slayer dado que por ninguna razón se permitirá desperdiciar más tiempo del necesario

Mientras tanto se veía como en Fairy tail las cosas sin duda alguna se iban poniendo bastante mal dado que luego de que Erza se las arreglará anteriormente para frenar a duras penas el primer golpe/impacto del cañón júpiter usando su **Armadura de Adamantio**/_**Kongō no Yoroi**_ [La cual según se sabe, es la armadura con mayor poder de defensa gracias a lo que sería su GRAN RECISTENCIA DEFENSIVA a la hora de usarse en las batallas]… provoco que Erza además de quedar semi-noqueada y algo herida por recibir casi todo el daño del impacto del disparo era más que claro que su armadura defensiva quedo destrozada casi en su totalidad al grado de ser solo quedar algunos cuantos fragmentos de metal

Y lo que era bastante molesto en más de un sentido… por no decir bastante frustrante era que mientras esto siguiese su curso era claro que para cuando los de Fairy tail se deshagan de los fantasmas [de ser posible], el cañón Júpiter cargaría el poder mágico suficiente para posteriormente disparar logrando así arrasar todo a su paso sin dejar el menor rastro alguno de lo que sea que destruya

* * *

— **Pero dejando de lado este asunto por el momento****—**

* * *

Ahora mismo se podía apreciar cómo un poco lejos de todo este caos y destrucción tanto Natsu como su respectivo equipo por así decirlo, sin duda alguna se estaban acercando a donde se generaba dicha batalla al grado de que desde su posición podían ver a lo lejos a algunos de los fantasmas que salían desde el gremio movible de Phantom lord lo que sin duda frustraba a Natsu dado que a estas alturas era más que claro que Erza de momento estaba incapacitada/fuera de combate como para poder seguir en la pelea por lo ocurrido con el cañón Júpiter hacía unos minutos atrás

Así que teniendo todo eso en mente justo ahora se ve que el tiempo casi parecía pasar de manera lenta generando bastante estrés integrantes de Fairy tail dado que por más que atacaran entre todos era claro que dichos fantasmas creados por el enemigo no dejaban de salir por doquier y ciertamente con todo el asunto de los fantasmas y el cañón júpiter sin duda alguna hacía que ellos casi perdieran la cabeza por el estrés generado. Por lo que a estas alturas solo podían esperar que Elfman y Gray**… [Luego de que ellos pudieran arreglárselas para poder evadir a los fantasmas y de paso a algunos cuantos integrantes de Phantom lord que los atacaban a cada rato y así llegar lo más cerca posible del cañón]…** tuviesen suerte en eso de poder destruir el cañón antes de que este luego de juntar la energía suficiente disparase lo que sería un devastador cañonazo de poder mágico concentrado

Pero lo cierto era que los integrantes de Fairy tail sin duda alguna parecían estar completamente ajenos a que dentro de poco llegaran a recibir algo de ayuda extra de tonalidad rosada. Ya que ciertamente dentro de pronto cierto dueto de magos peli-rosados acompañados de cierto exceed azulado amante de los troleos [XD] y sobre todo amante de los pescados estaban por ayudarlos a su respectiva manera

Después de todo…

Luego de que la bella y sexy Nagisa a su manera se las arreglará para así acercarse lo suficiente al gremio de Fairy tail y así estar en lo que sería una posición estratégica para que nadie la viera… [Aunque considerando la situación con respecto a los fantasmas que salían de Phantom Lord, era poco probable que alguien en general la notara así como así], ella de un momento a otro vio seriamente como Elfman y Gray a su manera habían logrado entrar al gremio de Phantom Lord y de paso [gracias a la magia de Gray] bloquear temporalmente la entrada del cañón para así al menos ganar algo de tiempo

Y si bien Nagisa consideraba que lo que hacían Elfman y Gray en estos momentos con respecto a detener la entrada del cañón es algo útil hasta cierto punto claro está, ella consideraba que si no hacían lo necesario con respecto a eso de destruir aquella lacrima que le da poder al cañón no serían capaces de detener el cañón júpiter antes de que volviese a disparar

Aunque a todo esto…

— **¿****Cómo rayos es posible que Nagisa sabe el método para detener el cañón júpiter****? ****—**

Ya que ciertamente este asunto era realmente extraño en más de un sentido dado que en estas circunstancias, el que ella supiese algo como esto no debía de ser del todo posible dado que ella no debería de saberlo dado que hasta donde se sabe, ella nunca estuvo presente en la batalla de Phantom Lord

Aunque ciertamente la respuesta sobre este asunto podía deberse a lo ocurrido pocos momentos antes de que ella se separara de Natsu y Happy

* * *

— **FLASH BACK** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como poco antes de lo ocurrido con Lucy**… [Cuando se la llevan lejos del gremio para tratar de protegerla lo mejor posible del enemigo pero que al final es secuestrada]… **y de que Nagisa tuviese que separarse para hacer su respectiva parte según lo planeado anteriormente con Natsu, se podía ver como Natsu seriamente le indico a Nagisa que debía ir al gremio a respaldar de cualquier forma a los demás de Fairy tail en esa pelea contra Phantom Lord. O mejor dicho… Que de ser posible, ella pudiera ayudarles a detener/destruir el cañón júpiter antes de que disparara nuevamente dado que ciertamente él tiene algo importante que hacer justo ahora y ciertamente este asunto tenía que ver [aun si es indirectamente] con lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora con Fairy tail

Y si bien Nagisa no parecía estar del todo segura de que esto pudiese ser una buena idea dado que ella conoce el pasado de Natsu con respecto a Fairy tail [O al menos hasta cierto punto], ella sabía que el que Natsu fuese ahora en estas circunstancias sin duda alguna podía generar algunos cuantos inconvenientes dado que no estaban seguros de que pudiese pasar con la intervención de Natsu en todo este asunto de Phantom Lord

Aunque conociendo como es él en este tipo de cosas, ella sinceramente sabía de antemano que Natsu no cambiara de opinión así como así por lo que claramente no tenía caso alguno discutir sobre este asunto dado que sería un caso perdido

Así que después de lo que sería una rápida y sencilla explicación de lo que Nagisa debía hacer al respecto para detener el cañón y posteriormente ayudar en su destrucción se ve que cada uno decidió hacer su respectivo trabajo

* * *

— **FLASH BACK END ****—**

* * *

Y así se ve que después de recordar esto Nagisa decidió no perder más tiempo por lo que decidió seguir con lo suyo. Aunque antes de ingresar al gremio de Phantom Lord para acabar de una buena vez con esto, ella solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa

— "Natsu… espero que estés en lo correcto"

Y con eso el tiempo transcurrió en el cual el cronometro por así decirle de algún modo iba en retroceso en el cual se podría apreciar que a estas alturas solo quedaban menos de 9 minutos para que el cañón júpiter disparase lo cual sin duda alarmo a muchos dado que el tiempo se les estaba acabando

De igual modo se ve que Erza estando apenas consciente por los daños sufridos al detener el disparo anterior usando su armadura, solo podía maldecir a lo bajo dado que además de que en su estado actual no podía hacer mucho que digamos para poder ayudar a sus compañeros a defender el gremio, si esto seguía así era más que claro que a este paso su gremio [Fairy tail] será destruido por lo que solo podían esperar a que Gray y Elfman pudiesen destruir el cañón

_**Aunque hablando de ellos**_**…**

Ahora mismo se veía como tanto Gray como Elfman estaban luchando a su manera contra**Totomaru**, el cual al parecer no parecía tener muchos problemas para hacerles frente al dueto de magos de fairy tail ya que si bien Elfman y Gray a su manera son fuertes como para no tener dificultades en esta clase de peleas, era claro que Totomaru no se tomaba este asunto a la ligera dado que era claro que su misión es proteger la lacrima del cañón júpiter para que nadie la destruya y así interfiera en los planes de su respectivo gremio

Además de que claramente Totomaru no era del único enemigo del que tienen que defenderse dado que en cuanto el marcador pasó a lo que sería la marca de cronometro que al parecer indicaba que faltaba poco menos de 6 minutos restantes para la activación del cañón se vio como algunos de esos fantasmas de un momento habían ingresado a dicha zona dificultando más las cosas para ambos magos que solo podían bufar por esto

Y más dado que por más que ellos atacasen, dichos fantasmas no parecían tener fin alguno. Por lo que tras detener por unos cuantos momentos a dichos fantasmas se ve que ambos magos ya parecían estar un tanto agotados debido a su respiración un tanto agitada por el cansancio

— **Carajo… incluso aquí estos fantasmas no dejan de joder en lo más mínimo** **—** Ante eso Gray a su manera se preparaba cargando sus habilidades de elemento hielo y como podía atacaba a los fantasmas mientras que Elfman tras abrirse paso entre tantos fantasmas se dedicaba a tratar de golpear a Totomaru que al parecer no tenía tantas dificultades para evadir los golpes que el peli-blanco le lanzaba

Y mientras ambos magos se respaldaban mutuamente a su respectiva manera era claro que el tiempo restante parecía irse acortando poco a poco siendo algo molesto dado las interferencias fantasmales por así decirlo al grado de que Totomaru solo podía sonreír y burlarse parcialmente

— Pobres idiotas… ¿No ven que sus intentos son en vano?; nada de lo que hagan les ayudara a detener el disparo del cañón júpiter **—** Ante esas palabras por parte de Totomaru sin duda irritaron al duo de magos de Fairy tail

Aunque justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido se veía como de la nada empezó a hacer algo de frio debido a que ahora en el campo de batalla parecía estar…¿Nevando levemente?

Efectivamente… justo ahora se podía apreciar que por algún extraño motivo parecía estar nevando levemente pese a estar en lo que sería una especie de cuarto cerrado por así decirlo, lo cual sin duda no parecía tener sentido alguno dado que primero que nada, Gray estaba ocupado peleando contra los fantasmas como para hacer algo así por lo que claramente él no era el responsable de crear dicha nevada

Pero si eso era el caso, era claro que los presentes en esta batalla se preguntaban mentalmente que quien podía hacer algo así dado que el único mago de hielo que conocen es Gray, pero como se dijo… él no es el responsable de este asunto de causar una leve nevada

Aunque en cuanto iban a retomar el asunto de la batalla, tanto Gray como Elfman al igual que Totomaru pudieron escuchar cerca de ellos, justo lo que parecía ser el sonido de un cristal descerrajándose… o siendo más precisos… el sonido de una lacrima empezando a romperse poco a poco se empezó a escuchar llamando así la atención de los mencionados por lo que sin hacerse esperar decidieron ver qué era lo que pasaba solo para ver como lo que parecía ser una belleza juvenil de cabellos rosados [Nagisa] parecía estar lanzando múltiples ataques de gran poder de elemento hielo que sin duda alguna arremetían con mucha fuerza contra la lacrima que le daba poder al cañón generándole varias grietas [a la lacrima] por la fuerza que Nagisa estaba ejerciendo en sus golpes cargados por puro poder mágico

Por lo que al ver esto era más que claro que a Totomaru no le agradaba nada de esto, y más porque ahora el cronometro parecía estar en lo que sería la marca de los dos minutos y contando por lo que si no detenía a Nagisa era claro que el cañón [o al menos lo que sería el núcleo de su poder] será destruido arruinando así los planes de Phantom lord

Así que sin perder tiempo se ve que Totomaru dejando de lado su pelea contra Gray y Elfman, se lanzó al ataque para así tratar de detener a la peli-rosada solo para ser evadido por Nagisa a la vez que ella parecía tener algo de gracia y estilo a la hora de esquivar los ataques ocasionando que Totomaru en serio se cabreara al ver como Nagisa parecía estarse burlando de él, por lo que sin perder tiempo se vio como Totomaru empezó a acumular mucho fuego para posteriormente lanzarlo hacia Nagisa quien al ver esto pareció quedarse sin hacer nada de nada para posteriormente verse que ella solo miro a aquella bola de fuego para posteriormente sonreír discretamente

— Ja… que estúpido

Acto seguido se ve que Nagisa tras hacerse a un lado moviéndose a gran velocidad y cierto toque con elegancia evadiendo así aquel ataque ígneo, Totomaru vio como fue engañado por la peli-rosada dado que en cuanto ella evadió aquel ataque de fuego se vio como dicho ataque termino impactando en lo que sería la ya casi inestable lacrima de poder que al ser golpeada por aquella corriente de fuego empezó a brillar con intensidad al grado de que solo fue cuestión de segundos para que dicha lacrima estallase en miles de pedazos al tiempo que el cañón júpiter perdía todo su poder de disparo quedando así inutilizado siendo algo que sorprendió al trio de magos dado que no esperaban que Nagisa fuese capaz de engañar a Totomaru de esta manera como para que él destruyese por error la lacrima que le daba poder al cañón júpiter

Y por lo que se veía, era claro que Nagisa inocentemente sonreía al ver que ella fue más astuta que su enemigo que según ella… tiene más fuego que cerebro en la cabeza

* * *

— **Mientras tanto fuera del gremio de Phantom Lord** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se ve que en plena batalla contra aquellos fantasmas, los integrantes de fairy tail al ver que el cañón júpiter había sido desmantelado finalmente realmente no pudieron evitar celebrar momentáneamente dado que al menos lograron acabar con uno de sus problemas

Aunque lo cierto era que de un momento a otro las cosas en la pelea sin duda alguna parecieron ir en mal en peor dado que en cuanto destruyeron el cañón júpiter se vio como José molesto por lo ocurrido decidió ir más allá al grado de convertir a su gremio literalmente en lo que sería un gigante mecanizado de engranajes reforzado con mucho poder mágico siendo una verdadera amenaza a gran escala

De igual modo se veía que Nagisa mientras enfrentaba a Totomaru [Estando Nagisa claramente al lado del dueto de Fairy tail] viendo que José ya se había pasado de la raya haciendo esto sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que tras analizar rápidamente la situación les dijo a Elfman y a Gray que mientras ella se ocupa de Totomaru, ellos debían de encargarse del equipo de él dado que seguramente su equipo estará disperso por todo el gremio

Y si bien la situación actual no parecía ser la mejor dado que en parte el gremio de manera lenta parecía estar preparando lo que parecía ser un hechizo prohibido, Nagisa dijo que ella podrá encargarse de Totomaru dado que si bien ella no parecía a simple vista ser alguien fuerte era claro que sus habilidades como maga decían otra cosa dado que hasta ahora ha demostrado ser una maga de grandes habilidades. Por lo que tras ver esto se ve que Elfman y Gray sin poder quejarse o decir algo al respecto decidieron obedecer a Nagisa dado que algo les indicaba que el tiempo se les acababa… literalmente

Por lo que una vez que ambos magos se retiraran del sitio y de que Nagisa y Totomaru estuviesen solos en el lugar semi-destruido [Por la destrucción previa de la lacrima] sin dejarse de mirar se ve que Totomaru empezó a acumular magia de fuego de distintos colores al tiempo que Nagisa sin dejarlo de mirar seriamente

— Bien chica rosada… ya veremos que elemento predominara en esta batalla. Si el fuego o el hielo, por lo que espero que puedas darme buena pelea **—** Ante eso Nagisa quien se mantenía seria solo frunció parcialmente el ceño para posteriormente hablar

— **Eso me parece bien cabeza humeante. Ya veremos si eres en realidad alguien fuerte o simplemente eres pura boca a la hora de actuar**

Así que tras decir eso se ve que la pelea entre el mago manipulador del fuego y la belleza peli-rosada que domina el elemento hielo no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a atacarse mutuamente

Al mismo tiempo se veía que mientras Gray y Elfman se dirigían a su respectiva zona de combate dentro del gremio, al parecer Natsu se las ingenió de algún modo para poder colarse al gremio enemigo sin ser visto por nadie más. Y si bien era cierto que Natsu pese a ser más fuerte que antes sigue teniendo sus clásicos problemas con eso del mareo causados por los vehículos, por lo menos ahora era capaz de soportar un poco mejor al grado de que al menos puede seguir más o menos de pie sin quejarse del todo sobre el mareo

Pero dejando de lado este asunto de los mareos de Natsu causados por los transportes se ve que él al lado de Happy ahora mismo ambos parecían estar analizando el lugar en donde terminaron llegando dado que ciertamente no estaban del todo seguros de en qué parte del gremio de Phantom lord terminaron llegando exactamente ya que ciertamente este no parecía ser el mismo sitio en el que se toparon con Aria la última vez hace tiempo. Por lo que sin perder más tiempo se ve que ambos decidieron explorar el sitio para así darse una idea de que hacer a partir de este punto dado que no debían perder más tiempo del necesario dado que debían seguir delante

Y con eso visto ahora se ve que el tiempo parecía ir corriendo casi de manera lenta por así decirlo al grado de que cada uno de los magos dentro de Phantom Lord desde su respectiva posición empezó a realizar lo que sería su respectiva batalla que sin duda alguna serán bastante interesantes por lo que sin duda alguna ya se verán como resultaran las cosas

* * *

Bien… espero que el capítulo del día de hoy les haya gustado dado que por lo que han visto sin duda alguna las cosas se han intensificado bastante con la batalla entre Fairy tail y Phantom Lord dado que casi nos acercamos al final de la saga de Phantom Lord

Además de que ya verán que pasara en las peleas dado que sin duda alguna verán que para dar originalidad y no ser repetitivo cambiare el orden de las batallas para dar emoción a lo que ocurrirá

* * *

— **[Nota: Por obvias razones que creo que entienden… La pelea que será entre Elfman y Sol será la ÚNICA pelea que en esencia será 100% igual que en el anime así que me saltare esa pelea para evitar escribir algo que de momento no viene al caso poner… xd] ****—**

* * *

Y antes de despedirme por el momento les aclarare un par de cosas que bien pudieron confundir por así decirlo y esas cosas son:

**Con respecto a lo de Totomaru****:** Ciertamente para dar cierta originalidad en el FF con respecto al asunto de la pelea, decidí hacerlo un poco más fuerte [al menos lo suficiente para que le diera pelea a Elfman y Gray juntos] además de que sin duda fue curioso como Nagisa le vio la cara de menso a Totomaru para que él inconscientemente terminase destruyendo la lacrima del cañón por lo que ya más adelante verán cómo se desarrollara la pelea entre ella y Totomaru

**Y con lo de Erza****: **Para al menos variar en lo que pasa en el anime decidí que Erza al menos siguiera consciente pese a detener el disparo del cañón por lo que ya verán que pasara más adelante

**Sobre lo de Lucy****:** Si bien el primer intento de secuestro por parte de Phantom Lord fracaso miserablemente gracias a la ayuda de la sexy Nagisa, ya verán que tengo planeado para cuando ocurra la pelea entre Natsu y Gazille [qué espero poder hacer una buena escena de pelea] por lo que simplemente deberán esperar para ver qué pasa más adelante

Así que sin más que decir y de ser posible… haber aclarado las posibles dudas que tuviesen [o al menos algunas si es ese el caso], me despido hasta la próxima vez


	11. Luchando dentro del territorio fantasma

Bien… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**— ****Reviews ****—**

* * *

**Guest**

Reiji: opiniones  
Vladimir: me gusto el capítulo  
Música: no estuvo mal  
Reiji: y que pueden decir de él  
Vladimir: hmm, jajá, que fue divertido, creo que era cierto lo que pensaba Ka, el problema era que sabía cómo leer este tipo de historia  
Música: ge he, eso es cierto, hasta hace poco se le dificultaba el poder leerla, pero se dio cuenta como podía apreciar complemente la historia, por eso, a este capítulo le damos un 9 de 10

**R=** Gracias… XD

Reiji: jiji, eso es cierto, a partir de ahora nos esperan muchos cambios, combates deslumbrantes y secretos para ambos bandos  
Vladimir: jajá, esto solo será el comienzo, nos espera grandes cosas como el enfrentamiento de José y quien contra quien

Música: ge he, además de que Erza está consciente esta vez, con la probabilidad de que Natsu sea visto, al menos como una sombra, la duda sigue en el ambiente  
Reiji: nadie además del Flarius sabe que nos espera en este y los siguientes arcos, jiji, *sonriendo* pero definitivamente esto será algo interesante

Vladimir: que dices Música  
Música: bueno, a ciencia cierta, además de Elfman, no sabemos quiénes como serán los enfrentamientos, además, está la duda del Fairy Law, si es que José será derrotado de la misma forma, no estamos completamente seguros de que eso pueda pasar

**R=** Ya verán el tipo de enfrentamientos que habrá en esta batalla de hadas VS Fantasmas

Bien… hasta el momento es todo por lo que espero volverlos a ver… XD

**Zafir09**

Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior además de que te gustara lo que hizo la sexy Nagisa para destruir la lacrima. Por lo que aquí verás que sucederá por lo que espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo

Gracias por tu review por lo que espero que también te guste este nuevo capítulo ya que verás que será lo que sucederá

* * *

Ahora sin más que decir… me despido y les deseo un buen año nuevo

* * *

**— ****Capítulo 11 ****—**

**Luchando dentro del territorio fantasma**

**Hielo VS Fuego**

A estas alturas era más que claro que la lucha, o mejor dicho… semi-guerra entre las hadas y los fantasmas estaba intensificándose dado que cada integrante de Fairy tail usando sus mejores habilidades trataban de detener y repeler a dichos fantasmas que no parecían tener fin

De igual modo se veía que José desde lo que vendría siendo una especie de recinto para ver y vigilar todo lo que ocurre en la batalla. Y mientras vigilaba él podía observar a puro detalle lo que sucedía tanto dentro como fuera del gremio gracias a las lacrimas especiales de vigilancia que posee, no podía estar más feliz al ver que su gremio tiene la clara ventaja

Aunque su risa no fue duradera dado que el ver como hace unos momentos una de sus mejores armas [el cañón júpiter] fue destrozada, así como así fue algo que no le hizo gracia. Y más por cómo fue destruía por Nagisa

**—** "Esa maldita mocosa… por su culpa mi mejor arma esta arruinada"

Sin dudad alguna José estaba realmente cabreado al ver como la sexy Nagisa no solo había engañado a Totomaru… si no que por dicha acción ella logro acabar con el cañón júpiter

Pero al parecer, José rápidamente pareció recobrar la compostura para luego pareciera estar más serio

**—** **"****Pero no importa… esa mocosa de cabellos rosados al igual que esas odiosas hadas que se colaron dentro no podrán llegar más allá"** **—** {Ante eso José sonrió maliciosamente} **—** **"****Después de todo… aún falta que lidien contra mis mejores magos"**

Al parecer José estaba tan confiando de que Element 4 y de paso cierto dragón slayer de hierro bastarían para detener a los invasores que no se molestó en seguir mirando dado que creía que era algo… "innecesario" dado que creía que esta batalla terminaría a su favor

Pero si él se hubiera molestado en tan siquiera seguir mirando, claramente notaría que las cosas no salían como él esperaba dado que, con el paso del tiempo los integrantes de Fairy tail al igual que Nagisa poco a poco iban ganando terreno en la batalla

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

* * *

Ahora mismo se notaba como Natsu guiándose únicamente por el olfato para así orientarse un poco en su camino, estaba corriendo a toda prisa por lo que parecía ser una especie de prado

Y si bien Natsu a estas alturas debería de estar ayudando a su gremio en la batalla contra Phantom Lord para evitar que dicho gremio aplaste a Fairy tail, la verdad era que como ya se vio antes, él parecía tener algo importante que hacer antes de regresar a la batalla

Algo que, aunque no lo pareciera, lo que está por hacer en cierta manera ayudaría a Fairy tail, aún si esto fuese algo insignificante hasta cierto punto

**—** **"****Solo espera un poco más Lucy… no dejaré que te intenten capturar de nuevo"**

Y fue así que Natsu luego de unos minutos pareció sonreír dado que al parecer gracias a que su nariz logro encontrar a duras penas el olor de cierta rubia que estaba más adelante, él empezó a acelerar el paso dado que ahora sabía que estaba yendo por un buen camino

**Regresando al campo de batalla…**

Mientras la batalla seguía en curso, se veía como algunos cuantos magos como vendrían siendo Mirajane al lado del Equipo Shadow Gear y alguno que otro mago se habían quedado frente a la entrada del gremio dado que por lo menos ellos podían montar guardia para que ningún enemigo se colase dentro del gremio y así aprovechasen para atacar a los que estaban heridos

Y ciertamente tanto Levy como Mirajane esperaban que nada más pasara dado que de por si apenas podían repeler a aquellos fantasmas para que no se acercaran a atacar a los heridos. Y a estas alturas claramente nada parecía empeorar más allá de lo que se veía ahora mismo

Pero en eso…

**—** Debo… regresar a la pelea

Fue entonces que algunos que estaban cerca de la entrada del gremio, pudieron notar que Erza usando su clásica armadura poco a poco había salido del gremio lista para pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Pero de un momento a otro ella tras dar un par de pasos hacia adelante parecía haberse tambaleado y posteriormente termino de rodillas mientras se sentía algo mareada

**—** Erza, debes descansar **—** Con eso se ve que cierta peli-blanca tras acercarse decidió ayudar a Erza a ponerse de pie

**—** **No puedo hacerlo Mira… No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… No mientras veo como los demás sufren en esta batalla**

Ante eso se ve que Erza mientras era apoyada por Mirajane para ponerse de pie seguía siendo algo terca sobre eso de ir a pelear, ya que pese a lo que Mirajane y Levy le decían sobre que debía de descansar más, era claro que Erza quería seguir defendiendo al gremio pasara lo que pasara. Pero por sus heridas previas tras detener el cañón júpiter más el hecho de que en estos momentos ella respiraba algo agitada, claramente termino demostrando así que ella no estaba recuperada al 100%

Y la verdad era que con Erza en este estado en el que ella apenas si era capaz de mantenerse de pie, claramente Fairy tail tenía serios problemas ya que al no poder contar con una de sus mejores magas no parecían tener muchas posibilidades de ganar

Especialmente porque las batallas por fuera si bien estaban causando varios destrozos, en comparación con las que se daban dentro del gremio no eran casi nada ya que a estas alturas era claro que las batallas dentro de Phantom lord eran de otro nivel por el hecho de que los mejores magos al servicio de José estaban de guardia

Y hablando de las peleas…

Justo en lo que vendría siendo considerado como la primera planta o en este caso la planta baja de Phantom lord [el lugar donde estaba la lacrima]… podíamos ver como cierto mago de fuego de Phantom lord mantenía una lucha bastante rígida contra cierta chica de cabellos rosados

Así que tras verse como lo que parecía ser una especie de bola de fuego de alta intensidad producto de una de los ataques Totomaru colisionada con lo que vendría siendo una fría bola de hielo del mismo tamaño creada por Nagisa formando así una especie de capa de neblina que duro por unos segundos, ambos magos parecieron haber tomado su respectiva distancia

**—** Je… debo decir que era más que una cara bonita

**—** Gracias por el cumplido ya que veo porque eres de los magos más fuertes de este gremio

Luego de esa corta y momentánea conversación, ambos magos nuevamente empezaron a pelear entre si conectándose varios golpes elementales de fuego y hielo respectivamente ocasionando así leves capaz de vapor producidas por los impactos

Además de que en cuanto Nagisa a duras penas pareció evadir una poderosa llamarada de parte de su enemigo, este aprovechando su gran velocidad para moverse, rápidamente se acercó a ella para luego lanzar otro de sus peculiares ataques

**—** A ver qué te parece esto… Fuego Azul

Sin hacerse esperar, se vio como lo que vendría siendo una flama con propiedades de frío termino dando de lleno en el vientre de la mencionada provocando que una parte de su ropa se desgarra hasta cierto punto y dejara a la vista su vientre

Y si bien a Nagisa no le molestaba del todo recibir ataques que tuvieran que ver con el hielo [aún si es indirectamente] dado que ella se especializa en dicho elemento, debía admitir que ese golpe de verdad le dolió bastante dado que aún sentía un dolor agudo en la zona del vientre

Pero la verdad era que dicho golpe pese al daño que le causo, esto claramente no detendrá a Nagisa para nada dado que en el pasado ha recibido peores golpes en comparación al que acababa de recibir

Además de que Nagisa tras dejar de lado aquel dolor, ella curiosamente tras cargar suficiente energía de elemento hielo, curiosamente decidió imitar a cierto mago con tendencias a destruir las cosas

**—** Bien, como diría Natsu… creo que estoy encendida

Sin más que hacer, Nagisa usando todas sus fuerzas para realizar ataques de hielo, se lanzó al ataque siendo claramente esperada por Totomaru, el cual ya la esperaba con sus ataques de fuego multicolores

De igual manera era claro que los demás combates en Phantom Lord seguían su curso dado que por lo que se veía, Gray tras llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada del gremio o algo parecido debido a la decoración del lugar, pudo ver que a simple vista todo parecía estar en orden al grado de no parecer que hubiese alguien presente

Por lo que viendo esto, Gray creyó que tal vez tuvo suerte de no toparse con ningún enemigo por lo cual fácilmente podría intentar buscar a José para detener esto. Claro… De no ser porque de la nada una corriente de viento lo había mandado a volar contra uno de los muros para posteriormente escucharse a alguien que parecía… llorar de tristeza

**—** Joder… ¡¿pero que triste estoy?!… ¿¡Es que la tristeza no parara o que¡?

Si… efectivamente, ya sea por suerte o por simples caprichos del destino, Gray al parecer se había topado con nada más y nada menos que con Aria, el mago más fuerte entre los Element 4. Quien, al parecer, entre llantos decía que la vida era triste y que todo parecía causar mucho dolor,

**—** ¿Pero qué diablos pasa con este tipo? **—** **_En eso Gray se vio forzado a evadir otro ataque de Aria mientras este seguía gritando cosas sobre la tristeza y cosas por el estilo_** **—** Rayos… es como si este tipo solo se la pasara gritando cosas sin sentido **—** **_Sin duda el oír a Aria hablar así era algo que sin duda hacia que Gray estuviese estresando_**

Por lo que harto de tanto lloriqueo se ve que Gray tras ponerse rápidamente al costado de Aria, él decidió lanzar una corriente de flechas de hielo hacia Aria, solo para verse como el mencionado al ver esto y sin perder más tiempo contrarrestó esto creando una muralla de viento que además de bloquear las flechas, estas terminaron reflejadas hacia Gray. Que de no haberse movido en el último segundo para evadirlas claramente hubiera sido herido con sus propias flechas heladas

Con esto Aria a su manera seguía atacando constantemente a Gray con fuertes corrientes de aire que hacían que el mago de hielo tuviese problemas para concentrarse y poder mantenerse de pie evitando así que él saliera volando

Más aún… él sabía de antemano que no debía dejarse tocar o por lo menos dejar que ese loco desquiciado se acercara lo suficiente a él ya que considerando como aquel mago de Phantom lord dejo en estado crítico a Makarov tras drenarle su poder mágico, Gray sabía que si eso le pasaba a él la batalla terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, por consiguiente, todo su gremio tal vez perecería a manos de Phantom lord

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía que luego de que Lucy fuese llevada lejos para que Reedus la llevase a un sitio seguro [en este caso… una especie de almacén abandonado] aprovechando la distracción de la pelea todo parecía indicar que estaba a salvo del enemigo. Pero lamentablemente no fue así dado que al parecer fue cuestión de minutos para que dos integrantes de Phantom Lord llegasen a donde estaba Lucy al lado de Reedus siendo dichos enemigos una linda chica de piel morena y un chico completamente calvo, pero de tez morena, el cual al parecer usaba gafas

Y el primer integrante del dueto en hablar fue la chica morena de cabellos verdosos de nombre **Sue**, quien tras acercarse a Lucy, la chica peli-verde parecía estar lista para atacar de ser necesario

**—** Bien rubia… ¿lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas?, ya que si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que vengas con nosotros

Ante eso su compañero, el cual vestía con una camisa roja abierta del cuello, una casaca de tono blanco verdoso, zapatos morados, pantalón negro y unos lentes morados con una luna rota, el cual respondía al nombre de **Boze**, se había acercado para luego hablar

**—** Y créeme chica que no estamos bromeando para nada dado que José fue muy directo cuando dijo que no regresáramos a no ser que te trajéramos con nosotros

Ante esas palabras Lucy pareció tensarse dado que ella al estar rodeada por dos enemigos, podría decirse que estaba en cierta desventaja, por lo que ella trato de usar sus llaves estelares para así defenderse lo mejor posible

Lástima que pese a que ella rápidamente sujeto sus llaves para posteriormente usarlas en combate, el enemigo al parecer fue mucho más rápido que ella a la hora de atacar

**—** Je… no lo harás

En eso se ve que Boze usando lo que vendría siendo su magia a base de ataques de sonido, usando una de sus manos pareció haber mandado una onda de sonido contra Lucy, quien al no lograr reaccionar a tiempo termino por recibir esto para posteriormente estrellarse en una de las paredes del sitio cayendo así ella al suelo estando tanto aturdida como adolorida por dicho ataque

Algo que sin duda preocupo a Reedus **—****Oh no… Lucy ****—** Sin perder tiempo Reedus tras acercarse a una adolorida Lucy, él usando su magia como defensa, trato de crear diversas pinturas para atacar al enemigo siendo en este caso… varias pinturas con forma de cañón, los cuales terminaron disparando múltiples balas contra ambos magos de Phantom Lord

Pero en eso se ve que la maga peli-verde rápidamente termino posicionándose frente a las balas para luego sonreír

**—** Que patético ataque

Fue entonces que Sue usando su hechizo llamado: Forma Espejo… el cual tras crear múltiples espejos, dicho hechizo fue capaz de absorber el ataque de pintura por parte de Reedus y posteriormente enviarlo de vuelta hacia este

Pero rápidamente Reedus pareció reaccionar rápido para así usar lo que vendría siendo nuevamente varias balas de pintura, las cuales colisionaron con las que fueron reflejadas previamente generando así una especie de explosión multicolor bloqueando toda vista de lo que pasaba en el sitio

Tan pronto la pintura se fuese disipando y de que todo parecía estar fuera de pintura, ambos magos vieron que lo que hizo Reedus fue nada más que una mera distracción llamativa dado que en cuanto miraron bien, ni él ni Lucy estaban, logrando así escapar a duras penas

**—** Maldición… ese gordo nos engaño

Para ambos magos sin duda era frustrante el ver como Reedus se las arregló para así poder engañarlos y posteriormente huir lo más rápido que pudo sobre lo que vendría siendo un cerdo gigante creado a partir de su magia

Y mientras ambos magos buscaban por los alrededores se podía notar que lejos de ahí, Reedus tras escapar a duras penas con Lucy y posteriormente esconderse en un bosque cercano, él estaba realmente tenso ya que tras escapar lo mejor que pudo del enemigo **—** **"****Eso estuvo cerca… será mejor que busque otro sitio si quiero proteger a Lucy de ese par"**** —** Sin perder más tiempo Reedus estando aún escondido entre los árboles junto con Lucy, él sabía que tarde o temprano aquellos sujetos los volverían a encontrar por lo que era mejor escapar antes de que sea tarde

Pero justo cuando Reedus creyó que todo estaba bien…

**—** **Tetsuryū no Hōkō**

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que Gajeel había aparecido de la nada y posteriormente usando su clásico rugido, el cual había dado de lleno contra Reedus, por desgracia tras recibir dicho ataque por parte del dragón slayer peli-negro, Reedus fue lanzado hacía atrás para posteriormente quedar brutalmente herido. Claro… no sin antes soltar a Lucy por inercia en el último segundo para que esta no recibiera de igual manera, él [Reedus] termino sepultado bajo varios árboles de la zona dejándolo prácticamente fuera de combate

Una vez que Gajeel terminara su respectivo ataque sorpresa, y de que él tras acercarse a un noqueado Reedus viera que este no fue nada resistente para pelear, él [Gajeel] solo pudo bufar con cierto aire de aburrimiento

**—** Esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba

Fue en ese momento que Gajeel sin prestarle caso a Reedus dado que luego de ser noqueado tan fácil, para alguien como Gajeel, este tipo de oponentes no valían su tiempo. Por lo que él sin perder más tiempo estaba por recoger a Lucy para así llevársela tal y como José se lo había encargado anteriormente

Solo que, al estar por llevarse a la semi-noqueada maga estelar de cabellos dorados, Gajeel termino recibiendo lo que sería un disparo de energía lo bastante fuerte que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros al tiempo que veía como la zona de impacto parecía humear un poco

Por lo que, tras poder recuperarse del golpe, Gajeel parecía estar buscando con la vista al responsable

**—** ¿Quién diablos hizo eso?

Pero por más que él buscase con la vista no parecía poder encontrar al responsable de dicho ataque sorpresa

Fue entonces que Gajeel tras recuperarse del golpe pudo escuchar la voz de cierto dragón slayer peli-rosado acercándose. Y por lo visto, Natsu tras haber aparecido, él sin duda alguna parecía estar bastante serio

**—** Será mejor que dejes de lado a Lucy ya que de lo contrario me veré forzado a incinerarte

Ante esas palabras por parte de Natsu más el hecho de que él parecía ir en serio sobre su amenaza de incinerarlo de ser necesario, se ve que Gajeel sin inmutarse él tras sacudirse el polvo de aquel ataque parecía sonreír

**—** Je… veo que eres alguien realmente fuerte. Mucho más que ese gordinflón pintor

Al ver que Gajeel hablaba de Reedus, Natsu parecía molesto al ver como un viejo amigo fue herido de esa manera, pero claramente no dejara que el enojo y la ira lo segaran dado que por más impulsivo pueda ser a la hora de pelear como en el pasado… en estos años Natsu ha logrado aprender a no dejar que sus emociones lo segaran

Aunque en eso se ve que Gajeel tras haberse dado la vuelta y mirarse en dirección hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla entre Fairy tail y Phantom lord, Gajeel no podía hacer mucho, pareció tener una especie de idea

Así que él tras dejar de lado a Lucy en el sentido de alejarse de ella dado que con ella además de que con aquel golpe que recibió anteriormente por parte de Natsu fue más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, Gajeel decidió hablar a su manera

**—** Bien… si quieres luchar sin problemas será mejor que vengas al gremio… ya hay podrás ajustar cuentas conmigo

Ante aquellas palabras que parecían ser una especie de reto, se ve que Natsu a su manera acepto dado que, si él va a Phantom Lord para pelear contra Gajeel pese a los riesgos de ser descubierto por los demás de Fairy tail antes de lo que él quería, al menos así Natsu podría acabar de una buena vez con toda esta guerra entre Fairy tail y Phantom Lord

Y claro, de paso podría ir a ayudar a Nagisa en caso de ser necesario, peo conociéndola sabía claramente que ella podía arreglárselas contra la mayoría de los magos de Phantom Lord. Pero antes de que Natsu se retirara del bosque para ir a pelear, él tras acercarse a Lucy para ver que estuviese bien, él miro de reojo a sus espaldas para luego hablar

**—** Sé que estás hay Loke así que sal de una vez

Fue entonces que dicho espíritu zodiacal de Leo había salido de entre los árboles estando algo intrigado de que Natsu pudiera detectarlo, así como así más el hecho de que él supiese su nombre

**—** Si conoces mi nombre significa que me conoces de algún lado

Con eso Natsu tras haber cargado a Lucy entre sus brazos notando como ella pareció quedar noqueada por el agotamiento de ser atacada varias veces, se había acercado a Loke para luego entregarle a Lucy

**—** Me gustaría hablar un poco más al respecto, pero temo que este no es el momento para hacerlo… **—** **{Justo después de entregar a Lucy a alguien de confianza, Natsu volvió a hablar}** **—** Por eso quiero que cuides de ella dado que estando sola estará en peligro de ser nuevamente atacada por Phantom Lord

Sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo, Loke asintió ante la petición de Natsu dado que, si bien Loke no conocía a Natsu por el hecho de que Natsu al regresar al pasado nunca se unió al gremio por motivos personales {que más adelante se verá cuáles son}, él [Loke] sabía que Lucy estaba en peligro tal y como se había visto ahora

Por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, Loke tras colocar suavemente a Lucy sobre su hombro sin moverla demasiado para que ella descansara lo mejor posible, él decidió enviarle un mensaje a los demás para que sepan que Lucy estaba a salvo

* * *

**Regresando a las batallas…**

* * *

Si el tiempo pudiese verse marcado en un cronometro o algo por el estilo, se podría apreciar como al parecer ya se han cumplido entre una y dos horas desde que la batalla contra Phantom lord había iniciado

Y durante los enfrentamientos se ve que Elfman tras enfrentarse a las ilusiones de Sol, las cuales atormentaban constantemente a Elfman con el incidente ocurrido con Lisanna años atrás donde esta termino brutalmente herida, además del hecho de que Phantom Lord se las arregló para atrapar a la bella de Miraje, Elfman arto de todo lo que estaba pasando fue que decidió usar sus poderes sus poderes sobre su take over… más específico… su **Beast Soul: Cuerpo Completo Take Over**

Logrando no solo poder controlar al 100% sus poderes sin el menor temor a herir nuevamente a alguien por error, si no que, gracias a esto, Elfman pudo deshacerse de uno de los integrantes de Element 4 quedando únicamente 3, los cuales parecían ser:

**1.****Totomaru** [quien aún luchaba contra Nagisa]

**2.****Aria** [Aun luchando contra Gray, el cual tiene dificultades]

**3.****Y Juvia** [La cual aún esperaba a su enemigo]

Pero dentro del gremio se pudo escuchar a José gritar…

**—** ¡MALDICIÓN!¡… ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NADIE PUEDE HACER NADA BIEN?¡

Por su tono de voz era más que claro que José estaba realmente molesto dado que ahora no solo su precisado cañón Júpiter había sido inutilizado por culpa de Nagisa, si no que uno de sus mejores magos había sido derrotado por los integrantes del gremio que más detestaba

Y para colmo, José supo por parte de Gajeel (quien hace unos minutos había llegado) que el 2° intento de secuestro de Lucy para así usarla para su beneficio había fracasado miserablemente por culpa de alguien rellenito [Reedus… XD]

Pero la verdad no todo estaba perdido dado que al saber que un mago peli-rosado se estaba acercando al gremio y no faltaba mucho para que Natsu llegase, José sin duda estaba feliz dado que, según él, las cosas parecían salir bien para él

**—** Muy bien Gajeel… ve a prepararte para pelear

Sin perder más tiempo Gajeel estando algo aburrido por tener que esperar más de lo necesario, no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a José y esperar para así enfrentarse a Natsu y posteriormente tener una buena batalla

**—** "Estúpidas hadas… pronto podré acabar con ustedes"

Sin más se ve que José tras estirar los músculos para así desentumirse de estar esperando demasiado a que las cosas salieran como él quería, sin más opción decidió retirarse de donde estaba para así acelerar las cosas provocando que él subestimara a los que están en el gremio luchando contra sus magos

Aunque claro, José siendo demasiado arrogante, él estúpidamente parecía ignorar el potencial de Nagisa dado que al parecer la pelea entre ella y Totomaru se estaba intensificando a gran medida debido a los destrozos que se estaban generando

Especialmente porque ambos magos parecían seguir conectándose golpes elementales de gran potencia generando que el sitio, o terminase con rastros de hollín generados por los ataques de elemento fuego de Totomaru… o quedasen algunas partes congeladas y/o resbalosas por los ataques de la peli-rosada

Por lo que en cuanto Nagisa tras evadir varias ráfagas de elemento fuego de Totomaru, ella de un momento a otro se vio acorralada por Totomaru, que al ver que ya todo parecía estar a su favor este sonriendo empezó a acercarse cada vez más y más a Nagisa al tiempo que este empezando a cargar bastante poder de fuego

Así se ve que Totomaru teniendo casi listo lo que vendría su más poderoso ataque de fuego, el cual era llamado: Arco Iris de Fuego… con el cual al parecer Totomaru empezó a reunir literalmente todos sus fuegos multicolores para crear un solo fuego generando como consecuencia, que el calor del lugar empezara a aumentar considerablemente al grado de que Nagisa pareciera estar sudando

Y mientras Nagisa veía aquella bola de fuego crecer **—**** "****Vamos… debo pensar rápido" ****—** Por más que Nagisa pensara en alguna solución, era más que claro que no tenía muchas opciones que digamos dado que hacía tanto calor que apenas podía pensar con claridad

Sin contar que Nagisa sabía que a no ser que por azares del destino se generada alguna corriente helada a modo de huracán o algo por estilo, era claro que Nagisa necesitaría un milagro para sobrevivir

**—** "Espera… eso es" **—** Fue así que Nagisa pareció tener una especie de idea sobre qué hacer al respecto

Aunque una vez que Totomaru estuvo listo, este simplemente dijo…

**—** Lamento hacer esto… Pero este es tu fin

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que en dicho lugar de un momento a otro se había generado una potente explosión ígnea que azoto parcialmente el gremio de Phantom Lord… algo que sin duda llamo la atención de los que estaban peleando tanto dentro como fuera del gremio dado que no se explicaban que fue lo que paso exactamente

Pero al parecer José desde su respectivo lugar supo que fue lo que paso mientras parecía frotarse la sien de la cabeza estando algo molesto

**—** "Ese bobo… le advertí claramente que NO usara ese ataque en sitios tan cerrados como el interior del gremio. Ya más tarde lo disciplinare por desobedecerme en ese aspecto"

Mientras que Totomaru al ver como todo parecía haber terminado gracias a su mejor técnica de fuego, simplemente dejo de generar todo el calor previo a sus llamas

**—** Bien… ya me deshice de una molestia menos

Sin prestar la menor atención a la zona de impacto, Totomaru simplemente se dio media vuelta estando listo para marcharse de una buena vez a un sitio más cómodo para así descansar dado que además de estar peleando por casi una hora, la verdad era que, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, esa técnica de verdad había consumido gran parte de sus energías

Pero justo cuando él estaba por irse, de un momento a otro pudo sentir que el clima del ambiente empezó a descender considerablemente al tiempo que podía ver literalmente su propio aliento debido al frío que había en dicho lugar

**—** "Espera… esto es"

Tan rápido como pudo, Totomaru se dio la vuelta solo para verse como Nagisa, quien de milagro parecía haber sobrevivido a semejante explosión de fuego, de un momento a otro ella se había acercado a él a gran velocidad **—** **Es hora de que te congeles humitos** **—** Sin poder evitarlo, Totomaru de un momento a otro termino recibiendo un tremendo golpe justo en la boca del estómago

Y dado que Nagisa empleo gran parte de su fuerza en dicho golpe, podría decirse que ahora Totomaru había salido volando contra una parte, la cual no solo se desquebrajo, sino que también termino colapsando al tiempo que se veía como Totomaru ya no podía moverse debido al agotamiento

Aunque hablando de agotamiento, podría decirse que Nagisa no estaba precisamente en los mejores términos dado que ahora mismo ella tras caer de trasero para así recuperar parte del aliento, ella parecía respirar agitadamente al tiempo que sonreía de manera triunfal

**—** Joder… si bien parte de mi ropa se desgarro… al menos mi plan función

Si bien esto parecía raro en más de un sentido dado que más de uno juraría que Nagisa debió haberse rostizado con aquella explosión, la verdad era que ella pareció

* * *

**Mini-Flash Back**

**{Momentos antes de que el ataque acertase}**

* * *

Justo cuando Nagisa estaba a punto de ser carbonizada por semejante bola de fuego, ella rápidamente actuó en el sentido de acumular mucho de su poder mágico

**—** "Es todo o nada con esto"

Sin perder tiempo ella tras acumular mucha de su energía restante, parecía haber creado una especie de barrera de hielo, la cual además de parecer una especie de mini huracán, esta al colisionar contra aquella bola de fuego genero una fuerte explosión, siendo claramente vista por los demás previamente

* * *

**Mini-Flash Back **

**{END}**

* * *

Después de eso, claramente se veía que aquel muro de vientos helados además de repeler gran parte de la explosión, al parecer había logrado proteger a Nagisa y salvarla de una posible muerte

Ya estando recuperada parcialmente, se ve que Nagisa sacudiéndose el polvo que ella tenía se acercó a Totomaru, quien pese a las heridas generadas por la pelea no podía moverse

Y estando cerca de su enemigo ya derrotado, Nagisa pareció decirle algunas cuantas palabras antes de marcharse

**—** Aunque si bien admito que posees un buen dominio en el elemento fuego al grado de darme pelea, temo que esto no se compara en nada al poder que posee mi compañero

Ante esas palabras Totomaru intentando levantarse trato de preguntarle a Nagisa qué a que se refería con eso exactamente… por desgracia él estaba tan cansando y adolorido por la pelea que a los pocos segundos de haber recibido ese golpe helado termino en un K.O dejándole así la clara victoria a Nagisa

Aunque antes de irse, ella al notar como sus pantalones parecían estar desgarrados al grado de que casi parecían shorts mientas que casi no quedaba nada de su blusa debido al impacto de fuego previo, ella suspiro de manera pesada

**—** Joder… y eso era que era de mis ropas favoritas

Lo siguiente que Nagisa hizo al ver que su blusa estaba hecha arrapos hasta cierto punto, simplemente ella decidió quitársela para posteriormente lo que vendría siendo una variante de la magia de re-equipo, guardo su blusa para ver si la podía arreglar después

Y si bien más de uno pensaría que era indebido que Nagisa estuviera únicamente en shorts y sostén considerando la situación actual, la verdad era que a contrario de lo que uno pensaría, Nagisa parecía usar bajo la blusa lo que parecían ser algunas cuantas vendas que al parecer cubrían todo su firme y suave busto copa C al tiempo que dejaban a la vista su firme abdomen

* * *

**{Nota: Para darse una idea de cómo sería esto… básicamente es parecido a cuando Erza estando en batalla a veces se despoja de sus armaduras mientras usa su: ****Ropa Simple****}**

* * *

Además de que sin duda alguna era una verdadera suerte de que dichas vendas que cubrían su torso, las cuales ella suele usar para entrenar con Natsu de vez en cuando, fuesen 100% a prueba de cualquier clase de fuego, ya que de lo contrario era claro que Nagisa hubiese estado literalmente desnuda del torso para arriba mostrando sus buenos atributos

Pero dejando de lado el hecho de que Nagisa pudo haber quedado semi-desnuda por lo ocurrido, ella siguió adelante para ver si podía ayudar a algún otro integrante de Fairy tail

Aunque mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, claramente algo en ella la hacía sentir incomoda al grado de que ella sujetándose del pecho parecía pensar en cierto peli-rosado

**—** "Natsu… espero que nada malo te haya pasado"

Después de eso ella siguió su curso sin saber que pronto se toparía con el responsable de sus pensamientos dado que cerca de la zona de batalla se podía ver como Natsu parecía ir corriendo a gran velocidad

**—** Solo un poco más…

Sin perder más tiempo dado que a estas alturas Natsu sabía más o menos lo que estaba a punto de suceder en la batalla entre Fairy tail y Phantom Lord, decidió propulsarse utilizando su magia de fuego a modo de turbo dado que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas terminasen mal si no ayudaba de algún modo

* * *

Bien… hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, en el cual pudimos ver una buena batalla entre Nagisa y Totomaru, en la cual cada uno pareció darlo todo, pero al final claramente Nagisa fue la que logro sobrepasar a su enemigo

Además de que espero que les haya agradado el cambio que hice con respecto al segundo intento de secuestro de Lucy [cuando apareció Gajeel] dado que a estas alturas es claro que todo puede pasar

**Y con respecto a los integrantes de Element 4 que quedan de Phantom Lord:** A estas alturas es claro que el orden de batallas cambió drásticamente con respecto a lo ya antes visto en el anime por lo que puedo asegurarles que las batallas serán intensas

Sobre todo, porque ya verán quien será el respectivo oponente de cierta peli-azul acuática, además de lo que tengo claramente planeado para este asunto, por lo que simplemente hay que esperar a ver qué sucederá más adelante

Así que sin más que decir por el momento me despido y espero que la pasen bien en año nuevo


End file.
